The Monkey and The Coyote
by pbow
Summary: The Mystical Powers abound in this small fable while Professor Dementor uses the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to send one of our heroes off somewhere. Think Atomic Clock. Kim, Ron and the others will have to cope with time out of place.
1. A New Pandaroo

Disclaimer: Are you ready boys and girls? Here we go again. As we all know Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing but your reviews for this health threatening toil. (My girlfriend is threatening my health if I don't spend less time with Kim and more time with her.)

Author's Note: It's mid-Summer after graduation and our two teen heroes are vexed by Professor Dementor's lust for the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Drakken had his chance to get rid of Kim and Ron with it and got as far as sending them into the world of cable television. Now Dementor has a plan and he'll partially succeed! But first I think we should explore the Mystical Powers in the creative realm of animation and my lubricious imagination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 1

A New Pandaroo

Kim Possible slowly shook her head and sighed in mild frustration. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she refocused her attention on her longtime friend now fiancé, the source of the agitation she was feeling at the moment. "Come on Sweetie you can do it! Concentrate," she cheered. "You should to be able to channel your Mystical Monkey Power at will if you want to exercise more control over it and use it on our missions!"

Ron Stoppable sat on the grass in the classic Lotus Position, his eyes squeezed tight, as he whined, "I'm tryin KP but it just don't work like that. Right now the only time it shows up is when I'm stressed to the max and really mad." Ron's face grew red from the intense strain of his narrow focused concentration before he collapsed backward onto the ground, panting to catch his breath. With his eyes still closed he joked to Kim, "Besides, you know me and exercise don't get along too good."

"You and exercise!" Kim giggled. She sat down next to him and patted his chest. "That's enough for now Ron, you'll eventually get it. I suppose Master Sensei was right when he told us it would be a while before you fully harness the Power."

"Ain't he always right?" Ron queried playfully as he peered up into Kim's emerald green eyes. "He said I won't be able to fully control the MMP until Monkey Fist gives up his part of the Power."

"Yeah right," Kim clucked in denial, "like that'll ever happen." She laid down with her head on his lap and gazed up at the clouds slowly wafting in the light breeze.

The brown-eyed boy stroked the auburn hair on his lap. "Are we really gonna do it KP? Is it really as easy," Ron snapped his fingers, "as that? I mean just about everything is set, right?"

Kim reached up and laced her fingers with his. "I guess it is that easy Ron. I've been accepted at Berkley and you got a full scholarship complete with housing at the Culinary Academy of Libations and Food that's practically next door. Both of our parents approve of the schools and the apartment and, since they don't want us living in sin, they only ask that we get married before we move in together and start school this fall." She paused for a second to consider the other option given to them by their parents. "Of course if you don't want to marry me I can always get a room in the dorms."

"No no NO," Ron shot back quickly, "there ain't no reason I don't wanna marry you. I want us to get hitched." A worried look crossed his face. "You wanna marry me... don't cha?"

"Yes Ron," Kim said in exasperation. "For the five-hundredth time this week, I want to marry you! I love you! You're the only one I want in my life! I understand you can't believe I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you but..." she let out a giggle and waxed lightly as she gazed at the one carat diamond ring on her finger, "you've grown on me over the years and I can't imagine my life without you." Kim's exasperation returned, "Now give it a rest Please and Thank You!"

"Sorry KP," Ron said apologetically. "It's just that I still can't believe you proposed to me and it probably won't really register til we move in to the apartment and start livin like a couple." An idea brightened his face. "When we move in together you'll get the added bonus of not spending all that money on a dorm room. You can buy a whole new badical wardrobe for school with the big bucks you'll be saving." He added slyly, "Something my friend and partner for life might not be adverse to?"

"Friends and partners for life," Kim cooed and squeezed his hand, "I like that." She flipped over onto her stomach, leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. An odd thought ran through her mind and she giggled. "With what they're charging for dorm rooms I could keep my husband in Nacos for life. So... I guess all we have to do now is finalize the plans for our wedding in two weeks and pack up for the move."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

"It would be that easy if Wade and the bad guys would leave us alone." Kim grumbled as she sat up and dug the old blue Kimmunicator out of Ron's cargo pants pocket. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kim," Wade Load said from the small screen in the hand held device as he furiously typed on his computer, "but DNAmy has a new Cuddle Buddy and it's rampaging through downtown Los Angeles."

"And our ride?" Kim queried as she and Ron stood and headed for the back door of the Possible residence to dress out for the mission.

Wade didn't look up as he growled and continued typing away at the keyboard in front of him. "We have a problem there. I can't get anything to you for like an hour."

The two teen heroes stopped on the back porch and looked at each other in shock. A slightly wicked smile arose on Kim's face as she asked Ron, "Should we test the Tweeb's new modification?"

"I'm game if you are," Ron said with a shrug and his goofy grin shining. "But don't cha need a license?"

Wade immediately stopped his search for a ride, stared at the two and asked warily, "What are you talking about?"

The wicked little smile on Kim's face blew up into a full out smirk. "Jim and Tim made some more modifications to my car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's it going guys?" Wade asked from the monitor screen set in the middle of the dashboard of Kim's car, the now sporty Sloth. It was her Dad's old Roth SL Coupe that the Tweebs had restored and souped up for Kim so she could have her own transportation and tweak Bonnie's biscuit in the process.

Ron, dressed in his usual mission clothes, was bouncing giddily in the passenger seat. His exuberance was only mildly tamed by the seat belts restraining him. "I don't know about KP but I'm lovin it! Flying Cars Rock!!!" The two teen heroes were jetting amongst the skyscrapers of downtown Los Angeles. Kim's younger Brothers had modified the outer front door panels to extend up and out and act as wings while the three rocket engines added for the battle with Motor Ed and Shego were purring along nicely.

Kim, dressed in her battle suit, gripped the steering wheel tightly. (If she wasn't wearing gloves you would've see her white knuckles at the ten and two positions on the wheel.) "It took a little getting use to but I'm flying high now," she said through gritted teeth. "I think I will get my pilots license."

"How do you feel about landing?" Wade asked before he took a quick sip of his ever present soda. "They shut down a portion of the One-Ten Freeway for you to land on. It's runs right through the downtown area."

"We're above it now Wade," Ron chirped as he tried to fold the city map in his lap. He quickly gave up, crumpled it into a ball and stuffed the wad into the glove compartment where it quickly disintegrated in flames. Ron jumped back in his seat and let out a yelp at the sight.

Kim casually looked over and moaned. "The Tweebs idea of trash disposal for long trips I suppose. As if I'm going to drive them anywhere ever again."

Ron, chagrined, only muttered, "Ah, yeah." He looked out his window. "Okay KP, there's an off ramp near Amy's creature. His eye's widened as he stared at the beast and screamed, "IT MUST BE FIFTY FEET TALL AND IT LOOKS LIKE A PANDA AND KANGAROO!!" Ron leaned over to the image of Wade. "IT'S A PANDAROO!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A NEW CUDDLE BUDDY!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, took one look at the humongous beast and scurried back into his secure abode as he let out with a, "YIKES!"

Wade scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah guys I forgot to tell you. DNAmy calls it her new, Ultra Titanium Edition Pandaroo... and it's kinda big."

"Thanks Wade," Kim intoned, slightly miffed.

Kim circled back and completed a picture perfect four point landing on the freeway and retracted the wings. Two police cruisers were blocking the bottom of the off ramp so Kim came to a halt in front of them. When the two teens got out they saw a familiar face approaching. "Officer Hobble?" they both queried.

"You must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," the man in blue said in recognition as he extended his hand in greeting. "My Brother called and told me to expect you. Thanks for checking in with the Middleton PD before you took off for the skies."

"Wait a minute," Ron said shaking his head to clear the overload that was forming fast, "your Brother? But you look just like..."

"Yes yes, I look exactly like my Brother Carl, we're identical triplets. My name is Captain Charles Hobble." He saw the question forming in the two teenager's eyes and spoke before it could be asked. "Our Brother Chris is the Chief of Police in Nome Alaska."

Kim went into full mission mode. "That's very informative Captain Hobble, what's the sitch?"

The LAPD Captain turned calmly and looked up at the beast that was a mere block away before he started his situation report. "Amy Hall has been apprehended, the downtown is evacuated and there is a forty-two and three quarter foot monstrosity that has the body and legs of a panda and the head and tail of a kangaroo vandalizing the streets." As if on cue the all new Pandaroo finished chewing the tree it had bitten the leafy top off of, reared on it's hind legs and balanced with it's tail. It began browsing on a potted shrub on a balcony thirty feet above the street knocking down the balcony wall in the process.

"I mean," Kim asked tersely, "what's the LAPD doing about the... thing?" She motioned at the... thing.

Captain Hobble folded his arms in front of him and huffed, "We were ordered to clear the area and wait for the experts, you, to handle the situation."

"I'm sorry Captain," Kim begged in apology. "It's just that I still occasionally sleep with a Pandaroo. Whenever I see one of DNAmy's abominations, it irks me."

"I understand." Captain Hobble smiled warmly. "I'm going to have a heck of a time this evening trying to explain all this to my daughter. She has a Snat, half snake half cat, that she won't go to bed without."

"A Snat!" Kim laughed. "I battled a real live Snat when we first went up against DNAmy. You see, it was guarding her lair on Mount Middleton and..."

Ron cut in and pointed at the half breed. "Don't you think we should take care of the Snat before it tears the city apart?"

"It's a Pandaroo Ron, but you're right. We'll talk later Captain." Kim turned to face the immense menacing melange. "Come on Ron."

The two teen champions circled behind the huge Cuddle Buddy and stopped. "Sweetie, you distract it while I grapple up to it's head and give it a mild electric shock to knock it out." Kim swiftly shot her grappling hook up to a high balcony and zipped off.

"Distract it?" Ron wondered aloud, totally perplexed. He ran to the front of the beast and started to wave and yell. "HEY YOU! YES I MEAN YOU, BIG BAD AND... CUDDLY! COME ON DOWN HERE AND TALK TO ME!!!"

The beast reared back and loudly roared blowing nearby windows out of their frames. Ron immediately plastered himself against the building and threw his arms over his head to avoid the falling glass. The creature leaned down until it's head was almost on the ground and snorted at the blond boy.

"Whew!" Ron exclaimed fanning his hand in front of his face. "You need a breath mint... or five... cases."

The behemoth peered curiously at Ron. Kim took the momentary lapse of movement to drop onto the beast's neck burying her hands in it's fur. Electricity jolted the large cumbersome creature and it reared up again, howling and tossing Kim two blocks down the thoroughfare.

"KP!" Ron yelled and took two steps to where his girlfriend landed in a tuck and roll before the giant panda/kangaroo reached out and wrapped a furry paw around him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Ron bellowed.

Kim broke into an all out sprint when she saw the beast pick up her fiancé and bring the tow-headed boy up to eye level forty feet in the air.

"Hey, hey HEY!" Ron yelled at the big kangaroo head as he wriggled to get free from the hold he was in. "What would your Mommy say about your behavior!? You should be ashamed of yourself the way you're acting!"

"MMMMM?" The behemoth moaned something sounding like a question.

"Yes I mean you!" Ron continued as he struggled to free himself. "Just look at the mess you're making. And why!?! Cause you're hungry?!?"

"MM, MM-MMMMMMMM," the beast sounded like it apologized.

Ron finally yanked an arm free from the body hold he was in and leaned on a crooked elbow. "Is that the problem? You're hungry?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The kangaroo head smiled and nodded.

"Ron!" Kim anxiously hollered up as she arrived below, "are you alright!?!"

"I'm okay KP!" Ron yelled in assurance. "We need to find a park or somewhere where this fella can get a bite to eat!"

Captain Hobble, munching on a donut, meandered up beside Kim. "If you need a big open area with plenty of trees around I can direct you to Griffith Park."

"You mean the place with the observatory?" Kim queried.

"Yes," The LAPD Captain said, donut crumbs flying, "but it also has a Zoo and wooded area. Follow me." Captain Hobble got in a squad car and drove off slowly, lights flashing but no siren. The beast set Ron on it's neck and, at the urging of the blond boy, followed. Kim got in her Roth and trailed behind the gigantic Cuddle Buddy at a safe distance to avoid it's swishing tail, her emergency flashers on. By the time the two vehicles and one monstrosity had traveled three blocks it looked like a parade. More than three dozen police, ambulance and fire department vehicles had fallen in line with their emergency lights ablaze.

When they reached the park the beast broke ranks and headed for an edge of the big clearing. It lazily munched on the trees and brush at the perimeter of the open field. After a minute it laid down in the glade and continued to chew it's forage. Ron took the opportunity to shimmy down a furry leg and pat the beast proudly. He turned to Kim and Captain Hobble as they approached. "I don't think you'll have no more trouble with the big guy now." Ron reached out and scratched behind its twitching ear.

The Captain turned to Kim and shook her hand. "Thank You Kim Possible. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and spun him around to her side. "You should really be Thanking Ron. He's the one who calmed the thing down and talked to it. He has a way with animals... and big insects." She shuddered in revulsion as the thought of Ron and Roachie hip hop dancing in the Stoppable's living room passed before her mind's eye.

A uniformed LAPD Officer came up to the three and handed a note to the Captain. He read it and smiled. "It seems the Cuddle Buddy has a new home. The Mayor has decided it will be added to the Zoo's collection."

Ron looked at the beast who had dozed off in the field. "I don't see nothin wrong with that as long as he has plenty of room to roam and somethin to eat."

Kim giggled with an idea. "Maybe you can contact the Cuddle Buddy people and ask them to sponsor a booth. You know, they pay for his feed and in return are allowed to sell Cuddle Buddies."

"That's an excellent idea," Captain Hobble enthused, "I'll pass it along. Will you two need any assistance getting back to Middleton?"

Kim thought for a second before she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. We'll probably take our time and drive home. As much fun as I had flying here it is a little nerve wracking."

The Captain frowned. "I think it might be better to fly out of L.A. at this time. Rush hour traffic is starting and with the shutdown of the freeway earlier, it will be heck trying to navigate right now. It will take you two hours or more just to get out of the city."

"Does traffic really gets that bad in Los Angeles?" Kim asked in disbelief. "I really don't want to experience that. Maybe we should fly out of here." She looked over and saw Ron scratching and petting the beast's nose. "Come on Ron, it's time to go!"

"Aw Man!" Ron whined, "just when I was gettin to know my new Big Buddy!"

"Hey!" Rufus complained as he poked his head out of his pocket abode and scampered up to Ron's shoulder.

"Sorry Rufus, no offense," Ron apologized to his naked mole rat. "You'll always be my Little Buddy."

"We can come back and visit the Pandaroo soon," Kim assured her partner. "In the meantime we need to get home. There's still a lot of planning to do before the wedding." She turned back to Captain Hobble. "Is there a road in the area where we can taxi and take off from?"

"Stacy!" the Captain yelled and waved over the Officer who had delivered the note earlier. "Officer Martinez will escort you to the Glendale Freeway. As you're going up into the foothills there should be enough open room to take off. I'll call the Ontario and Burbank Airports and tell them the plan. They can clear a flight path for you when you're ready."

"Thank You Captain," Ron said as he shook hands with the Officer. "Is there any message we can pass on to your Brother?"

"Yes," Captain Hobble laughed. "Tell Carl I'll see him at the Hobble Family Reunion this fall and he still owes me fifty bucks from the last Super Bowl game!"


	2. The Cave Pt 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and a big case of insomnia from all the ideas pouring into my brain for this minor yarn. So many ideas, so little time to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 2

The Cave: Part 1

Kim folded her arms, sat on the hood of the car and looked out at the sandy barren landscape. The couple had changed out of their mission clothes and had donned short sleeved tee shirts and cargo shorts. "Ron Sweetie, you want to run those numbers by me one more time? Something doesn't sound quite right."

"Sure KP." Ron stared at the spare map that was spread out on the hood of the car. "Las Vegas is about one hundred fifty miles from Los Angeles as the crow flies, or us flyin in the car. We've been gettin twenty five miles to the gallon so we should only need six gallons to fly from L.A. to Vegas. Since the tank holds eighteen gallons we shoulda only needed a third of a tank to get there, which is what you said we had."

"Where did you get the one hundred fifty mile figure from," Kim asked, slightly perplexed.

"Wellll..." Ron stalled a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I measured the distance with my thumb. It's about eight inches long and," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck again, "the legend says one inch equals..."

"Ron, your thumb is not eight inches long. It can't be more than four or five inches."

"It is?" Ron peered at the digit in question like it was some foreign object. "So, I guess I guessed wrong," he said in defeat. "Sorry KP."

Kim smiled warmly as she turned around and faced her fiancé for the first time since they landed in the desert out of gas. "No Ron, I'm sorry. I know you and your math skills. I should have known better than to let you do the calculations without a little help. I get lost in them sometimes myself, although you did get all the other figures right." She glanced over the map. "Wade has us locked in on GPS and has the local auto club on the way with some gas. We should probably find some shade before we get sunburned. There's a cave over there in those hills, we can wait inside where it will be cooler."

"That sounds like a plan," Ron said gaining some of his confidence back. "And speaking of cooler, I got a surprise in the trunk." He went to the rear of the car and came back with a fairly large, hand held plastic cooler and blanket. "I didn't know how long the mission would take so I packed us a lunch."

Kim leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's so thoughtful of you Sweetie and I'm starving." Kim grabbed his hand and led him to the cave twenty five yards away. "What cha got in the picnic basket kind Sir?" she playfully queried as they entered the cavern. Ron handed the cooler to her and spread the blanket on the ground just inside the entrance. "Ooooo!" Kim squealed with delight as she plopped down on the blanket and dug through the cooler, "it looks like fried chicken, homemade cole slaw and what's this... chips and dip?"

"Ranch dip, your favorite," Ron answered as he sat down next to his future wife. "And sodas for the both of us." Rufus emerged out of Ron's pant pocket, burrowed into the cooler and came out with a sandwich bag full of cubed cheese. He opened the bag and hungrily chomped on the chucks of cheddar and Camembert.

The three ate in silence. Ron devoured the meal with his usual gusto but would stop every so often and cautiously peer around the cave as if he heard someone or something. This would prompt Kim to get up and look out the entrance toward the car to see if the auto club had arrived.

After the third time Kim returned to the blanket and asked, "What's up Ron, do you hear something?" (By this time Rufus had finished his meal and ducked back into his pocket home for another nap. We all know naked mole rats sleep twenty hours every day.)

"I dunno," Ron uttered looking around the darkness again. "I got this creepy feelin someone is watchin us."

"I have the same feeling," Kim leaned in and hushed to her boyfriend, "but we can see the interior of the cave and no one has come near here from the outside. I wrote it off as anticipation of the auto club coming but now that you mention it..."

A disembodied voice came for the back of the hollow. "You probably both sense my presence." The spectral voice was barely audible and sounded old, even ancient in its timbre and pitch.

Both teens snapped into a fighting stance. (If you want to say Ron wasn't totally ready with a chicken leg crammed in his mouth you may.)

"Who goes there and how did you get past us?" Kim challenged in full mission mode. "Identify yourself."

"I am, a new friend," the voice answered before a stout old Native American with long flowing gray hair emerged from the few shadows in the back of the small hollow. He wore the standard tanned deerskin pants, shirt and moccasins fringed with tassels down the arms and legs. The bead work across his chest was magnificent to say the least. A single, long eagle's feather was knotted in his hair and dangled in front of his right ear. "As to how I got past you, your motto says it all Kimberly Ann Possible. Anything is possible."

"You know KP?" Ron begged in amazement after he spat out the chicken leg (first taking a big bite) and slowly eased out of his fighting stance to the ready horse position.

"I know Miss Possible," the small man stated calmly as he casually approached the pair, "as I know you too Ronald Dean Stoppable. I've been following your careers for some time now. It is the both of you I seek to enlighten, as well as give Miss Possible... a gift."

"A gift?" Kim eased her stance only slightly as she warily questioned, "for me?"

"Yes, a gift," the old man said as he stopped five feet from the teens. "But that will come later. Would it ease your minds if I told you we have a mutual friend and teacher, Master Sensei?"

Both teens dropped their guard at the name. "Wait, wait WAIT!" Ron said vehemently waving his hands. "You know Master Sensei? How?"

"He was my teacher and friend at one point in my life," the Native American said with a wistful sigh, "a long time ago. I was young and adventurous and sought knowledge in many foreign lands." The elderly gentleman glanced around the cavern. "Can we sit down while I tell you the story? My old bones can not bare standing for very long nowadays."

"Where are our manners," Kim smiled while motioning to the blanket. "Please sit down and join us."

"Absatively Posilutely," Ron agreed using a double portmanteau. "Any friend of Master Sensei is a friend of ours." The three sat on the blanket and Ron picked up the cooler. "Would ya care for something to eat? I think there might be a wing or breast left, ah... what should we call you Lone Stranger?" Ron giggled at his attempt at cowboy humor.

"Very amusing Ultimate Monkey Master," the old man laughed then quickly became serious. "I haven't heard that one all day." That brought Ron down to Earth quickly. "My name is Dakota," the Native American said putting the emphasis on the last syllable.

"Oh," Ron brightened back up, "you mean like the pick up truck!"

"Oy!" both Kim and Dakota groaned in unison.

"Jinx," the man quickly chimed in pointing at the auburn haired girl, "you owe me a soda."

Kim giggled as she dug two cans out of the cooler and held them up. "Regular or unleaded?"

The elderly man accepted the can of diet cola, popped the top and drained half the can. "Aaaah, that will help with the story telling on such a warm day." He closed his eyes, started to hum and rocked forward and back. After a minute, with his eyes remaining closed, he spoke again.

"My name is Dakota though I have gone by many other names. I am also known as, The Coyote. My end time draws near and the moment has come to pass on my wisdom and Power. I choose freely who I give these to though I have known the name for half my lifetime."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Kim placed her hand on his leg and shook her head. Ron smiled and nodded, keeping quiet.

"I have traveled to many lands over the nearly twenty one thousand moons I have lived," he continued wearily. "I have fought in many wars and have battled many evil men. Those battles are spread across many continents, four or five I believe. Please allow an old man his forgetfulness."

Dakota paused briefly and, with his eyes still closed, picked up the can of soda from between his knees and took a sip. As he set the can down he continued. "Your teacher, Toshimu, and I fought side by side in many feudal battles between the Japanese War Lords. We eventually grew tired of the fight and sought rest and refuge in the mountains. I know you two have visited those mountains, specifically Mount Yamanouchi. It was there during a brief pause in our travels we found a large deposit of jade. To honor the Gods for our good fortune we decided to make statues. My friend and mentor carved four statues in the form of a sacred Monkey God. I, in honor of my heritage, crafted my four in the form of The Coyote." Dakota paused once again to sip his soda but stopped as the can reached his lips. "Are you not feeling well Ronald?"

Kim looked over at her boyfriend and saw his eyes filled with unflowing tears. The sorrow showing on his face made Kim well up with sadness also. She barely squeaked out, "What is it Ron?"

Ron sniffled and smiled weakly. "I always hoped Master Sensei was Toshimu, the warrior that built the school on Yamanouchi." His smile disappeared as he sniffled again and wiped his nose on his bare arm. "But that's not what I'm feelin right now. I think... I sense someone's gonna die." Ron's eyes started to glow with a soft, robin's egg hued aura which swiftly spread and covered his entire body.

Dakota stiffened in his cross-legged position. "Yes, it is happening now." Even with his eyes closed Kim could see a vaporous gray flame dance around them.

The cavern briefly lit up in a shimmering, fiery blue glow as the sounds of screeching monkeys rose and fell quickly. The misty blue aura became a smoke-like cloud that circled around Ron. It collapsed in on him before it seeped into Ron's body amping up his already bright aura.

The old Native American slumped forward and sighed, "It is over." The grayish vapor around his eyes quickly vanished.

"What's over?" Kim begged the old man, "and why did I hear monkeys howling?"

"Monkey Fist," Ron said softly, his voice cracking with the terrible reality he had sensed. "He's in... he was in South America. He ain't no more."

"What are you saying Ron," Kim questioned her fiancé. Ron buried his face in his hands and started to sob as the aura around him dissipated.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

"Ron?" Kim quietly begged before she turned on her wrist Kimmunicator.

Wade appeared on the tiny screen, a look of utter failure on his face. "Kim I... I don't know how I missed it but Monkey Fist is in Brazil trying to get another mystical monkey medallion. I'm lining up a ride now. Has the auto club arrived yet?"

"Not yet Wade," Kim said still looking at Ron. "We have a sitch here. Ron just... Can I get back to you?"

"Sure Kim," Wade said slightly relieved. "I'll check on the ETA for the auto club." The screen went to black.

Kim's emerald green eyes went from Ron to Dakota. "What happened?"

The old man slowly shook his head. "I am afraid Monkey Fist did not escape the temple traps where he was trying to obtain the, the medallion, as your friend Wade called it."

"You mean he's..." Kim gulped hard at the news.

"It happened just like in the movie _Raider's of the Lost Ark_," Ron uttered in a shaky, groaning voice as his head rose to look at his partner. Kim could now see tears freely flowing down Ron's face from his still fiery blue eyes. "Cept he didn't make it out of the tunnel. All the monkey ninjas got spiked by poison darts and Fist got run over by the big boulder." Ron tried to wipe away the tears with his hand and sniffled. "He was going after somethin called the Monkey Shine Amulet. It can cause uncontrollable laughter over the entire world. Everybody would be laughin so hard they couldn't stop him from takin over."

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry," Kim cried, crawled over to him and held him close. She asked softly, "How do you know all of this?"

"I, I could see it happening and I..." Ron gulped hard, slowly shook his head as the blue flames disappeared from his orbs.

"Ron had a vision," Dakota stated. "They are rare, but considering it was about his arch foe and the only other person with Mystical Monkey Powers, it was almost expected."

"I thought Master Sensei, ah, Toshimu has Monkey Powers too," Kim questioned as a statement.

"He did," Dakota answered, "up until a few years ago when he learned of Ron's existence. He returned his Powers to the statues and replaced them in their temples. Toshimu was going to bring the statues together when Ronald went to Japan on the exchange program but Monkey Fist got to them first." The elderly Native American held up a hand to stem the next question he knew was coming. "Since my Coyote Powers and his Monkey Powers come from the same mineral deposit, I can... communicate with Toshimu and sense what he is doing. I have also been keeping track of Ronald and Lord Fisk. I tried to inform your friend Wade of Fist's activities so you two could stop him but it appears I was too late."

"KP, I felt it," Ron squeaked as he stirred slightly in her arms. "I knew what Monte was thinking and feeling. He knew he was gonna die and he regretted that he hadn't done more with his life. He thought he squandered the Powers in the pursuit of all the monkey idols and such. Fist finally felt like he wasted his life in trying to control the world. Then," Ron grimaced and rubbed his chest, "then I felt him getting..."


	3. The Cave Pt 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for my awesome stories but a few reviews. Ain't life grand? (Or at least a buck fifty!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 3

The Cave: Part 2

Ron grimaced and rubbed his chest. "Then I felt him getting..." Ron collapsed into a curled up heap on the blanket, shaking and trembling with the thoughts and feelings from Monkey Fist's demise.

Dakota slowly stood, struggling with age to get up. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance. I have gone through something like this myself, dealing with the death of a foe. If I could talk to Ronald alone." The old man glanced around the cave. "I will take him outside for our little chat."

Kim stood and helped Ron get up. Dakota took Ron's arm and walked him to the cave entrance. The old man turned to Kim and said, "We won't be long. You might like to examine the pictographs on the cave walls. You will find them most fascinating."

"Pictographs?" Kim wondered aloud as she glanced into the cavern. "There weren't any picto..." Kim turned back to Dakota but he and Ron were no where to be seen. Kim walked to the back of the cave and gazed in stunned wonderment at the various charcoal and berry stains littering the entire rear wall. She could also see chunks of jade had been embedded by someone into the back wall. "These weren't here before," she muttered to herself.

Kim perused the many pictures on the wall. There were scenes of warring tribes and buffalo hunts. She saw pleasant, picturesque renderings of Native American villages and a few were of Japanese pagodas. Kim realized they all had one thing in common. There was a single, solitary, majestic coyote that dominated every scene. Kim was drawn to the most prominent Coyote which covered a whole square yard dead center in the middle of the wall. She reached out and brushed her fingers alone the lines of the beast's head. The charcoal outlined Coyote started to pulse with a soft dull gray blue glowing light and Kim quickly retracted her hand. As her fingers left the surface of the wall the emanation stopped. Kim tentatively reached out to the pictograph again and as her fingers touched the charcoal black line it started to shimmer and radiate again. Enchanted and lured to the luminescence like the proverbial moth to a flame, Kim place both hands on the Coyote's head and closed her eyes. Her mind was immediately filled with blurry, soft focus images of running through the brush and attacking and killing a bison. She participated in great battles on wide open plains she could only believe, judging by the armor the men wore, were somewhere in Ancient Japan. Kim also heard a traditional Native American chant that seemed to come from somewhere off in the distance but grew louder by the second. Its intonation was like a soundtrack to the movies in her mind. The images seemed strangely vague, yet so familiar. Like a dream she once had long ago and was just now remembering.

Suddenly the images flashed in a brilliant light and Kim jumped back with a start. "What in the world was that?" she begged woozily, shaking her head and blinking to clear the sparkles that whirled and popped in her vision. As her eyesight cleared she looked around the cave and saw the pictographs were gone. Not one single solitary charcoal mark was visible on the wall. Kim reached out and touched the rock were she knew the image of a large glowing Coyote was mere seconds ago. Nothing. There was just, nothing. Just... rock.

Kim slowly backed out of the cavern until she was temporarily blinded by sunlight. She shaded her eyes and peered around until she spied Ron sitting on a small boulder with the old Native American bent over him talking. Kim reached out to call Ron's name but he buried his face in his hands as his body heaved and shuddered.

Kim knew Ron would be having a hard time dealing with the death of Monkey Fist. He had never faced mortality before, not for a relative or a friend. Not even for a pet like she had. Kim thought back to before she met Ron in Pre-K, before the Tweebs were born when the Possible family had a dog. It was a cute little mutt. A half breed that was part Brittany Spaniel part something she couldn't remember. The thing was small and cute and it was all Kim's. It was her dog and she was responsible for it. Kim would feed and bathe it and it slept in her bed, curled up in her arms at night. The thing was only a puppy at the time but it would playfully romp around and knock Kim over and lick her face until she was all giggled out. Unfortunately it's rambunctiousness was it's downfall. It had explored and bounded its way out of the backyard and into the street chasing something. A squirrel if Kim remembered correctly. The driver of the van didn't see the pup and... Well the driver was devastated just like Kim and offered to buy a new dog. She would have nothing to do with a replacement. It had to be her Taffy or nothing at all. That's right. The dog's name was Taffy, after the shiny mottled caramel, black and white colored coat she had. Anyway, Kim's parents tried to explain the facts of life and death to her but she was too young to grasp the concept of something that was so lively one minute not existing the next. Even the idea of Heaven didn't quell her frustration and anger at the little dog for abandoning her like it did. Maybe that was why Kim never held much regard with religion. Bad things might happen to good people but never to Kim Possible and God wasn't suppose to make mistakes. Yeah Right! He made a big one when He took Taffy so, in Kim's mind back then, God must not be real if He could foul up that bad. She knew better now but in the mind of a four year old...

Nana Possible came to the rescue as all good grandmothers do. The black Pandaroo wasn't quite the same as her furry friend Taffy. The Cuddle Buddy didn't lick her face or knock her over in play but it did stick around and remained close in her arms during the long dark nights. And it didn't make a mess on the carpeting after it sloppily devoured it's meals. (Kim really hated cleaning up the puppy poop but it was her dog and her responsibility and she did clean up after it.) Yes, the plush collectible did its job and comforted Kim when she needed it most, at night. At night. When the shadows played around the moon lit room and she was all alone. Maybe that was why she still slept with it. In her mind the plush toy still chased away the bad shadows of what Death took from her that terrible day so long ago, and maybe now kept Death from visiting her and her family and friends. Kim learned about death and survived. Of course it helped a little that Preschool started less than a week after the accident and Kim found a new friend to play with. Ron might accidentally knock her over on occasion but he didn't lick her until she was all giggled out. Well, not until recently when they became more than close friends and she begged him for it. But he played with her and made her feel whole again. Kim never mentioned Taffy to her new friend and, after the initial discussion with her parents, the puppy had never been mentioned, let alone thought of, since.

A strange thought entered Kim's mind. Maybe Taffy was the reason she never had many really close friends. Kim would admit she had a few friends but none of them were close. Maybe she feared if she let anyone get too close they would abandon her like Taffy did. No, not by getting hit by a car and dying, but they might get close to her heart and then leave her like high school friends usually do. They promise to keep in touch and do so for a while, then over time they'd drift away. Suddenly, they're gone. Ron got close to her heart. It took a long time and she resisted. Oh yes she resisted and denied her feelings for him and wrote it off as not wanting to take it to the next level for the sake and safety of their friendship. Kim finally realized, finally accepted the fact that she truly loved Ron when they were each tied to a big cactus in BN Headquarters. She understood Ron wasn't going to leave her, ever. He might get banged around a bit but Ron always survived and played with her. Their playground was the world and they both loved playing the hero. Ron was even getting good at licking all over her body until she was exhausted and giggled out.

Kim suddenly remember what Ron was going through and wanted to race over to him. She wanted to wrap Ron in her arms and hold him tight but Dakota approached and walked her back into the cave. "Ron will be better in a few minutes," the old man said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... Well, I've experienced death before, unlike Ron," Kim said with a catch in her voice as she tried to assure herself. "I can handle it. It's no big for me." She moved toward Ron but the Native American placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, Ron will be alright shortly," he reaffirmed. "I gave him some sage advice and taught him a new meditative technique to work on. It will help some and distract him a bit but he will need your comforting console later. What concerns me now is you. What you went through so long ago with your Taffy is barely a wisp of what Ron just experienced. He lived the death of his arch foe but you haven't sat down and visited with Death for some time."

"I understand that but..." The old man's words suddenly registered. "How did you know about Taffy? That happened when I was four years old and I haven't told anyone about it, not even Ron."

Dakota smiled. "As I told you earlier, I have been following your career for some time now. To paraphrase Shakespeare, 'There are more things in Heaven and Earth my dear Miss Possible...'"

"Than are dreamed of in your philosophy," Kim finished the quote with a understanding grin and nod.

The elderly Native American shook his head as his smile grew. "Than are dreamed of in any philosophy. I know of no philosophy that deals with a green woman who throws balls of plasma at her opponent, or a crazed half man half monkey that wants to take over the world. Or a small Bavarian Professor who also wants to conquer the world, or a geneticist who likes to create and play with living transmogrified animals. Or a genius mechanic..."

"I get your point," Kim said with a smirk, "although a psychiatrist might have a answer for each of them."

There was an awkward moment of silence and Kim took the opportunity to look over at Ron. He was seated in the classic Lotus position on the rocks and appeared to be in a deep, calming meditation. Dakota's next question jarred Kim out of her thoughts of Ron. "How did you like the pictographs?"

"They are, they were beautiful," Kim stated as she glanced back into the cavern. "At least I thought I saw them. They aren't there now."

"Yes, you saw them," Dakota said with a content smile as his eyes closed and he nodded, "and it is done."

Kim smiled and nodded her head as she suddenly realized what had transpired. "Yes it is and I understand the gift you gave me Coyote."

"Yes you do," the elderly man said with a nod, "and you have receive the full Mystical Coyote Powers, like Ronald now has the full Mystical Monkey Powers." They both looked over at the tow-headed boy who was now floating two feet over the rocky surface in a light blue bubble of energy. It appeared to be similar to the green energy ball Master Sensei had been encased in after they went over the waterfall outside of the hideout where a gorilla spliced DNAmy was amorously chasing after Monkey Fist.

"I'm not happy with the way Ron got his enhanced Monkey Powers," Kim said with a slight shudder, "what with Monkey Fist's death and all, but I am glad he finally got them. It will help a lot on missions if he can tap into the MMP and fight better. It should also boost his confidence level and self worth." She looked at the old man in front of her. "What do the Mystical Coyote Powers entail?"

"That, I can not tell you," Dakota sighed. "The Mystical Forces inhabits each individual differently. Monkey Fist already knew Monkey Kung Fu so the Powers did not enhance his fighting abilities very much. Ron on the other hand knew only a little of the Martial Arts and the Powers gave him the knowledge and talent to take on and actually defeat Fist."

"So," Kim tried to grasp what the old man was saying, "the abilities I receive from the Mystical Coyote Powers could be different than those you've experienced."

"Precisely." Dakota peered off into the distance. "You could have the same abilities I had at one time but I don't want to mislead you. I can only counsel you to meditate on the Powers and they will reveal themselves to you. I can teach you to meditate, like I did Ronald."

"Thank You but that won't be necessary," Kim smiled warmly. "Meditation was part of my Martial Arts training when I first started and the Powers are already talking to me." She sheepishly added, "But I haven't been meditating much lately. I guess I better get in the habit again." Kim brightened with a thought. "Ron and I can set aside a special time each day to meditate together."

The old man closed his eyes, slumped a bit in posture and grimaced. "It is almost time for me to move on."

"Please don't tell me it's time for you to... move on to the Happy Hunting Grounds now?" Kim begged. "I'd like to talk to you some more about the Powers."

"Oh no." Dakota's frown turned upside down and amped up into a full out beaming smile. "The auto club has arrived and you will be on your way in a few minutes. I need to get home. _Captain Constellation_ will be on in a bit. Rockets are go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My four jade coyote statues were destroyed more than one hundred years ago and, after a long arduous search, I was fortunate to find this cave," Dakota explained to Ron and Kim as they all watched the auto club truck drive away. "It had insufficient quantities of jade to form new statues but, with some of the shards from the original ones, I was able to infuse my MCP into the rocks and minerals with a little mystical magic from my native tribe. But only to the point that I could pass them on to you Kimberly. No one else will be able to get the Powers from the cave or my idols."

"So does Master Sensei still have some Monkey Powers like me?" Ron asked, "I mean he is very old and he can do some amazing mystical stuff like the floaty energy ball thingie and then there was the gravy ghost message he sent me."

The elderly Native American thought for a second before responding. "I suppose Toshimu must have kept a very small portion of the Powers so he could carry on until you are ready to fully accept the mantle of Mystical Monkey Master. What little he retained will move on to you Ronald, when he moves on to the Happy Hunting Grounds."

"Did you keep a small portion of the Mystical Coyote Powers," Kim slyly asked, "so you can carry on until I'm ready to accept the title of Mystical Coyote Master?"

"No." The old man slowly shook his head and frowned, "I'm afraid I could not risk it. I was not sure if the rocks and minerals of the cavern could handle a partial infusion or that the Power would transfer to you when I passed on. I put the full Power into the pictographs and I am sure you will be worthy of the title with a little practice."

"But your eyes glowed when Monkey Fist met his end," Kim said in confusion. "Doesn't that mean you still have some of the powers?"

"That was most likely a residual spark combined with the proximity of Ronald and the cave," Dakota said chagrined. "I've already noticed my Powers have departed."

There was a pause in the conversation as all three pondered what to say or do next. Finally, Kim threw her arms around Dakota and hugged their new friend. "Thank You for all you've done for us today Dakota. Are you sure we can't drop you off somewhere?"

"No. Thank You Kimberly," he returned the embrace while shaking Ron's hand, "Ronald. I live close by and as I said, my end time grows near and I wish to live out my life in the place in which I came into this world, in the desert Southwest. Now you two go on. Use the Powers you have received to bring down the evil in the world. Fulfill your destiny. Both of you."

Kim and Ron got into the car and waved as they drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the nearest gas station was short but silent. Kim payed attention to the road but pondered the extent her life and fighting abilities would change with the acquisition of the Mystical Coyote Powers. Keener senses came to mind. Better vision, smell, taste and hearing. She would be faster and more agile like a coyote on the hunt. Those notions popped into her head and sounded as if they were in Dakota's voice. _"Is the MCP really talking to me?"_ she thought. _"Does Ron hear the MMP in Master Sensei's voice?" _Kim glanced over to her fiancé who was sitting quietly with his eyes closed.

Ron sat with his eyes closed and thought about his teacher in Japan. _"Wow, Master Sensei actually __is__ Toshimu. I knew it."_

_"You are correct Stoppable-san," _the voice in Ron's mind said to him. _"And now that you know my secret it will soon be time to talk about the rolls of Mystical Monkey Master and Mystical Coyote Master in the world."_

_"Master Sensei?" _Ron thought to the voice. _"I am honored by your thoughts. Does this mean we can talk telepathically?"_

"_We_ _can, now that you have the full Power," _the wise old Japanese teacher answered. _"We will have much to discuss before the wedding."_

_"Ron and I will be honored to set aside some time for you,"_ Kim thought to the white bearded man as she cut in on the telepathic conversation. _"Perhaps you would like to tell us some of your adventures with Dakota."_

_"Ah yes. Dakota was quite a character when we were young and I would love to relate some of our more... colorful exploits to you. Both Yori-san and I look forward to our visit to Middleton," _Senseithought to the two, _"but for now Possible-san, if you would be so kind as to return your attention to the road. I believe you will need to take the next exit to fill up your car with gasoline."_


	4. Lessons On Marriage

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing from this story but your reviews. I only receive a paycheck each week for making the donuts at work. I make great donuts and my scones are world famous. (Yeah, in my mind!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 4

Lessons on Marriage

"I dunno Mama P," Ron said shaking and scratching his head as he sat at the Possible kitchen table looking through an album, "they're all nice. Which one does KP like?"

"She wants to know which one you like Ronald," his soon to be Mother-In-Law answered over her shoulder as she stirred something in a pot on the stove. "Kim wants your input on the flower arrangements for the reception hall tables."

Ron paged through the book of floral designs again. "Well, if she wants me to pick somethin out, I'd say... this one." He jabbed his finger at an elegant arrangement with Azaleas and different colored Daisies. "I think it's the prettiest."

Dr Possible looked over Ron's shoulder at the one he indicated as she wiped her hands on her apron. "That's nice Dear but don't you think this one would be better?" She pointed to the arrangement right next to the one he had chosen.

"That one's nice too," Ron enthused as he flipped through the pages again and pointed almost at random. "So is this one and this one and that one."

"Then why did you choose the Azaleas and Daisies?"

"Cause the colors are the same as our school colors," Ron said in deep thought. Well, deep for Ron when he was considering floral arrangements. Ron checked his watch for the ninth time. "Since when does it take so long for a fitting? Mine only took ten minutes and Kim's been gone for over an hour now."

Dr. Possible sighed and smiled at her befuddled future Son-In-Law as she returned to the stove. "It's the final fitting and Kimmie wants her wedding dress to be absolutely perfect for you."

"You mean perfect for her." Ron let out a little chuckle as he stretched in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head. "Kim knows I don't care what we're wearing, not even if we're married in our underwear. It's our families and friends being there that's important to me, not the flowery frills and decorations and stuff."

"You'll feel differently when you get older Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible sagely said as he entered the room. "The sight of Kimmie-Cub's Mother walking down the aisle in her wedding gown is a memory I'll always treasure." He gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Ann was just so beautiful in that dress. She still is."

"And you looked very handsome in your tuxedo," Mrs. Dr. P said with a bump of her hip to her husband. "Do you remember the floral arrangements at the reception?"

"Do I!" Mr. Dr. P said enthusiastically as he sat down opposite to Ron. "We had those ugly Tulips in yellow, red and orange. Ugh!" He stuck out his tongue and retched playfully.

"Ugly?" Ron sat up and pondered aloud. "Didn't you have a say in picking out the flowers you'd have at the reception Papa P?"

"Of course I did," the man affirmed. "I chose the Tulips because they're Ann's favorite flower." He saw confusion on Ron's face. "You see Ronald, marriage is all about the two of you so sometimes you have to compromise to make your betrothed happy."

"Right," Mrs. Dr. Possible added as she walked over, stood by her husband and lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't really happy with the rocket motif streamers in the reception hall but we traded off. I got my Tulips and Jim got his rockets."

"Marriage is a partnership," Mr. Dr. P said sincerely as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "You see Ronald, we are individuals and we each bring our own ideas and passions to the union but occasionally we must give something up for the betterment of the marriage. I actually wanted a big family, say six or seven kids. Ann only wanted one. We both came to realize our desires were out of line with the lifestyle we wanted to live. I found out that a big family would take me away from my work way too much and Ann discovered she wanted more kids after we had Kimmie."

"Both Jim and I now believe our family is just the right size as it is," Ron's future Mother-In-Law stated. "Jim even got his fourth child when you started to come over so often. My point is, the wedding is as much for you as it is for Kim. You'll appreciate and look back on it fondly later in life so you should have a say in what goes on."

"I think I understand," Ron said smiling and nodding. "I know KP doesn't like Azaleas much so I have a better idea." He swiftly paged through the book again and, not finding what he was looking for, slammed it shut. "Shoot, they're not in there."

"What's not?" both Doctors Possible asked in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a kiss," James Possible said quickly eliciting a smirk from his wife.

"I know KP loved them when we were at Yamanouchi over winter break," Ron enthused as he got out his cell phone and dialed. "She would gaze at them for hours when we weren't ah, studying." (Ron didn't want to disclose Yamanouchi's real purpose to his future In-Laws.) He perked up when he heard the call connect. "Hi, this is Ron Stoppable from the Possible Stoppable wedding. We've been looking over the floral arrangements and couldn't find anything we liked. Do you do special orders?" Ron's smile amped up ten watts when he heard the positive answer. "Good! I'd like Lotus Blossoms on each of the tables in like a low glass bowl. Is that doable?" He held his hand over the receiver and said to the two doctors, "She's checking."

"Lotus Blossoms would be lovely Dear," Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped as her hand shot to cover her mouth.

Ron's attention was brought back to the phone call. "You can't, that's too bad. Tell you what, can you supply the bowls? I think I know someone who can furnish the flowers when they come for the wedding." Ron brightened with the response. "You can do that? Great! Thanks a lot. Bye."

Mrs. Dr. P brought an index finger to her chin and asked, "Who do you know that can supply that many Lotus Blossoms?"

Ron dialed a long string of digits into his cell phone. "Master Sensei and Yori are coming from Japan for the wedding. I think they can get the flowers to us in time. Konnichi wa Yori-san," Ron responded when his secret ninja friend answered her phone, "it's Ron-san. Can you do me and Kim a big favor? We'd like a bunch of Lotus flowers for the reception tables." Ron smiled at Yori's answer. "Yes, there are forty tables and I guess there should be what, five or six flowers per table? You can? Super! I knew your secret, ah..." he peered warily at the two doctors in the room who knew nothing of Yamanouchi real purpose and kept the secret yet again. "I knew your Uncle's gardening store would come through. What? Extras for the wedding party and Kim's bouquet? That's a great idea. Arigato Yori-san. Kim and I really look forward to seeing you and Master Sensei when you arrive in a couple of weeks. We'll see you then. Sayonara!" Ron hung up his cell phone and beamed at the two adults.

"Oh Ronnie, that's perfect," Mrs. Dr. P sighed. "Kimmie just raved about how beautiful the Blossoms were when she came back from Japan. Now," the brain doctor pulled another book out of the pile on the table, "she also wants you to tell me what decorations you'd like in the reception hall."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sat on the couch in the living room of his house watching the news as Kim stretched out with her head on his lap. A commercial came on and Kim absentmindedly brushed off the pant leg in front of her face. "Sweetie, do you know what I think?" she asked coyly.

"About what KP?"

"About our wedding in two weeks," Kim cooed, patting his leg and snuggling her head deeper into his lap. "I think it will be the most beautiful wedding there will ever be."

"You really think so?" Ron tittered. "Does that mean you don't mind that I went behind your back and got the flowers for the reception without clearing it with you?"

"Absolutely not," Kim said emphatically. "As a matter of fact I love the idea of Lotus Blossoms for the whole wedding. And your suggestion for the reception hall decorations is wonderful too. I never would have thought of using the flags and banners from all the countries we've had missions in as decorations." She pushed up off his leg and gave him a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "And I can't wait for the whole thing to be over so we can be alone and finally share ourselves. That's what I'm really looking forward to." Kim curled up with her legs folded under her body and leaned in for another kiss. "I don't think we should wait. Let's do it now."

"I can't wait either KP, but it's only fourteen more days." Ron melted into the couch with the next awesome buss Kim laid on him and allowed her to twist with the kiss into a sitting position in his lap. "Wow," Ron muttered as the lip lock concluded and Kim burrowed into his embrace, "when you put it that way, fourteen days seems like forever. But I still think we should wait."

"Something doesn't feel right Ron." Kim nestled into the hug and sighed. "I have a gut feeling something big is about to happen and it'll be so major that one of us might not survive the sitch."

"I have the same feeling KP," Ron sadly said not really watching the news that had come back on. "You think it might be the Mystical Powers talking to us, like a future premo-notion?"

"That's an interesting way to put it," Kim said as she scooted off of Ron's lap and sat next to him, "but it could be. Anyway, that's why I think we should make love now. If something should happen to one of us, Heaven forbid, we'll still have this time together."

"If somethin did happen to either one of us I'd battle through time and space to get to you," Ron said in all seriousness. "I hope you know that."

"I feel the same way Sweetie," Kim cooed as she stroked his face with a gentle hand. "So?"

Ron checked his watch and smiled. "Mom and Dad will be out late tonight so we have a few hours to... you know. But Kim, what if you get pregnant?"

"If it happens Ron, so be it. No one will know if I got pregnant tonight or on our wedding night." Kim went in for another lip lock that curled Ron's toes. "I want you now Ronald Dean Stoppable. For better or worse, until death do us part."

"And I want you too Kimberly Ann Possible," Ron said as he helped take her shirt off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teens laid on Ron's bed wrapped in each other's embrace in post coital bliss. "OH NO!" Kim screamed as she shot out of bed and paced the room.

"What is it KP," Ron muttered as he turned off the TV with the remote and rubbed his eyes trying to stay the sleep from them. "What's wrong?"

Kim flopped down next to her fiancé and buried her face in the sheets. "Dakota," she said softly, "he just..."

Ron rolled over and wrapped Kim in a caring embrace. "Shh KP, it'll be alright. He said it would happen fairly soon when we left him at the cave."

"We should have given him a ride," Kim sputtered through the tears. "Maybe if we took him as far as Las Vegas he would still be alive."

"KP, he didn't want a ride," Ron assured Kim as he stroked her auburn hair. "We asked three or four times and he refused. He said he wanted to live out his life in the desert."

"I know that Ron but..." Kim struggled with the words she wanted to say.

"But he was a great guy and you don't want to let him go. He was a new friend and we both wanted to talk to him and get to know him better." Ron paused a moment before he softly asked, "How did it happen?"

Kim turned in the embrace and threw her arms around Ron's neck. "He passed away in his sleep. His heart just gave out."

"At least he wasn't in any pain," Ron said trying to put a positive spin on the sitch as he stroked and patted Kim's back to comfort her, "and he was twenty one thousand moons old. That's... what? Over a thousand years? That's a lot of living."

"A moon is almost equal to one month," Kim said as she did the calculation in her head. "That's more than seventeen hundred years. Do you think we'll live that long now that we have the Mystical Powers?" Kim sniffled into her future husband's chest.

"I guess so," Ron said perking up at the thought. "I mean if Dakota and Master Sensei lived that long it must mean the Powers would help us live longer too."

"I hope so," Kim said as she gently pushed Ron back onto the bed, "because I would love a thousand years or two of you and me like this." Kim kissed Ron passionately as she crawled on top of him. "Hold me close Ron. Let's do it one more time."

"Okay KP," Ron said, his goofy grin showing as he reached up to turn off the light. "But this time let's try to be a little less vocal and not wake up Hanna. Please and Thank You."

"It was kind of embarrassing having her walk in and join us on the bed us like she did," Kim giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teens clad only in their birthday suits came bouncing down the stairs hugging and playfully pushing and laughing. "Sweetie, that was just..." Kim enthused and blushed.

"I know," Ron marveled and laughed. "I thought it was just too."

Kim wrapped her arms around her betrothed and kissed him passionately. As their lips parted Kim reached up and placed her hand on Ron's forehead. "Nope, no fever."

"Why would I have a fever," Ron questions the auburn-haired girl in his arms. "Do you mean from the little foray into adulthood we just had?"

"Well that," Kim said seriously as she broke from the embrace and sat on the couch. She patted the cushion for Ron to sit next to her. "But I've noticed something about you since we returned from Los Angeles. Your speech pattern has changed a little and you seem to be more sure of yourself. Mom noticed it too this afternoon while you were going through those books planning the wedding. I just hope it isn't a temporary bug you caught from the giant Pandaroo."

"Do you really think I'm different somehow?" Ron pondered.

"Yes Ron, I do," Kim avowed. "As an example, you haven't been dropping the G in word ending with I N G. You've been saying words like going instead of goin, and loving in place of lovin. You've also been more self-assured. I was expecting a real battle to get you into bed but you stated your objection and heard me out before you thought about it for a few seconds and made a decision."

"I have been feeling a lot more self-confident since..." Ron stopped when it suddenly hit him and he let out a low, disbelieving, "Noooooo!"

"What Ron," Kim begged and leaned in to him.

"I've been acting a lot like Monte!"

Kim thought for only a second. "No Ron, not like Monkey Fist. He was arrogance personified. You're confident but not arrogant. I believe your new found confidence and speech are a part of the total MMP package and I like it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for a big buss.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

"Oh shish kabob," Kim squealed as she stood up and folded her arms across her bare chest and bottom. "Where did you throw my tee shirt when you helped me take it off?"

Ron reached under the couch and pulled out the white crop-top tee with a big pink star on the front. "Here you go KP." Ron tossed the shirt to Kim and turned on the wrist watch Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade."

Kim silently mouthed, "Thank You Sweetie," and swiftly donned the apparel before stepping into frame with Ron.

"Where were you guys?" Wade started off. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost three hours now."

"We were upstairs in...," Ron blurted out before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth.

"We were up in Hanna's room," Kim swiftly stepped in. "I took off the Kimmunicator watch so we wouldn't wake her. I just love to watch her sleep."

An all knowing smirk crossed Wade's face. "Nice try guys but my thermal imaging is three dimensional, not two. You were upstairs alright but not in Hanna's room. You were in Ron's attic room and I think you were playing kissy face on the bed. Judging by the amount of heat you two were throwing off and your proximity, you must have been..." Wade blanched at the realization of what the couple must have been doing. "EEEEWWWW!"

"Busted," Kim smirked with a deep blush. " That's what you get spying on us."

"I-I-I..." Wade stuttered.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she grabbed the Kimmunicator watch and tried to get things back on track. "Why did you call?"

Wade took a quick sip of his soda and said, "Oh yeah. Those two scientists contacted the website and said the Pan Dimensional..."

"NOT THE PAN CAN AGAIN!" Ron emoted and dramatically threw his hands to the heavens. "I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL RERUNNED OUT!!!"

"I'm afraid not Ron," Wade said shaking his head and laughing. "And guess who took it?"

"Drakken? No, he's in jail. Professor Dementor," Kim uttered as she slap her forehead. "Why is he so obsessed with stealing the PDVI?"

"I'm not sure Kim but your ride will be in front of Ron's house in five minutes." Wade took a sip of his ever present soda and grinned wickedly. "You'd better get ready. I don't think you want to go on a mission dressed like you are." Wade stroked one key on his keyboard and the Kimmunicator screens image changed from that of Wade to a very wide, fish-eye view that showed Kim partially dressed and Ron not at all. (Obviously it was the picture Wade was seeing on the monitors in his room.) "Gotta go!" Wade chimed and the screen went black.

The pair panicked when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Your parents!" Kim yelped and ran up the stairs to get her panties and shorts that were still in his room. Ron quickly followed to get dressed too.


	5. PDVI

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing from this story but your reviews and I do own a laptop where I playfully slap these words around. (Like a kitten with a ball of yarn or a longshoreman handling a fifty pound bag of cement.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 5

PDVI

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Russell," Kim sincerely said as she and Ron donned their parachutes.

"Hey, call me Jack," The pilot waved nonchalantly, "and Thank You again for rescuing Alice, my terrier."

"Alice was only following her instincts when she chased that white rabbit into the brier patch and down a hole," Kim said. "I'm just glad Ron found those two Weed Whompers in a nearby garden shed and your dog wasn't cut up too badly by the thorns."

Kim stepped into the planes doorway and waved to the pilot before she gave Ron a small shove and followed.

The two teens landed and shed their chutes and helmets before taking cover behind a large boulder thirty feet from Dementor's castle. "If I remember right we can get close to his lab through that window," Ron hushed as he pointed to an opening five stories up.

"We didn't bring our climbing suction cups and my grappling line isn't long enough Ron," Kim said testing her partners skills. "How would you get up there?"

"If you can grapple us to that ledge half way up," Ron said pointing to a narrow ledge that ran around the entire building, "I can take us the rest of the way."

"Are you sure Ron," Kim asked warily.

"Trust me KP," Ron said with the assurance and smile of a used car salesman closing a deal.

Kim peered into Ron's milk chocolate brown orbs and immediately saw a small blue spark that she knew came from his MMP. She quickly turned and, in the same motion, pulled out her grappling gun/hair dryer. (Kim didn't want to risk Dementor trying to over ride the battle suit's systems again so she was dressed in her new purple on black mission outfit.) Kim fired and the hook dug into the wall just above the ledge. "I trust you Ron," Kim said along with a peck to the lips as she wrapped an arm around his waist. They both went sailing up as the line retracted back into the hair dryer shaped gun.

Ron's eyes were flaming blue as they alit on the ledge. He turned from Kim and said, "Get on my back." She climbed on and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Ron swiftly scaled the remaining wall to the window gaining finger and toe holds in the small mortar grooves between the smoothly chiseled rocks that made up the wall. They slipped in the window and crouched to get their bearings.

"That was interesting," Kim said as she watched Ron's eyes change back to their usual brown hue. "How did you know you could climb so well?"

"I realized I could do it when I was meditating yesterday," Ron said with his goofy grin shining. "I wasn't sure if I could climb up the whole way with you on my back. That's why I wanted you to grapple us up half way."

"I smell a henchman approaching," Kim said as she sniffed the air around them. "He's wearing that old aftershave _Hai_ _Karate_. Let's move out."

The two teens speedily crept along the hall and found themselves on the catwalk that overlooked Dementor's large central laboratory. Professor Dementor was at the work station almost in the center of the room surrounded by ten of his henchmen.

"Und now zat I have ze Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer again, I vill finally get rid of zat pain in ze butt KIM POSSIBLE, UND TAKE OVER ZE WORLD!" Dementor's voice raised in pitch and volume as his sentence ended while he held the cylinder high in the air. (Well, high for a man who is only five foot nothing.)

Kim stood, arms akimbo and announced, "I don't think so Dementor." She shot her grappling hook around a beam in the ceiling and launched herself down to the floor taking out one of the henchmen.

With a howling simian screech, Ron leapt over the railing and landed on two of the goons, smashing them together. His eyes flaring again with the blue fiery flames as he jumped onto the back of another guard. A fifth henchman took a swing at Ron but only connected with the one Ron was atop of. Ron leapt up and completed a spinning back kick to the oncoming opponent's jaw sending the two goons to the floor.

"Five down KP," Ron yelled as he ran on all fours at another group of goons, "you go for the Pan Can."

Professor Dementor finally got his wits about him, pointed at Ron and yelled, "GET ZEM!"

Kim ducked under a roundhouse punch from a henchman and sprang back up with a snap kick to the face. "That's six," Kim barked and snarled as she gracefully vaulted over a worktable and landed next to Dementor. Kim snatched the device from the villain's hand and triumphantly smirked, "I'll take that."

Kim watched in awe as Ron speared headlong into the remaining four henchmen knocking them down like bowling pins. He reared up and let out a piercing howl, bringing the sides of his fists down on any of the four that moved.

"You may have won ze battle Kim Possible, but you vill not win ZE WAR!" Dementor screamed as he ducked into an escape pod and launched himself into the sky.

Kim stepped over to Ron's side and joined hands with him. "That was awesome Sweetie. How do you feel?"

Ron stood erect, his back audibly cracking as his eyes changed back to their normal color. "I think it might hit me in the morning but I feel pretty good right now." He paused for a second before he added, "And I'm hungry for a banana."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron were in deep meditation on a rocky knoll in a secluded, tree and shrub hidden portion of Middleton Park. Both teens were encased in their energy globes; Ron's being a light blue and Kim's was a dull almost transparent gray/blue. Kim was levitating two feet off the ground while Ron was just over three feet in the air. A goofy grin arose on Ron's face as the ball of energy slowly moved forward and circled around a tree before returning to the spot it started.

Ron's globe dissipated as he gently drifted down to his rocky seat. "That sound's like a plan KP."

Kim's sphere wafted slowly to nothingness as she levitated back down to Earth. "What's a plan?"

"You said you wanted to spar a while before we jog home didn't you?" Ron asked as he opened his eyes and looked over to his fiancé.

"I didn't say anything," Kim said as she stretched and stood up. "I was only thinking we might spar for a while before goinghome."

"So... I heard your thoughts just now?" Ron pondered. "It must be one of the Mystical Powers. What am I thinking now?"

Kim concentrated for a moment then let out the breath she had been holding. "You're thinking about stopping at Bueno Nacho on the way home."

"That's right!" Ron squealed in amazement. "It really works!"

"Not really," Kim smirked, "I didn't get anything. You always want to hit BN on the way home. We must be able to connect only while we meditate."

"That's cool," Ron shrugged and took Kim's hand as they walked over to an open field.

Kim stopped and let Ron move twenty feet further before she said, "Okay Ron. Channel up your Powers and come at me. I'll only use my regular skills to start with."

"Are you sure KP?" Ron queried. "Cause I think I might hurt you using my full Power."

"I know you won't," Kim assured her friend and fiancé. "Besides, if you start getting the better of me I can bring my MCP into play. I don't think you can get near me if I use my Powers."

"Alrighty," Ron said with no doubt in his voice as his eyes began to blaze a fiery blue. "Here I come!"

Ron sped at Kim on all fours like a primate during the annual Running of the Monkeys on Ape Island. She was a little surprised by his speed but swiftly sidestepped Ron's initial lunge. Kim tried to deliver a spinning roundhouse back kick but Ron wasn't where she anticipated he would end up and she was suddenly shoved unceremoniously to the ground from the side.

"Whoa, you're definitely faster and more agile," Kim exhaled as she got up and dusted herself off. Her eyes changed from their normal emerald hue to jet black as a soft gray-blue glow flamed around them. "I'm going to kick it up a notch."

Kim got into a ready stance as Ron attacked again. He led with a straight palm strike to Kim's chest but she was ready to parry it with a blocking sweep of her arm. Ron quickly retracted the thrust half way to his opponent and launched himself into the air. He planted both hands on Kim's head and leap-frogged over her. Kim preformed a front split, going under the foot Ron intended to plant in the back of her head as he sailed above her. Kim rolled onto her back and helicoptered her legs around to a standing position facing her attacker.

Ron ran at her again, this time aiming low as he slid in to take out Kim's legs. Kim leapt straight up, jack-knifed in mid air and came down hands first in the middle of his chest. The rest of Kim's body followed and she landed straddling his waist. Kim's hands swiftly shot out in a one-two punch directed at Ron's face only grazing his nose.

"And you can't be beat when you channel up," Ron said with a smile holding his hands up in surrender. "I've never seen you move that fast before. It almost seemed like you anticipated my moves."

"Actually, I could visualize what was coming." Kim leaned in and planted a big wet French kiss as she channeled down her Power. Ron squirmed under the buss so Kim relented and came up for air. "What's wrong Sweetie? Are you uncomfortable kissing me because we're in public?"

"No," Ron denied, "it's not that. I like kissing you wherever we are. It's just..." Ron lifted his hips off the ground, "it feels like I'm sitting on a rock."

Kim dismounted Ron, rolled him to the side and swept her hand over the ground where he had been laying. "There aren't any rocks under you," Kim checked the back of Ron's gym shorts, "but there is something in your pants." Her hand swiftly yanked the shorts half way down his butt. Kim's eyes grew as big as dinner plate at the sight she saw.

"Will you two get a room or... What in the world is that!" Bonnie Rockwaller yelled and pointed as she peered over Kim's shoulder. "Is that a tail? I always knew Stoppable was a freak, but a tail?"

"I got a tail!?!" Ron yelped and tried to look at his rear end as his Powers rapidly dissipated.

"It's not a tail," Kim assured the blond, "at least it isn't now. Whatever it was it's gone."

"It was a tail," Bonnie marveled, "and you got a really cute butt Stoppable. I see you went commando today. We're you expecting to kiss and make up after you two spar a little?"

Kim quickly covered Ron's bottom, stood and faced off with her high school rival. "No, but if you absolutely need to know, Ron gets a little sweaty when we spar and I don't want him to get a rash."

"So I see," Bonnie purred sexily as she ogled the blond on the ground. "Ron is glistening, isn't he!"

"Bonnie!" Kim huffed as she helped Ron off the ground. "Is there some reason you came over here or are you just looking for a fight? I thought we'd left all that behind us when we graduated."

"We did K," Bonnie said sheepishly. "I came over here to apologize for all the put downs I heaped on you and Stop... Ron over the last four years. I want to call a truce and start over. Maybe we can even become friends."

"That's really kind of you Bonnie," Ron said as he extended his right hand in friendship. "I always thought you were a decent person under your Queen Bonnie exterior."

"She's not Ron," Kim growled as she grabbed Ron's extended arm and pulled him close, wrapping both of her arms around his waist. "Bonnie's not here to make friends. She's hot for your bod!"

"She is?" Ron wondered aloud as he glanced between the two girls. "Is that true Bonnie?"

"No no NO!" the brunette vehemently denied. Bonnie's breathing became labored as her eyes darted around, looking at anything but Kim or Ron.

Kim's eyes turned black as coal and glowed a soft vaporous gray blue. "Don't lie to us Bonnie!" Her upper lip curled into a sneer that showed off a small fang growing where an incisor should be. "I can see you starting to sweat. I can hear your heart racing at around two hundred beats per minute and I can smell it. It's..." Kim took a big whiff. "If you were a dog I'd say you were a bitch in heat!"

"I'm, it's just..." the teal-eyed brunette stuttered.

"It's just what!" Kim challenged as she left Ron's side and faced down Bonnie, backing the brunette up. "You've bedded most of the jocks in school and half of the cheer squad. Are you finally getting around to Ron? Now that we're out of school and your rep isn't at stake, are you interested in finding out what Tara and I have seen in him all along?" Kim's eye's flared brightly as she gave Bonnie a small shove. "Well guess what! You can't have him Bon Bon! He's mine so BACK OFF!"

A very loud ripping sound came from Kim's backside that she obviously didn't hear or completely ignored. "Ah, KP," Ron tried to get his auburn-haired companion's attention.

"Stay out of this Sweetie," Kim growled as she turned to him. "I'm sick and tired of Bonnie butting into our business. Let me handle her once and for all!"

"But KP," Ron said anxiously as he pointed at her bottom.

Kim spun back on Bonnie and shoved her a little harder. "Why don't you go cruise another part of the park for your sexual fix and leave us alone. Get out of here before I get really mad." Kim's upper lip curled into a full-blown snarl. Bonnie could clearly see a pair of canine-type fangs protruding over her lower row of teeth. Kim let out a low growl and snapped viscously at the brunette.

Bonnie quickly backpedaled before she spun around and ran off screaming.

"KP, your gym shorts!"

"What about my gym shorts!?!" Kim growled as she turned to her boyfriend.

"They're ripped!" Ron yelped as he wrapped his arms around Kim's waist to cover her bottom. "You just grew a tail too and it tore through your clothes."

Kim reached back and felt a two foot long, extremely bushy tail sticking out of her, well, her tail bone.

"Whoa," Kim marveled as she peered back and watched the brown red fur swish back and forth. "Your tail didn't get this long Ron. Yours was only five or six inches long. If it had been a real monkey tail it would be three or four feet long; approximately two thirds your height."

"I think that's because you were angry with Bonnie while I wasn't mad at anything," Ron guessed. "Remember my Powers used to only amp up when I was amped."

Kim thought for a second and smiled. "That's a brilliant observation Sweetie." She powered down, leaned in for a kiss but stopped short when she felt her lower attire heading south. Kim bunched up the four inch rip in the back of her shorts as she felt the tail disappear back into her bottom. "Oh sassafras! I need to do something about my wardrobe malfunction."

Ron put his hand over Kim's balled up fist covering her fashion disaster. The two casually walked back to the secluded rocky knoll and stopped as Ron bent down to examine the damage. Ron shook his head. "They're a goner."

"What Ron?" Kim begged, "the gym shorts?"

"No the shorts can be saved," Ron tittered nervously, "it's your panties that are goners. They're completely shredded in the back. You might as well take em off cause they'll just fall off sooner or later."

"Rats! They were brand new too," Kim said in disgust. "You keep an eye out and warn me if someone is coming our way. I'll take them off quickly."

Ron peered through the brush until Kim sexily purred, "Okay Sweetie. I'm ready."

Ron turned around and got an eyeful. Kim was standing with her gym shorts in one hand and the shredded panties in the other. "Bonnie's sex smell really did a job on me Sweetie. It got my motor running and I want you. NOW!" Kim held her arms out and ran to Ron, embracing him in a massive French kiss.

The buss lasted mere seconds and broke when the two teens heard a familiar female platinum blond voice coming their way. "Bonnie, they're probably gone by now and I don't believe you when you told me Ron had a tail."

The brunette sounded angry. "I'm telling you Tara, Stoppable had a stub of a tail growing out of his butt. I bet you they went up here to make out. It would be just like Possible to drag him up here to have her way with that boy."

Ron's eyes darted around the small clearing then up into the trees. He firmly grasped Kim around the waist as his eyes flashed into a bright light blue. Ron leapt off the ground taking Kim with him. When they reached the lowest limb Ron added to their upward momentum by shoving the branch with his free hand and springing off of it with his feet. They scaled half way up the tree like that until they reached a sturdy branch. Ron stopped and set Kim down before he motioned for her to put the shorts back on. Kim complied but she felt the shorts were still loose around her waist with the torn waistband. Ron had Kim turn away from him and he quickly tied a knot between the two loose ends. He tested the knot before patting it gently. Kim reached around, felt the makeshift repair and blew an air kiss to her fiancé.

Bonnie came crashing through the brush into the small clearing followed closely by Tara. "I don't see them anywhere Bonnie and I scratched my arm in the bushes," the platinum blond whined as she examined the blood trickling out of the wound.

"I'm telling you T," Bonnie said as she checked every nook and cranny of the small area, "Stoppable had a foot long tail coming out of his rear end and it had fur and it that was the same color as his hair! I bet it has something to do with that Mystical Monkey Mojo stuff he got a few years ago. I think it finally kicked in and it's turning him into a full-blooded monkey!"

"Mystical Monkey what?" Tara begged her friend and peered warily as if Bonnie had lost her mind.

Bonnie grabbed Tara by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "Tara, you know how well I was hooked into every little thing that went on in high school." Tara slowly nodded. "Well, during our Freshman year Stoppable went up against some freak named Monkey Fist and somehow got zapped by some old statues. They were monkey statues and they gave him some kinda Mystical Powers. I never found out what the Powers were but I can only guess they must be acting up now since Possible went from crushing on a hottie like Josh Mankey to falling for Stoppable. That blond freak must have her under a spell."

"Bonnie!" Tara knocked Bonnie's hands away as she took a couple of steps back, "listen to what you're saying. Mystical Powers coming from some statues? Kim under a spell? Come on, this is the twenty-first century not the middle ages! Next you'll tell me Kim growled at you and was growing fangs and devil's horns!"

"No horns," Bonnie gulped hard and ran a finger over her teeth, "but she did have fangs and her eyes were black as night and they were glowing a weird gray. Then Kim barked and snapped at me like a junkyard dog! I was afraid for my life so I ran!"

"Bonnie!" the platinum blond huffed in disbelief. "I know you don't like Kim because she's so much better than you at like, everything, but this jealousy is too much! I'm going to get some ice cream. Are you coming with?" Tara watched as Bonnie plopped down on a small boulder. "Fine!" Tara grunted and stormed off pushing her way through the brush.

Bonnie fumed as she sat in contemplation, elbows on knees and head in hands. "I know what I saw," Bonnie muttered to herself. "Possible had dog teeth and Stoppable had a tail. I'm sure of it."

Bonnie sat there for a few minutes before she was jolted out of her thought when she felt something land on her back. She bolted to her feet with a yip as she tried to brush the intruding object off. "What the???" she pondered as she picked up the pair of tattered panties off the ground.

Bonnie cautiously peered up into the tree to find the source of the errant attire. Kim and Ron came crashing down from their perch and alit in front of the startled ex-cheerleader. Bonnie gasped at the sight of the two teen. Bonnie's rival of four years, the bane of her entire high school life was standing in front of her. Kim was growling and baring canine teeth as she swished a fluffy red-brown tail which poked out above the waistband of her shorts. Her black eyes danced with flamey vaporous gray blue fire. The blond boy Bonnie had so often called a loser, the one who proved her wrong by becoming the star running back of the football team, sported a four or five foot long simian tail wrapped around his waist. Ron's eyes blazed like Kim's except the color was a robin's egg blue and he had his usual goofy grin plastered all over his mug.

"Hi Bon Bon!" the two chimed as one.

Bonnie let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to flee. Ron bounded off two trees trunks and landed in front of the panicking brunette. "Where are you going Bon Bon? I thought you wanted to play with me."

Bonnie turned to run in a different direction and literally ran into Kim, falling down from the collision. "You still can't have him," Kim playfully snarled as she turned her back on Bonnie and looked over her shoulder waggling a finger. "No touchy my Monkey Boy! But if you want to play with my tail I wouldn't mind." Bonnie saw the auburn furred tail was really growing out of Kim's behind since her gym shorts were pushed down exposing most of her butt. Kim swished the tail in Bonnie's face.

Bonnie flinched when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see the tip of a blond-haired tail resting across her shoulder.

"We just wanted to let you know your not crazy Bon Bon," Ron said as his fifth appendage caressed Bonnie's neck and cheek. "We just learned about our little extra additions today so we're a bit surprised too." The tip of Ron's tail wiped under Bonnie's nose and she batted it away. "Sorry," Ron apologized, "I'm just getting used to controlling it."

Kim sat down in front of her rival and slowly powered down as she spoke. "You were right about Ron getting his Mystical Powers a few years ago and it's just now kicking in. I got my Powers yesterday and I'm just starting to understand them." Kim blushed a bit. "I'm sorry I harshed on you a few minutes ago. My emotions got the better of me when I smelled the high level of pheromones you were throwing off. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Ron sat down next to Kim as he powered down too. "If your offer of friendship still stands, Kim and I would love it if you'd help us with our new Powers."

Bonnie's wide-eyed stare bounced between the couple.


	6. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing from this story but your reviews and a chance to manually manipulate a sentence or two. Slap slap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 6

New Friend

"So let me get this straight," Bonnie said as she licked her grape flavored ice cream cone and pointed at Kim. "Coyote Kim can run twice as fast and your senses are improved too?"

"That's right," Kim said as she swirled her tongue around the side of her strawberry cone and licked her lips. "I can smell the hot dog vendor's cart on the other side of the park from here and you just saw how quick I am when I went to get our ice cream. I even had time for a little chat with Tara. I told her we ran into you and that you'd call her later to explain everything."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "call Tara so she doesn't think I've gone completely bonkers." She perked up and poked Ron on the arm. "And Monkey Boy here is more agile, can climb better and is a lot stronger."

"Yep," Ron said as he finished off his vanilla cone topped with grated cheddar cheese. "That's what we found out so far. Maybe you can think of some other powers the Mystical Force might give us."

"But why me?" Bonnie begged. "Why would you make friends with me and ask for my help when I've been nothing but a huge pain in your butts over the last four years?" Bonnie peered at Kim with questioning eyes. "What about our rivalry?"

"Bonnie," Kim said condescendingly, "you were the only one in the rivalry. I only saw you as a great cheerleader who would push me to a higher level. I never liked the way you treated Ron and me but I understood where it came from, your home life. I saw it all too clearly when we were bonded together."

"You think I'm great?" Bonnie enthused before she slumped a bit. "But you're right. Life with my two Sisters hasn't been all peaches and cream for me. Connie and Lonnie have been major thorns in my side for like, forever. I guess I transfered my anger and frustrations with them over to you two since I was jealous of your friendship and travels."

"We've also heard you and Tara will be attending You See Berk this fall," Ron added. "If you and Kim will be classmates, you might want a familiar face or two as friends. I'm going to CALF to study to be a chef. It's right next door so, as an added bonus, you and Tara can join us for some tasty assignments I'll be bringing home."

"You did do some wonderful things when you were in charge of the school cafeteria," Bonnie pondered aloud. "Let me think about it."

"What are you and Tara studying at Berkley?" Kim queried.

"Both Tara and I are enrolled in their Political Science course," Bonnie informed the couple. "I want to run for office and Tara will be behind the scenes as my campaign manager."

"I can see you as a politician," Kim smirked. "Being popular sorta runs in your blood, doesn't it?"

"Not to mention all the Machiavellian machinations you can get caught up in," Ron added with a laugh.

The two girls stared wide-eyed and mouths agape at Ron before Kim shook her head and asked, "Where did you come up with that?"

"What?" Ron answered innocently, "you mean Mickey-Villain? It's from the movie last night."

"What movie," Kim queried her fiancé as she absentmindedly licked at her ice cream and peered at him.

"I watched the late show when you fell asleep after we made lo..." Ron suddenly realized what he was about to reveal. "LOAVES!! WE MADE A FEW LOAVES OF BREAD AND KP FELL ASLEEP WHILE THEY WERE BAKING!!"

Bonnie roared with laughter. "I've heard people refer to making love as makin bacon, but I've never heard it referred to as baking bread! What were you trying to do, put a bun in Kim's oven?"

"That's not funny Bonnie," Kim harshed and glared at the brunette. After a few seconds Kim broke out in a little giggle and confessed, "No actually, last night was our first time."

"And you fell asleep after?" Bonnie questioned still giggling. "It's usually the guy who falls asleep after making love."

Kim's face reddened. "Well, he wore me out after an hour and a half." The teal-eyed brunette's jaw dropped and smashed the cone in her hand. "What?" Kim queried as she handed Bonnie a napkin to clean off her messy chin. "Ron runs around a lot on our missions so he has great stamina. He's always getting chased around the lair by ten or fifteen henchmen. Why do you think he excelled at running back?"

"Or I'm getting shot at by the latest take over the world laser or gadget," Ron added rubbing his butt.

Bonnie laughed lightly before she asked Ron, "So you watched the movie last night too? I couldn't believe it when they revealed the Butler did it."

"Why not?" Ron begged. "The Butler and the dead guys Son were the only two who knew about the secret passages in the house and the Son was supposedly with his girlfriend when his Dad was murdered."

"Wait a minute R?" Bonnie begged waving her free hand as she noticed her cone was now dripping onto her wrist and arm. "The Son knew about the passages because he played in them when he was a kid. How would the Butler know about them?" Bonnie held her ice cream slimed hand out to the side and looked around on the ground.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Ron chided the brunette as he handed her a fresh napkin. "The Butler started working at the mansion before the Son was born and he did all the housework. He probably discover the secret passages when he was dusting the bookcase in the library or the fireplace mantle in the private den. There was also the fact that the passages were always clean, no cobwebs or dust. Besides he had a great motive. He hated the old man for making him work on his birthday every year."

"So it was a good movie and I should see it?" Kim questioned the two.

"Not really," Bonnie and Ron said in unison.

"The plot stunk and there weren't any bricks of fury," Ron said in disgust.

"And it was in black and white," Bonnie added with a nod.

Kim looked at Ron, then over at Bonnie. "B, do you realize you just held a whole conversation with Ron and didn't put him down once?"

"I did?" Bonnie wondered aloud to no one in particular. "I guess I did!" She looked over at the couple. "Maybe we can be friends at college."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator watch. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim," the Web Guru's smiling face shone from the one inch screen. "Motor Ed and his crew have been spotted wandering around the Denver Auto Show. The promoter wants you there in case anything goes down."

"Knowing Motor Ed and cars, something will!" Ron said with a snort.

"And our ride?" Kim asked going into mission mode as she and Ron stood up.

"It will meet you at your house in fifteen minutes," Wade said before taking a sip of his ever present soda.

"Can I come too?" Bonnie begged as she arose and the three teens started to walk out of the secluded area.

"I don't know Bonnie," Kim said warily.

"Why not?" Ron interjected. "She did fairly well when you two were bonded and went up against Dementor. You said so yourself. And it's only Motor Ed."

"Motor Ed's crew is from New Jersey," Kim warned. "They're a tough bunch of hooligans."

"I can take care of myself," Bonnie said confidently. "Look, if we're going to be friends I'd like to help you occasionally on your missions. Maybe I can shift the load away from you and Ron and make the job a little easier. Besides, it will help my public image when I run for office. You know... Bonnie Rockwaller! She's tough on crime!"

Kim peered warily at Bonnie for a moment then turned to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you make the ride for three?"

Wade typed in his computer for all of two seconds and smiled. "Done!"

"Wade you rock," Kim enthused and turned off the devise.

"I'll drive us to your house K," Bonnie said as she steered them toward the parking lot not far away. The teens started jogging to the car.

"What about your clothes," Ron asked the brunette. "You can't go on a mission dressed in that skimpy tank top, hiking shorts and flip flops... though it is a nice ensemble and you pull it off with aplomb."

"Thank You Ron but don't worry," Bonnie smirked. "I always carry a change of clothes or two in the car. I have something in the trunk I can wear on a mission."

All three teens, not worrying about car doors, leapt into the white convertible. "Ron," Bonnie said hesitantly as she started the car, "there's something different about you... and I don't mean your tail."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Bonnie said to Kim as they bounced and bumped around in the back of the helicopter on the way to the Auto Show, "what are you going to study at Berkley?"

"I'm taking the Poli Sci classes too but on I'm on the international track. I'm looking to be a diplomat or ambassador later in life."

"And where is Ron going?"

"He's going to CALF, the Culinary Academy of Libations and Food," Kim informed her brand new friend as she looked over to her fiancé who was in deep meditation. "He's studying to be a chef. Ron is so lucky sometimes. They're giving him a full scholarship and a apartment to live in."

"What about you," Bonnie said slightly miffed. "Didn't I hear you almost got a full ride too? Tara told me all you have to worry about is housing and books."

Kim let out a nervous little laugh. "I guess I'm fortunate also. All I'll need to buy are my books."

"So you and Ron will be shacking up?" Bonnie slyly asked with a big dose of innuendo thrown in to boot.

"As a married couple," Kim quickly stated. "Our parents wouldn't hear of us living together if we weren't married."

"So whens the wedding?" Bonnie queried. "I haven't heard anything about you two getting hitched."

"The ceremony is a week from Tuesday," Kim said sheepishly. "We told everyone not to tell you and didn't send an invitation because you weren't very nice to us during high school, and I thought you'd decline anyway. Now that things have changed you're on the guest list if you'd like to come."

"Thank You," Bonnie said with a tear in her eye. "Do you need any help getting the planning done?"

"No, not really," Kim said with a shrug. "Ron got most of the preparations finalized in the last few days. He got the flowers, decorations and menu set for the reception and Monique is making the brides maids dresses."

"You're about five minutes out," the pilot/owner of the large personal chopper hollered.

"Thank You for the ride Mr. Storm," Kim yelled above the rotor noise as she and Bonnie walked up to the cockpit.

"Hey, Thank You for helping me land the jet airliner two months ago," Mr. Storm said with a smile.

"You helped fly a big jet plane?" Bonnie marveled to the auburn-haired girl.

"No," the pilot corrected Bonnie, "I'm a pilot with Middleton International Air. Kim flew up during a violent thunderstorm and got my landing gear unstuck."

"It was no big," Kim waved off the deed. "I'm just glad I had my jet-pack backpack with me at the time. It was only a matter of avoiding the lightning, jetting into the wheel well while the plane was in flight and finding the loose connection in the miles of wiring." Kim turned in the doorway and motioned Bonnie to go back into the cabin. "Here, put this on." She handed Bonnie a backpack and donned a similar one. Kim turned to her meditating boyfriend, "Ron, it's time!"

Ron slumped in his seat. "Aw, Mannnnnn!"

"Are we going to hike to the Auto Show from the airport?" Bonnie asked as she put on the pack. "Don't you have a ride lined up or can't we take a taxi or something?"

"No Bonnie," Kim said shaking her head as she made sure Bonnie's pack was snug and secure, "we're jumping." She handed the brunette a helmet and goggles.

"I hate this part of the mission," Ron grumbled loudly as he opened the exit door. "Why can't we land every once in a while?"

"Don't be a baby Ron Ron," Bonnie chided as she stood behind him in the doorway. "Think of it this way. The sooner we get on the ground and take down Motor Ed and his crew the sooner you can hit Bueno Nacho." Bonnie turned to Kim, smiled and confided, "You just gotta know how to motivate him."

Kim smirked as she watched Ron back into Bonnie almost knocking her over. "That line hasn't worked for a few years now B. I haven't found which buttons to push to get Ron to jump out of an airplane or helicopter on his own."

"Well then," Bonnie shrugged, pushed Ron out the door and quickly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did very well Bonnie," Kim marveled at the brunette as she took off her helmet and swished her hair into place. "Do you jump often?"

"No," Bonnie casually said as she shed her parachute and helmet, "that was my first jump. I thought it was fun!"

"Fun!!!" Ron bellowed and almost fell over in disbelief as he pointed to the sky. "That is not fun!"

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Bonnie asked as she started to bundle up her chute. She saw neither Ron nor Kim were gathering their shrouds so she dropped hers, "are you acrophobic?"

"Nope," Ron shrugged as the three teens started their walk across the parking lot, "I'm not afraid of circus folk, mainly just the lions. Oh and the clowns can be irritating too."

"What?" Bonnie tried to clarify. "No I mean..."

"Ron isn't afraid of heights," Kim interjected.

"It's the ground coming up at me like a runaway freight train that scares the bejeebers out of me," Ron said with a major case of the shudders.

The trio walked into the convention center just as panic overtook the crowd and everyone started to race out the nearest exit doors.

"It looks like we got here just in time," Bonnie chimed. "The party must have just started."

"There they are." Kim pointed over to an area where Motor Ed and his crew were stripping the engines from three brand new pick up trucks for parts. "Bonnie, why don't you hang back and just watch this time."

"Okay," Bonnie said as she clambered up on the hood of a new SUV and sat down. "If you need any help, which I very much doubt, call me."

Ron and Kim casually sauntered over to the five bad guys and Kim cleared her throat. "Ahem! Don't you think you should wait until these vehicles go on sale so you can buy one before you take it apart?"

"Red!" Motor Ed said as he came out from under the open hood of a truck, a screw driver in one hand and a 5/16th open end box wrench in the other, "nice to see you again, seriously."

"When are you going to learn that stealing is a crime?" Ron asked, wagging a finger at the mullet topped, automotive maniac. "What would Mama Lipski say?"

"You tell him Ron Ron!" Bonnie cheered from her ringside perch.

"Why should I care about what Auntie Lisa Lipski sez," Ed snorted completely ignoring Bonnie. "I mean seriously! Cousin Drew is the bad influence in the family Dude. I just want the radical new fuel injector from this bad boy. Seriously!"

"Iz it time to fight now Boss?" the very large lackey wearing sunglasses asked. "Cause I tink they iz gonna try and stop us."

"You seriously think?" Motor Ed questioned, partly sarcastic partly in earnest.

"I think!" Ron growled as his eyes changed from their normal chocolate brown to a glowing blue and he got into a Martial Arts stance. "And I think you should put everything back the way you found it or you're going to get your collective butts kicked!"

"Nice comeback R," Bonnie hollered with a fist shot into the air.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed begged as he shook his head and noticed the teal-eyed brunette for the first time.

"Seriously," Kim said in a serious manner while taking a fighting stance.

"But Red," Motor Ed started, "we were just getting a few parts for your wedding present."

"Do you honestly think Ron and I would actually accept a wedding gift with stolen parts in it?" Kim queried, her tweak building rapidly. "And stop calling me Red! My name is Kim Possible and my hair is auburn colored, not red!"

"You tell him K!" Bonnie cheered from the sideline.

"You seriously want me to call you Auburn?" Motor Ed asked with a straight face. "And what's with the fan club over there? Do you guys have groupies now? Seriously!"

"She's a friend who wants to start helping Ron and me on missions," Kim said with a blush as she stood out of her Martial Arts pose and shrugged. "What can I say? We were on the same cheer squad."

"A cheerleader Boss," the little dark haired crew chief said in disgust. "I hate cheerleaders! They're always so snooty!"

Bonnie hopped off the vehicle and planted her fists on her hips. "We are not snooty!"

The little guy walked over to Bonnie and stared her down. (Well, if you can call someone who's eleven inches shorter and looking directly at Bonnie's chest, staring her down...) "All the cheerleaders I knew in school wouldn't give me the time of day! They was always mean to me!"

"I can't imagine why," Bonnie shot back. "You are such a loser! I mean really! Who greases their hair into a Pompadour anymore? And you reek of gasoline and motor oil! Phew!!"

"I'll give you motor oil Little Missy!" The diminutive henchman took a swing at Bonnie. She quickly took a step back avoiding the punch and preformed a perfect high kick to the lackey's chin knocking him back. The man lunged at Bonnie again but the brunette pirouetted to the left, letting him run headlong into the massive bumper of a Hum Vee.

"Dude!" Ron said in mock imitation of Motor Ed, "if your hench guys can't even take on an eighteen year old, untrained cheerleader you're in serious trouble. Seriously!"

"You seriously think so?" Motor Ed queried.

"Seriously!" both Kim and Ron answered in unison.

Motor Ed looked at Ron, then at Kim, then at Bonnie. He peered at the three teens another time, then once more before he let out a heavy sigh and turned to his crew. "Okay guys, put it all back. Consider it our wedding present, Auburn. Seriously."

Denver PD came rushing in and surrounded the bad guys as they went to work replacing the parts they had stripped from the vehicles. The teenage trio watched for a minute before they turned and walked out of the arena.

"Well that was fun," Bonnie enthused to Kim and Ron. "What now?"

"Now we wait for our ride home," Kim said with a smile. "When we get back to Middleton Ron and I have another job lined up."

"What's that?"

"My parents are going out on the town tonight," Ron chirped happily. "We're babysitting my baby Sister Hanna."

Kim latched onto Ron's arm and smirked to him, "And to think you used to think of Hanna as The Intruder." Kim turned to Bonnie. "What are your plans for tonight B?"

"Tara and I were going to see that chick flick, _Throbs of Desire_ for the third time. Why?"

"Why don't you two come over to my house," Ron said as he looked at Kim and she nodded in agreement. "We can start planning for college in the fall."


	7. Kindling and Zapped

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing from this story except your reviews and a chance to sing in the rain. It rains a lot here in Southern Florida during the Summer months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Kindling and Zapped

"Your Sister Hanna is just so precious Ron Ron," Bonnie sang as she came down the stairs and joined up with the three other teens watching a movie. "And she's such a good baby. I haven't heard her cry once tonight."

"Come to think about it," Ron pondered aloud, "she doesn't cry like most babies do, does she KP. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" He worriedly started to get up.

"She perfectly alright Ron," Kim said as she continued to watch the movie and reached up to grab him. "Some babies don't cry very much and I doubt if Super, Save the World, Ninja Babies cry at all." Kim managed to latch onto the back of Ron's pants by the waistband to pulled him back onto the couch. Her fingertips went right through the denim fabric and dislocated a small flap in the back of his cargo pants. "What's this Ron!?!" Kim queried wiggling her fingers through the flap. Kim's dancing digits drew the attention of both Tara and Bonnie as all three girls gathered around Ron's rear end.

"Oh that," Ron nervously tittered. "I didn't want to rip my pants or pull them down if I grew a tail so I cut out that flap and sewed it so my tail had somewhere to get out. You like?"

"That's ingenuous Ron Ron," Bonnie chimed as she examined the Velcro® closure.

"So you can really grow a tail?" Tara begged curiously. "I didn't believe Bonnie when she told me. Can you do it now, I'd like to see!"

"I've been practicing," the blond boy said as his eye color changed to a light blue and he began to glow all over with the same color aura, "but the tail doesn't happen every time yet."

The three girls watched through the flap as a bump formed under Ron's Godzilla boxer shorts. It slowly grew longer and curled up as it pushed the waistband of his underwear down and out of the way. The furry end finally inched out and continued it's way through the flap.

"That's amazing," Tara exhaled. She reached out to touch the slender appendage.

"TARA DON'T!" Ron yelped and spun away.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Kim begged as she stepped over to him and gently took his arm.

"I'm sorry Tara," Ron sheepishly said as he blushed, "but my tail is kinda sensitive when it first comes out. Give it a minute then you can have my tail. I mean," his blush deepened, "then you can touch me. NO! That sounded sick and wrong didn't it?" The tail wrapped around his waist as it finally finished it's growth spurt just shy of five feet. "At least I won't be losing my pants when it comes out."

"That's okay Ron," Tara giggled at Ron's obvious distress over his choice of words and then rapid return to normal. (Normal for Ron that is.) "I think it's beautiful. Its the same color as your hair."

"That's what everybody says," Ron wondered aloud as the tail unwound and brushed over his scalp. "I haven't noticed." The golden hued piece of flesh and fur extended out to the platinum blond and caressed her cheek.

"Oh Ron!" Tara sighed as her eyes closed with the sensation, "it's so soft and warm!" Her hands gingerly grasped the tail as she snuggled it to her face. "I'd like to take this to bed and..." Tara's eyes shot open in shock as she audibly gasped and blushed a deep, fire engine red. "I mean I..."

"That's alright T," Bonnie giggled, "I had the same thought when Ron did that to me in the park."

"I've had the same fantasy," Kim admitted with a blush of her own. "And I can't wait until I can get a chance to see if Ron's tail can, ah... do things in bed."

"You mean it KP?" Ron brightened as the appendage slipped from Tara's hands and circled under the blond's chin before returning back around his waist. "Because I was thinking the same thing with your tail."

"Kim has a tail too?" Tara questioned totally taken aback as she plopped down into a chair. "Is it like Ron's?"

"No," Bonnie cut in before Kim could answer. "Kim's tail is shorter and bushy, like a foxes."

"It's a coyote tail," Kim said with a smirk. Her eyes flashed as her pupils darkened and glowed. Kim turned her back to the three teenagers and pushed her Capri pants down so her tail could emerge unimpeded. A stump first formed and quickly sprouted auburn fur as it grew to full length in seconds.

"You like?" Kim comically queried her blond girlfriend as she swished it back and forth a few times.

"Whoa!" Tara exhaled as her hand slapped her face. A look of confusion overtook her amazement. "But... what good is a tail when you're fighting?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Kim mused as she turned to face the group. "The only thing I can figure is it'll make a great distraction in the beginning. It will confuse them the first time they see it but after that..."

"You might be able to use it to balance better in spin kicks," Ron postulated, "or maybe if you whip it just right it would increase your kick velocity or impact."

"Maybe if you fan it fast enough," Bonnie said in contemplation, "it might create a strong wind to knock someone or something over."

"Or if you swish it a certain way, like in circles," Tara postulated drawing little spirals in the air with a finger, "it will make you invisible. What?" she queried when she saw disbelief on Ron, Bonnie and Kim's faces, "it's suppose to be Mystical. Who says it should have conventional properties?"

"Tara's right," Kim said with a nod and a finger stroke of her chin in thought, "we need to think outside the box." She peered over her shoulder as the furry appendage wagged back and forth faster and faster. A nice breeze was created but not enough to more than ruffle the stack of newspapers at the end of the couch. Kim didn't disappear either.

"Maybe if you pass gas and fan it at them," Ron put forth with a chuckle. Tara and Bonnie joined in on the joke.

"That's not funny Ron!" Kim started harshly as she spun to face her fiancé. The fur at the tip of her tail barely brushed the lamp shade on the end table and slashed a neat foot long gash in the fabric.

"KP you just..." Ron astonished.

"I see Ron," Kim answered in disbelief. "I barely touched the shade and it's cut clean through! I wonder how tough my tail is?"

"Hang on K," Bonnie said with an upraised finger. She went to the couch and picked up the stack of newspapers. "We'll start small. How about, say," she counted off several sheets of news print and held them up, "five sheets to start."

A playful but determined smirk crossed Kim's face as she spun quickly and slashed with her tail. Five half sheets of paper fluttered to the floor. "Double it!" she ordered.

Bonnie dipped into the stack of newspapers and came up with the requested amount. She barely had them at chest level before Kim spun again and severed the newspapers in twain. Bonnie flinched as the fur whipped inches from her face but smiled and asked, "Double?"

"You know it!" Kim wickedly smiled in full mission mode. Ron ran out of the room for all of nine seconds before he casually walked back in with his usual goofy grin on his face. Kim didn't put any effort into slicing the twenty sheets of new print. She merely swatted her tail at the papers and they fell apart.

"Need a bigger challenge?" Ron queried as he waggled his eyebrows which seemed a tad bushier while he was powered up.

"What do you have in mind?" the auburn haired (both head and tail) beauty begged her beau.

A golden haired tail holding a large quantity of lumber appeared from behind the boy. "I got some quarter inch corner molding, a few one by twos and three two by fours."

"Sweet," both Kim and Bonnie enthused at the same time.

"Jinx," Bonnie quickly added, "you owe me a soda."

"I'll get them," Ron offered and turned to Tara. "Would you care to play caddy while I attend to the beverages?"

The blond girl took the pieces of wood from Ron's tail and they swiftly sank to the floor. "Oof Ron! These must weight a ton," she whined. "And they're awkward to hold! How did you carry them with your tail?"

"I didn't think they were that heavy," Ron said with a shrug as he headed for the kitchen.

Tara laid the lumber on the floor. "Do you want to start small?"

"Let's start with the one by twos," Kim said with a smirk as her tail anxiously wagged back and forth.

When Ron returned carrying a tray loaded with ice cube filled glasses and cans of soda he found the floor littered with splintered wood. "I see you got the kindling chopped."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim lovingly pulled Ron's arm close around her as the four stood around the crib to watch Hanna peacefully sleep. A content smile graced the cherub face of Ron's step-sister as she stirred and stretched before settling back into slumber.

"Hanna is just so adorable when she's asleep," Tara said barely audible not wanting to wake the tiny tot. "Seeing her like this makes me want to have one or two of my own."

"Me too," Bonnie hushed. "What about you K? Doesn't watching your future sister-in-law like this give you ideas?"

"Yes, but it won't be for six or seven years," Kim said as she laced her hand with Ron's and brought the pair up to her lips. She planted a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. "Ron and I have decided we have all the time in the world before we're ready to start a family. Our Mystical Powers will allow us live twenty times longer than normal so we'll have plenty of time for children later."

Both Kim and Ron felt the Kimmunicator watch vibrate and walked out of the room, pulling the door almost closed before Kim turned it on. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim quietly asked.

"I know you're standing just outside of Hanna's room," the Tech Guru said sotto voce, "but Dementor is at it again. He stole the Pan Can."

Ron let out a low growl, turned on his heels and quickly stomped off down the hall to the stairs up to his room. "Ride?" Kim said sternly.

"It will be in front of the house in ten minutes."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said with a scowl on her face as she turned off the device. She nudged open the door and motioned with her head for the two girls to join her in the hall.

Tara and Bonnie exited the room and closed the door softly. "What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Ron's parents should be home in a half hour," Kim said to the two ladies, "and Dementor is causing trouble again. Ron and I need to stop him."

"We'll be happy to watch Hanna until they get home," Tara giggled quietly.

"Go on," Bonnie urged with a sly smirk. "Go stop that Dr. Demental guy."

"It Professor, and Thanks," Kim said, returning the wry smile.

Tara started to giggle loudly and couldn't stifle much of it. Bonnie begged softly, "What is it T?"

"Dementor's lair is over in Europe, right?" the blond asked innocently.

"Yes," Kim answered, "it's in the Bavarian Alps. Why?"

"I was just thinking," Tara tittered uncontrollably, "with the long plane ride there you might be getting a little tail on the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teen heroes channeled up their Mystic Powers as they casually strolled up to the front door of Dementor's castle. "Okay Ron, let's do it!" Kim snarled in full mission mode while baring her canine teeth.

Ron leaned down on his knuckles and swung his legs out knocking the double doors inward off their hinges. The pair swiftly entered and dashed to the main laboratory. Rufus scampered out of Ron's pants pocket and headed around the baseboard of the lab towards where Dementor stood.

"When will you stop stealing the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim yelled to Professor Dementor and his henchmen.

"I vill not stop until I have completed my experiments!" the diminutive villain in red ranted. "I vill zend you to another dimension UND take over za world if it takes me A LIFETIME!" The small madman pointed at the couple and screamed, "GET ZEM!"

Eighteen henchmen turned as one and ran at Kim and Ron.

The golden-tailed boy leapt to one side and bounced off a work table into two henchmen, knocking them over with a resounding thud. Two more goons attacked and tried to box him in. Ron timed it perfectly and back flipped onto the top of the work bench letting the two collide, taking them out of the picture. A fifth henchman tried to grab Ron's legs. Ron jumped straight up and caught hold of a ceiling beam.

An intense beam of light struck and flashed inches in front of him. Ron looked to where the beam had come from and saw Dementor aiming a long barreled laser cannon at him. "Whoa! It might be safer with the hench guys on the floor." Ron dropped down onto two more buff but unlucky lackeys. "KP, the Pan Can is already in the laser cannon," he yelled before he was grabbed from behind. Ron's tail snaked out from between them and tickled the large henchman under the armpit which caused the goon to let go. Ron slapped the goon across the face with his fifth appendage and poked him in the eye. The hurt henchman howled in pain and stumbled away.

Kim leap-frogged over the first villainous lackey and kicked off his neck causing the goon to land on the floor in a very painful face-plant. She somersaulted once in the air and landed, left foot forward, in the middle of another bad guys chest sending him to an early nap on the floor. Kim perked up when she heard a slight noise behind her. She peeked over her shoulder in time to see two henchmen charging toward her. Kim allowed them to get within arms (or tails) distance before she whipped her fluffy red brown tail back and forth knocking the pair of goons back five feet onto their butts, unconscious.

The auburn haired hero dispatched four more of the villainous hired help before she took a second to glance over and see how Ron was faring. His back was to her as he squared off against three huge henchmen. Kim heard the hum and tasted the electricity in the air before she caught some motion out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Dementor powering up the laser cannon and aiming it at Ron again.

"RON, LOOK..." was all she managed to get out before the gun fired and struck her fiancé square in the back. A big flash of light lit up the room.

Ron vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim howled in anguish, her hands clasped to the sides of her head and eyes closed not wanting to visually verify her fiancé was MIA.

The sound of glass breaking on the floor brought Kim around to her senses and she knew she had to open her eyes. Professor Dementor was still out there with his PDVI enhanced cannon and there were probably a few henchmen left standing. Kim's inky black orbs snapped open as she took an offensive stance and charged. She took three steps before she came to a screeching halt and gazed at the destruction around her. Not one person was standing and all of the work tables were clear of the beakers, test tubes and other apparatus that usually cluttered them. The scientific paraphernalia littered the floor, broken in multiple pieces. Professor Dementor was crumpled against the wall twenty feet from the laser cannon.

"Whoa!" Kim exhaled aloud. "What happened?"

The voice of Dakota came in loud and clear. "_Sonic_ _Howl_," Kim heard in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That the first part of this story. I'll post the rest of it as soon as I tweak it some more.


	8. Landing

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and I can't believe I ate the whole thing.

Author's Notes: Where did Ron disappear to you wonder? Let's find out during the second part of the story. This now becomes a x-over tale. Yes I know I state in my profile that I dislike x-overs, but this just fit so well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 8

A Hard Landing

A bright light flashed briefly before Ron Stoppable suddenly found himself ten feet in the air. Of course gravity, being a force of nature and having the properties it has, swiftly brought the blond boy down to re-introduced him to the hard-pack ground. Ron tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees but found the effort more than difficult and gave up after a few tries. "Now I know what they mean when someone asks if they got the number of that truck. I feel like I got run over by the annual Running of the Monkeys on Ape Island." Ron slowly brought his hands to the sides of his head to see if his brains or anything else was leaking out of his skull. "Well at least it feels like I'm all in one piece."

"As far as I can see you are," the excited voice sounded slightly grating and way too loud for Ron. "Are you drunk or something? You'd be the first drunk guy I've ever seen!"

"I'm not drunk," Ron said hoping he'd feel a lot worse if he had been. He didn't know for sure having never imbibed anything stronger than mulled apple cider in his life. Ron decided he would roll over onto his back and found the going easier after the minutes rest he had had since landing. "I think I got zapped by some kinda dimensional ray thingie that Professor Dementor had."

"That might explain why you suddenly appeared in the air. Hi I'm Tuck. That's short for Tucker."

Ron opened his eyes for the first time and saw an extremely small boy with messy black hair atop a rather larger than normal head standing over him with his hand extended. He took the proffered hand. "Hi Tuck I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable." He sat up and looked around. "Where's KP?"

"Who or what is a KP?" the small boy asked.

"KP!" Ron yelled in a slight panic. "Kim!"

"You were the only thing to materialize," Tuck said excitedly. "Were you fighting aliens or something when you got zapped?" The boy animatedly started to shoot imaginary guns and made noises like six shooters and lasers banging away.

"Aliens?" Ron clucked in disbelief as he gingerly stood. "There's no such things as aliens. At least not outside of Area 51. Major Simms told us they have to check in and stay there whenever they land on Earth."

Tuck let out a little laugh. "What century are you from? Aliens came to Earth forty years ago to blow us all to smithereens and take over. At least that's what they teach us in school." The diminutive lad struck a thoughtful pose. "Although, a few aliens still show up every once in a while."

"The Earth ain't never been invaded," Ron said as he checked his head again with both hands, further in disbelief of the conversation he was having with this tiny boy with the large head.

"Ain't never is a double negative and bad grammar," the small boy corrected Ron. "That means they have invaded and, as a matter of fact, the First Galactic Invasion took place forty years ago next week."

"Don't you start correcting my grammar," Ron said as he started to head off in one direction and the boy followed. "I have a huge headache and I ain't talkin or thinkin too clearly right now. Besides, I graduated from high school last month and I done okay there. I'm going to college in the fall to learn to be a chef right after Kim and I get married and we get back from our honeymoon." Ron cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "KP!" When he didn't get an answer he stopped in his tracks and walked in another direction. "She must be back at Dementor's castle." Ron pulled the old blue Kimmunicator out of his cargo pants pocket and turned it on. "Wade, what's the sitch? Where am I?" A snow fill screen stared back at him as the sound of static issued for the device. "Where's Wade? He hardly ever leaves his room and the Kimmunicator always connects to his computer anyway so I should be getting something. When Wade goes out he usually leaves a video message saying when he'll be back."

"Don't you mean Com-municator?" the messy haired boy asked.

"No," Ron said in a huff as he stopped again allowing the smaller boy to run into his legs. "It was Kim's communicator so I dubbed it the Kimmunicator. You sure ask a lot of questions for someone so small."

"You never learn anything if you don't ask questions," Tucker enthused. "So who's this Dementor guy?"

"Just one of the many bad guys who wants to take over the world," Ron said with a nonchalant wave of the hand as he peered around to see if he could pick up any landmarks. "Kim and I fight them all the time. He's from Bavaria."

"Bavaria, where's that?"

"It's a country or region somewhere over there in Europe somewhere," Ron said dismissively as he scooped up some dirt and let it sift through his fingers to check the wind direction. He shrugged when he realized knowing the wind direction meant nothing in this particular sitch. "I don't exactly know where."

"Europe? Where's that?"

"Don't they teach you guys geography?" the blond boy said as he turned his focus on the diminutive disquieting distraction. "Even I studied geography when I was your age."

"Oh, I get straight A's in geography," Tucker said proudly.

"Then," Ron asked scratching his head, "why don't you know one of the seven continents?"

"Seven?" Tuck queried, taken aback. "There are only six continents!"

"Seven," Ron affirmed definitively.

"Six," Tuck shot back.

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

Ron angrily ticked off the names on his fingers. "There's Asia, Africa, North America, South America, Australia, Antarctica and Europe!"

"Eurasia is a continent," the small boy said confidently with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "You didn't mention Eurasia."

"It's not a continent," Ron stated.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"Is NOT!"

"What are you two arguing about Tuck," the voice interrupted from behind Ron. He spun around to see a red-headed boy slightly younger than him standing in a distinct, full-out slouch with both hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey Brad." Tucker tossed a thumb at Ron. "This guy says Eurasia isn't a continent. He called it Europe and Asia."

"They've always been separate continents... Europe and Asia," Ron almost pleaded. "At least that's what I learned in school."

"Then your school must be using some really old textbooks," the redhead called Brad said with a dismissive shrug. "They haven't been considered separate continents since the big Earth Conference of 2029."

"Two thousand twenty-nine!?!" Ron yelled in shock. "That's like twenty-two years from now!"

"Nope," the older boy said shaking his head casually, "that was forty-four years ago. That's ancient history."

"Aw Man!" Ron whined as he slapped both hands to his head in realization of what had occurred. "The Pan Can did it to me again! That's why KP ain't around!"

"Hi Brad, whose your friend?" the female voice came from above.

"Ack!" Ron yelped with a jump when a six and a half foot tall robotic girl landed next to Brad. Small blue flames were coming from the back of her ponytails and smoke whooshed from the soles of her feet as she alit. "This is too much! I gotta focus," Ron said as he started to really panic. "I need some serenity time." Ron sat down on the ground, folded his legs and placed the backs of his hands on his knees with the tips of his thumbs and middle fingers forming circles as he closed his eyes. Ron took two deep breaths and let them out slowly before his breathing shallowed.

"Hey Jenny," the redhead casually said to the white and azure hued robot girl, "I dunno. Tuck was arguing with him when I got here. Tuck, who is this stranger?" The three locals peered at the blond teenager in the Lotus Position going into a deep meditation.

"He said his name is Ron Stoppable," the small raven haired lad said shaking his head. "But isn't Mr. Stoppable, like, older than your Mom, Jenny?"

"Let's see," the robot girl said as she struck the classic thinking pose with a finger tapping her chin. "The First Galactic Invasion was forty years ago and Mom was in her early twenties when it happened. Mr. Stoppable was born at the beginning of the century so... Mom should be around the same age as Mr. Stoppable."

"He was calling for KP and Kim," Tucker informed his brother and their robotic next door neighbor. "Do you think he knows Mr. Stoppable's Mom? Isn't her name Kim?"

"Yep," Brad said, "but as far as I know no one has seen her since after the First Galactic Invasion, she's such a billionaire recluse. I mean Kim Stoppable must be at least a hundred years old now."

"I don't know Brad," Jenny warily said to her next door neighbor. "I think my Mom and Kim are friends. They occasionally talk on the Visu-Phone and I believe she's come over to to my house a few times. The woman didn't look much older than thirty five. Although... Mom did mention Kim was celebrating her eighty-fourth birthday the last time she came over."

"You've actually met Mrs. Stoppable and call her by her first name?" Tucker said excitedly as he hopped up and down."She's wonderful! She's marvelous! She's a legend! They devote a whole chapter to her battles during the First Galactic Invasion in our history books!"

"You mean to her and Rufus," Brad corrected his little brother.

Ron's eyes shot open. "RUFUS!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wade," Kim sternly said to the image on her Kimmunicator wristwatch, "Dementor and his henchmen have been taken care of but Ron was hit by some kind of ray and he's missing."

"Buddy!" Rufus squeaked loudly as he ran around the laboratory looking in every nook and cranny.

"Calm down Kim," Wade tried to assuage his friend, "GJ will be there in a minute to take Dementor into custody. Tell me what happened. But first... why are your eyes glowing and why is there a tail with your hair color swishing anxiously behind you?"

"That's a long story," Kim sighed as she powered down, "I'll tell you later. When Ron and I got to Professor Dementor's lair we started to battle the henchmen. We had taken down almost half of his goons when Dementor started to fire at Ron with a laser cannon that had the PDVI in it." Kim walked over to the big gun and pulled the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer out. "Dementor hit Ron with the ray just before Rufus or I could get to him."

The mighty mole rat scampered onto Kim's shoulder with a very distraught look on his face. "Can't find," he sadly groaned and shook his head.

"So Ron's been sent into another dimension," Wade coolly concluded. "All we need to do is determine what dimension he was sent to and we should be able to get him back. Scan the laser cannon and let's see what I can figure out." Kim pointed her watch at the gun and a blue beam fanned out and traveled the length of it. "Hmmm, it's worse than I figured."

"What do you mean Wade?" Kim queried.

"The laser appears to be connected to an Atomic Clock," Wade said while peering at the readouts. "Ron wasn't sent to another dimension, he was sent to another time!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you know Rufus?" Tucker begged excitedly, "Because there's a big difference of opinion as to what he really was! Some people speculate that he wasn't even human, like he was some kinda high-bred fighting machine the Mrs. Stoppable's friend Mr. Load made up outta spare body parts!"

"Rufus isn't some Frankenstein's monstrosity!" Ron yelled down at the small boy. (Even while sitting in the cross-legged Lotus Position, Ron was still a good five or six inches taller than Tucker Carbunkle.) "Rufus is my Little Buddy and Wade didn't cobble him together neither!"

"Hang on their Partner," Brad said trying to calm down the stranger. "A lot of the records were destroyed in the First Galactic Invasion and they haven't been kept very well after so we know very little since before the war. Why don't we go somewhere and you can tell us all about your friends."

"I am hungry," Ron said rubbing his rumbling stomach as he stood up out of the Lotus Position. "Let's head to Bueno Nacho and you can ask me anything you want."

"What's Bueno Nacho?" Jenny asked, "I mean besides Spanish for good chip."

"There ain't no Bueno Nacho!?" Ron yelled in full drama mode, arms and face raised to the heavens. "Great Googley Moogley! What kind of world do you people live in!!??!!"

"Whoa, settle down there," Brad said as he grabbed Ron by the shoulders to try and calm him down. "It's your normal, everyday world of 2073. Well, except for the occasional attack by the Cluster, the odd visit by an alien motorcycle gang or giant mutant mole or frog. So tell us, what is Bueno Nacho?"

A smile graced Ron's face as he waxed, "Only the Bon Diggity-est Mexican place to eat. I even added to their menu once. I invented the Naco. Part taco, part nachos. I get a hefty royalty check every year because of it."

"If you want Mexican food," Tuck offered, "we can always go to Mex-O at the mall, although their food isn't strictly Mexican. It's more Tex-Mex and they serve Nacos."

"That sounds good to me," Ron said as he headed off in one direction even though he didn't know where the mall was. "As long as it's cheesy, I'm buying." He stopped in his tracks, dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Do you think they'd take cash that's seventy years old?" Ron handed two bills to Jenny.

The robot girl examined the paper money and gasped, "Wow! I've never seen money this old ever!" She turned the bills over. "They look so new too. Ah, whose Benjamin Franklin? Anyway, we can stop at the Antique Shop in the mall first so you can sell these for real cash. Then we can eat."

A panel in Jenny's chest opened up and a nine inch diagonal television with a very convex screen folded out facing her. "XJ-9!" an older woman with a spiky white hairdo menaced from the screen with a slightly shaky, always groaning voice, "where do you think you're going Young Lady!? You need to come home this instance and clean your room!"

"But Mom!" Jenny whined, "Brad and I just made a new friend and we were going to the mall to get something to eat!"

"Oh no you're not! You are not going to the mall just so you can spend another seventy-five dollars on hair barrettes! You don't even have hair!" The TV swiveled and pointed at Ron. "Your new friend can go to the mall on his own and... What's this? By any chance is your name Ron Stoppable young man?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ron said happily, "that's my name."

"XJ-9 you must bring your new friend home with you immediately!"

"But I'm hungry," Ron whined, "and I was gonna treat everyone to something cheesy."

"Tuck and I will go to the mall and get you something to eat," Brad offered. He snatched the bills from Jenny, swiftly stuck both hands back in his pockets and slouched into his regular stance. "We'll meet up with you at your house Jen."

"Okay," Jenny said as she stepped up to Ron and pulled him into a one arm embrace. Her triangular ponytails rotated and fired up, "We'll see you at my house." The robot girl and Ron shot up into the air with Ron screaming at the top of his lungs.


	9. Reunited

Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing but your reviews and I believe it's called a double standard because it's twice as true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 9

Reunited

The odd couple landed in front of a modest four story house, the top three stories faced almost entirely with windows in the front and back.

"Sorry about the screaming," Ron said to his metallic ride. "It's not like KP doesn't always carry me like that when she uses her grappling line but your body was a little cold."

"So... KP?" Jenny asked tentatively as she opened the front door and led Ron into the house. "She wouldn't happen to be The Great Kim Stoppable?"

"Nope, I don't think so," Ron said shaking his head. "KP is Kim Possible. She's my fiancé. We're supposed to get married in two weeks. That was before we went on a mission to stop Professor Dementor. I guess I got zapped by a laser cannon loaded with the Pan Can and wound up here. I don't think I have any relatives named Kim but you never know after sixty years. My baby Sister Hanna could have had kids and grandkids by now. Maybe even great grandkids." He looked around the room and noticed a lot of equipment and robots half assembled. "Is your Mom an inventor?"

"Yes," Jenny giggled. "Mom's always working on something."

"And did she work on you?"

"Yes I did young man," the small woman with spiky hair said as she entered the room. "I created the XJ series of robots to thwart alien invasions and generally help save the world."

"Coolio," Ron enthused with a goofy grin as he turned to the young robot. "I guess that means there are a lot of robots like you around since you're what, fifteen or sixteen years old?"

"No, no," the older woman said dismissively. "XJ-9 is one of a kind. And you Sir are one of a kind too. Yes, yes. The blond hair and cowlick, the large ears... and those freckles!" She let out a weird, almost Ed Wynn style chuckle. "Yes those freckles are most adorable. She described you perfectly after all these years. You are definitely her Ronald."

"Her Ronald?" the blond boy begged warily. "My name is Ron but who are you talking about?"

"Nora is talking about me." The familiar voice came from the darkness behind Ron and froze him in his tracks.

"K-K-KP?" Ron questioned in total surprise as he spun around and saw only a shadow against the wall of the room. The silhouette was familiar like the voice, especially in the hair style, but it had a fuller figure. It immediately reminded Ron of Mrs. Dr. Possible but with Kim's hairdo.

"No one has called me that in sixty-six years," the voice said before it leapt at Ron, somersaulted once in the air and landed in a big embrace.

"Kim?" Ron asked hesitantly, his arms wrapping around the woman hugging him. "Is it really you? The hair looks familiar but it doesn't smell like strawberries."

"I haven't been able to buy my strawberry shampoo and rinse since the company went out of business twenty years ago," the woman said as she nestled further into his arms. "I hope you don't mind raspberries. It's just like the time you couldn't buy your deodorant spray anymore. You put up such a fuss with the company."

The woman giggled and hugged Ron harder. His hands caressed the usual places he used to caress his girlfriend before his fingers found a flap in the back of the jeans she wore. Ron's face lit up in recognition as he flipped the flap open and closed a few times. "KP!"

Their lips met in THE most passionate kiss ever allowed by The Walt Disney Company censors. As their lips finally parted Kim sighed, "And I haven't done that in sixty-six years either. I've missed it so. I've missed you Sweetie"

Ron finally opened his eyes and a shocked look quickly sprung to his face. "Kim you're old!" He blushed and shook his head in panic. "I mean you look older, like you're aged ten years or so. NO! Make it five! You only look five years older!"

"Ron Sweetie, it's alright," Kim said as she gently patted his chest. "I know I might look a little different than what you remember. It's been sixty years since you last saw me in Dementor's lair."

"Sixty years!?!" Jenny marveled. "I told Brad you didn't look any older than thirty five. How come you haven't aged very much?"

"Hey!" Ron yelled in realization, "the MCP did help with the aging!"

"Yes it did," Kim agreed. "And I look a bit different because I've had a child. Your child Sweetie." She gave him a peck on the lips. "That helped a little during the long years without you around."

"But KP," Ron said in confusion, "I thought you were on the pill when we... you know."

Kim laughed and broke from his embrace. She took his hands, led him to the sofa and sat them down. "My Mom and Wade thought our Mystical Powers had something to do with it; That the Powers overcame the medication and allowed me to become pregnant. If you remember, we were powered up when we made love the last time on the plane to Dementor's lair."

"Of course I remember that," Ron said off-handedly. "That was only like an half hour ago."

"It might have happened only an half hour ago for you Sweetie," Kim said with a giggle, "but it was Sixty-six years ago for me. Ron Junior just celebrated his sixty-fifth birthday a few months ago."

"But..." Ron said in total overload while he thought for a few seconds. "But everyone's been calling you Kim Stoppable."

"Oh that," the auburn haired beauty said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "The wedding was all set and paid for so I went to visit Dr. Drakken in prison. I persuaded him to whip up a Eric-generation, Ron Synthoclone and went through with the ceremony. When we reached the honeymoon retreat I kissed him once and drained him of his Syntho-goo." Kim saw the shocked look on Ron's face. "What? I wanted to see if he was a good kisser like you. If he was I would have kept him around until Wade found a way to bring you back."

"And?" Ron dejectedly asked.

"He couldn't hold a candle to the real thing," Kim tittered and latched onto Ron in another huge kiss that melted him back onto the couch.

"Ahem!"

Kim blushed as she sat up and wiped her mouth. "Sorry Norene," Kim apologized and blushed deeper.

"That's okay Dear," the older woman said and blushed back. "It's perfectly understandable considering how long it's been since you've seen your Ronald."

"So Kim," Ron began tentatively as he struggled to sit up straight on the couch, "what have you been doing for the last sixty years?"

"Well, let's see." Kim leaned back into the sofa and started ticking off the items on her fingers. "I went to Berkley for two years and got my Masters degree in International Diplomacy. Then I enrolled in a few other universities and got PhD s in Criminology, Psychology and Law. Those three took five years total."

"You received four major degrees in only seven years?" Jenny marveled.

"Yeah," Kim tittered, "Ron Jr held me back a little." She stroked Ron's cheek. "With you not around Sweetie I sorta buried myself in my studies and raising RJ. Anyway, then I joined GJ and quickly rose up through the ranks until I was Betty Director's top agent. I was just about to take over her job when the First Galactic Invasion happened and I joined Skyway Patrol as a volunteer. That's where I met Nora." She turned to the small woman in the room. "We had a lot of good times, didn't we Nora?"

"Oh Dear yes Kim," Nora laughed her strange laugh as she walked over and pulled up a chair next to the couch. "We definitely cut a swath and took out quite a few aliens until Skyway Patrol hired me into their Research and Development Department." Nora's face filled with sadness. "I am sorry about that fiasco with Armagedroid. We lost a lot of good men and women to my creation."

"It's not your fault Norene," Kim kindly said as she leaned over to the little woman and patted her hand. "You warned them that the programming wasn't complete and that Armagedroid should have an off switch. It was Skyway Patrol that wanted to save a few bucks."

"Rufus!" Ron yelped as he sat up. "Where's Rufus? Did the Mystical Monkey Powers help him live longer like it did you?"

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Kim said with a tear in her eye, "he died in battle. Wade tested him and found out he lost his Powers when Monkey Fist died. His Powers transfered to you along with Fists. He was almost fifty years old when he was killed in battle. That's more than twice as long as a normal naked mole rat lives in the wild. In his last battle Rufus personally took out half an enemy squadron before he was shot down in flames."

"He was a real flying ace," Nora interjected. "Skyway Patrol wanted to ground him because of his age but he kept sneaking past the guards and he'd fly up and challenge the aliens to a dogfight."

"Skyway Patrol finally gave up trying to keep Rufus away from his ship," Kim giggled. "They even offered him an instructors position to keep him on the ground. Rufus turned them down flat."

"He really loved it when Jim and Tim brought out their latest rocket or jet," Ron said wistfully. "Late at night he'd tell me what it was like to fly their aircraft after a day of testing them."

"Are you saying Rufus was a naked mole rat and could talk?" Jenny asked in astonishment.

"Yep," Ron chimed happily. "My Dad allowed me to get a pet but I couldn't get a normal one because he's allergic to animal fur. Those hairless cats were just too freaky so I kept looking until I found Rufus. I raised him from a pup."

"You two were inseparable," Kim sighed. "I think he began talking to you in his own special mole-speak because you always spoke to him like he was a real human being." Kim smiled and went on. "He was a good companion after you disappeared and he helped fill the void left by your absence. Ron Junior even treated him like a Brother."

Silence filled the room for a minute before Ron quietly asked, "What about our parents?"

Kim let out a light laugh. "My Dad's in charge of the Space Center now and Mom retired as head of the Cranial Recovery And Surgery Hospital a few years ago. Daddy got the job after all his fine work designing the rockets to battle the First Invasion and Mom started C.R.A.S.H. to handle all the mental and physical head wound cases during the war. Your parents are retired and living on Mars now." Kim paused for a second in thought. "Oh, the Tweebs are on Jupiter..."

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted his lifelong friend who was now a lot older than him, "our parents are still around and your Dad is still working? Aren't they like, in their hundreds by now?"

"Ooooo, now there's an interesting bit of history," Nora butted in with her cackling laugh. "When the First Galactic Invasion started the aliens sprayed a small area of the Earth around Middleton Colorado with a gas thinking it would annihilate us. They only tripled the average life expectancy of the ones who were sprayed." She let out her quirky little laugh again.

"Unfortunately," Jenny added in disgust, "over half of the worlds population perished after the aliens captured some people and found out how our bodies really work."

"Wow," Ron exclaimed.

"Anyway," Kim continued, "the Tweebs were the first Astronauts to land on Jupiter and they went back after a few years to start a colony with their families."

"What about Hanna?" Ron begged.

"The Han?" Kim laughed out loud. "She took over at Yamanouchi after Yori retired as Master Sensei last year. I really enjoyed learning Flippie Style Kung Fu your little Intruder/Sister created. Come to think about it," Kim sat up in surprise, you're the real creator of Flippie Kung Fu! You and your darn videos taught her initially. Anyway she literally pops in for a visit once a month." Kim turned to Jenny and confided, "Hanna is a Super Ninja and you never know where or when she'll materialize."

"I guess I helped her," Ron laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What about our friends? Monique? Felix? Tara? Even Bonnie?"

"They were in Middleton when the First Invasion came so they were all sprayed." Kim giggled. "You'd never believe it but Monique and Felix hooked up two weeks after graduation and got married before they headed off to college together. Monique is a big time designer and has her own line of clothes now while Felix designs video games."

"I never would have seen that coming," Ron laughed.

"Is he the man behind the Felix line of video games?" Jenny asked excitedly. "I love them!"

"Yep, that's him," Kim laughed. "Bonnie? Well Bonnie is in her third or fourth term as President. I've lost track."

"President of what?" Ron wondered aloud.

""Why, President of the United States Dear," Nora tittered and turned to Kim. "And for your information, she just started her fifth term in office."

"Bon Bon's the President!" Ron practically yelled in joyful surprise.

"And Tara finally had to come out from behind the scenes as her Campaign Manager," Kim informed the blond boy. "Tara is Bonnie's Vice President."

"But I thought the President could only serve two terms," Ron said in confusion.

"That changed after the First Galactic Invasion," Nora Wakeman tittered. "That one General from the war was elected and was so popular they changed the law. What was his name?"

"Flagg," Kim said with a smirk. "General Brick Flagg."

"Wait, wait wait," Ron said in disbelief, his normal state of mind during the day he was having. "Our Brick?"

"Yep," Kim nodded. "He was visiting his parents when the First Invasion happened so he was sprayed too. He was a pro football quarterback for twelve seasons before he went into broadcasting. Brick was the first ace pilot in the war and became a real rallying point against the aliens. It seems he used his football knowledge to helped him plan his strategy and rise up through the ranks. When the war was over they convinced him to run for President and he served three terms before retiring."

"Wow," Jenny the robotic girl marveled, "you know a lot of famous people Kim. I suppose you know the Silver Shell and The Coyote too. I've worked with both of them."

"KP, aren't you..." Ron started to say before Kim's hand moved faster than lightning to clamp his lips shut.

"I've seen The Coyote in action," Kim said to the metal teenager as she gently patted Ron's lips to make sure they were okay, "although I haven't met him personally. I've never heard of the Silver Shell."

"The Silver Shell is a big jerk," Jenny said in disgust. "We went out on a date once and he left me alone for most of the dance. The Coyote," the metal girl enthused and swooned, "well he's just dreamy! I wonder who he is behind that mask and how he controls that robotic tail of his?"

"We'll probably never know," Nora said with a sigh and sly wink to Kim. "Most Super Heroes like The Coyote hide behind a mask to protect their identity and so their families and friends don't fall into jeopardy."

"Right," Ron said with a smirk as he realized why Kim had stopped him from divulging her secret. "I suppose he has a wife and five or six kids to protect."

The front door opened as Brad and Tucker walked in carrying seven or eight bags of food each. You could only see Tuck's stubby legs behind the pile of bags. "You'll never believe what happened at the mall," Brad clucked.

"What happened Brad," Jenny asked as she took some of the bags from Tuck.

"When we went into the Antique store," Tuck said cutting in excitedly, his usual state of existence, "Brad showed the bills to the owner and he fainted."

"Yeah," Brad peered coldly at his little Brother as he continued. "So the other employees came over to see what the commotion was all about. They saw the money and said they've never seen such rare bills before. When the owner finally came to he gave us all the money he had in the register and his safe. He told us to come back tomorrow and he'll give us more for the exchange." The redheaded boy pulled a wad of bills that was four inches thick out of his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"So then we went to Mex-O for the food," Tuck said as he enthusiastically bounced on his heels. "Brad noticed the picture behind the counter and said it looked like Ron."

"The manager heard me and asked if I knew the guy in the photo," Brad said nonchalantly. "I told him yeah, we were picking up something cheesy for him. The manager raced off and came back two minutes later with all this food."

"By any chance," Kim asked the boys, "was the manager's name Ned?"

"Yes it was," Tucker said in deep thought. "His name tag said Ned something-or-other the third."

"Our Ned?" Ron queried Kim.

"His grandson," Kim informed Ron. "I just promoted him a few weeks ago."

"You promoted him?" Brad asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kim tittered, "I own the Mex-O restaurant chain." She turned to Ron. "When Bueno Nacho went out of business I had to get my rare but intense cheesy fix somewhere and couldn't find a restaurant to satisfy my craving. You know I can't handle myself in the kitchen so I started my own restaurant with our Ned behind the counter. With the money we had in the bank from your royalty checks and our joint portfolio, I had a hundred times more than enough to start it. The restaurant took off like a rocket and now I have franchises in over one hundred cities."

"But if you started the business," Tuck asked Kim, "why is Ron's face in the picture behind the counter?"

"That was our Ned's idea," Kim informed the youngster. "Since BN was out of business the copyright for the Naco reverted back to Ron and our joint portfolio. When I first opened the doors of my restaurant, people would ask if our Naco was anything like the ones served at Bueno Nacho. Ned would tell them it was the exact same Naco invented by Ron Stoppable." She turned to Ron and stroked his cheek. "You became so famous Ned suggested we use your image as our spokesman."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Ron quickly reached into his pocket, got out the old blue Kimmunicator and thumbed it on in one smooth motion. All he got was snow and static. Kim smirked as she tapped the broach she wore. An arm extended out into a three inch diagonal TV as a microphone extended out from a small stud earring. Kim smiled as she said, "Hey Wade, sitch me."

"I am so sorry Kim!" Wade, looking like a man in his early thirties, whined then added in one long run-on sentence, "I got a hit on Force Ten but I was doing something else because I wasn't expecting anything today otherwise I would have called you sooner and it happened like an hour ago so I'm not sure if it was him or not and I didn't want to get your hope up but..."

"Wade!" Kim harshed in her old mission mode, "take a breath and tell me what you're talking about! What force?"

"Well," Wade said as he took a few seconds to look over some data, "you know I have force meters stationed all over the globe searching for time anomalies."

"Yes Wade."

"Well, I got a hit on station ten, in your area," Wade said excitedly. "I don't want to get your hopes up Kim but it was a big one."

"Are you saying it wasn't one of your tests?" Kim said holding back a smile. "Do you think it's him?"

"As I said, I don't want to get your hopes up but..." Wade scratched the back of his head as he peered at the data.

Ron leaned over into frame. "So Wade, do you think I might have popped up somewhere here in town? Maybe at the park"

"Yes Ron I think..." Wade's head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at the monitor. "Ron???" Wade fainted dead away.


	10. New Battles

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and it's raining cats and dogs outside as I write this. I think I'll need a ton of cat and dog food!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 10

New Battles

"I don't know Dear," Nora Wakeman said to Kim Stoppable as she tapped a finger to her chin in thought. The two ladies were sitting in the backyard of the Wakeman house as they watched Jenny the robotic girl and a powered up Ron spar. "The only precedent I know of happened a long time ago when that Drakken fellow cloned his assistant Shego. He made a Synthoclone using her DNA when she kept disappearing for a few days each month and he needed her to steal a few items."

"I remember that," Kim laughed out loud. "Shego was sneaking off to Greece for a spa treatment and would shack up with Midas the masseuse. She sued Drakken for breech of contract because she had a 'No Clone' clause."

"And Drakken counter-sued saying Shego missed too much work and the contract was void," Nora tittered. "He then alleged he had married the clone and when it melted, Drakken claimed he and Shego were legally married because he used her DNA. But the lawsuits never went to trial so the whole mishmash was never decided."

"So you can't say one way or the other," Kim said in disappointment, "whether Ron and I are married or not. Shoot! I guess I'll have to call my lawyers and have them check it out. How are you and Wade coming on our little project?"

"Well Dear," Nora said with a slight embarrassed blush, "I'm only an adviser and did some of the calculations. Wade is doing most of the work and now has the PDVI up and running while attached to an Atomic Clock. We're just waiting for a few of our test capsules to show up so we can see if the settings are correct. We don't want Ronald traveling back in time too far and meeting himself now do we!" Nora let out with one of her quirky little laughs, "That could be trouble!"

"You're talking about a time paradox here right?" Kim asked her friend.

"Yes yes." Nora said nonchalantly. "If we send Ronald back in time and he sees himself, well, he could go mad or maybe even explode."

"I know all that," Kim said with a sigh. "Wade has told me a thousand different scenarios of what could go wrong if Ron arrived too soon. I just don't want him to be late for the wedding."

"Or arrive after you visit Drakken and make your Syntho-Ron?" Nora queried with a laugh.

"I'm not worried about that," Kim chuckled. "Ron has fought Syntho-Rons before so he's used to seeing another him. I'm just glad I was able to find some pre, full-Mystic Power, DNA to give to Drakken. I don't think I could bear to witness a MMP version of him melt or disappear. The clone was pure old Ron and I could differentiate between the old version and the real thing." She looked over and saw Ron was getting the better of his robotic opponent. "Has Jenny improved? She looks to be handling her weapons better than when I last watched her."

"XJ-9 still has a long way to go before she's one-hundred percent efficient," Nora said with a sad shake of her head. "I never should have made her a teenager. She's just so random at times."

"Weren't you when you were a teenager?" Kim giggled to her host. "I know Ron is and he probably always will be. That's one of the things I love about him."

"Thunder Fist," Jenny said as she hovered ten feet in the air. Her hand disappeared up into her arm and was replaced with a extremely large steel mace on a chain. The big spiky ball swung around a couple of times before it lashed out at the blond boy on the ground. Ron leapt straight up in the air and landed on the mace as it hit the ground where he had been a second before. He swiftly scampered up the chain, perched on her arm and looked Jenny dead in the eye.

"So sorry Jen Jen," Ron quipped with a wicked smirk on his face, "but you'll have to be quicker than that!" His tail snuck around from behind his body and playfully slapped Jenny's face a few times then tickled her nose.

"Oh, so you want to play," the robot girl said returning the wicked smile. She yanked at the mace and retracted the chain back into her arm.

Ron swiftly swung around to Jenny's back and whispered in her ear, "That wasn't very smart."

Jenny turned to look at Ron on her back. "Why would you say that?" she asked and watched Ron leap to the ground and point ahead of her.

The Metallic Protectress of Earth turned in time to get a face full of mace and crashed to the ground. "That's why," Ron said with a laugh. He walked over to her as she sat up in a daze. "That was bad of me distracting you like that but you gotta remember to keep an eye out all around you. That's how I got zapped forward in time, by forgetting about Dementor and his laser gun while I concentrated on the goons. And remember, never underestimate your opponent."

"You're right Ron," Jenny conceded as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. "I never would have thought you'd climb up the chain to get at me. Thanks for the lessons."

Kim walked over to the odd couple. "Are you done Ron?"

"Yeah KP," Ron said as he powered down. "I'm really tired and I don't think I can stay awake much longer. I think I lost a step or three because I'm so wiped."

"Do you mean you're a lot faster than that?" Jenny questioned, totally taken aback.

"Hey," Ron said defensively, "I've been going for more than thirty-six hours now without sleep."

"That's right," Kim affirmed. "We spent the day meditating and sparring in the park before we went home to babysit. Then we were called to take out Dementor and we didn't sleep on the plane. You have been up for a long time. Are you really sleepy Sweetie? I have a bedroom at my place you can use."

"That Pan Can zapping really took it out of me," Ron said as he slouched quite a bit and yawned. "I think I could crash for a day or two. That's if I can make it into bed without falling asleep on the way."

"Then you're come with me," Kim said as she took his hand and led him to the door. "I'll drive you to my place and put you to bed. You can sleep as long as you want and I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Booyah," Ron uttered with half lidded eyes before he yawned again.

Kim turned to their host. "Thank You Norene for finding Ron and bringing him here. I really appreciate your hospitality."

"Oh, Kim Deary," Nora chuckled, "it was my pleasure. But you should Thank XJ-9. She was the one to discover him in the park."

"Hey!" tiny Tucker chimed in and animatedly waved about, "I was the one to see him first! I was swinging on the swings in the park when all of a sudden, **POOF**! Ron appeared ten feet in the air and **BAM**! he landed on his head on the ground."

"Well then," Kim laughed, "Thank You Tucker for finding my Ron." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh Dear!" the diminutive boy uttered as his eyes shot wide open, he stiffened and teetered back and forth. "They'll never believe me at school when I tell them about this!"

"Thanks for the Naco run guys," Ron said as he shook hands with Brad and Tuck. "If you want, you can pick up the rest of the cash they owe me at the Antique Shop and keep it. I think I'm rich enough in this decade to last me a couple of lifetimes. Right KP?"

"Well, first we'll have to get you back among the living," Kim said in thought. "Right now you're listed as Missing, Presumed In Another Dimension. Then we'll have to visit the banks to get your signature on all the accounts. After that, we'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke to darkness and disorientation as he tried to peer around the strange room. He was naked and in bed, he knew that much. He remembered he had stripped out of his mission gear before he crawled into bed, but that was all he knew for sure. It felt like his own bed but it wasn't in the attic of his parents house, he was pretty sure of that. Ron was fairly certain it wasn't Kim's bedroom at her parents house either. There wasn't a telescope silhouetted in the minimal moonlight coming through the smaller windows. If he had taken off his mission clothes he reasoned, that would mean he had been on a mission before crawling under the covers.

"Dementor," Ron said aloud to himself as his brain came into focus, "and about two dozen hench guys."

"Actually there were only eighteen," the voice came from the darken doorway to the room. "Are you finally awake Sweetie?"

"KP," Ron said in relief as he sat up, "I had the craziest dream. I was fighting against a six and a half foot tall teenage girl robot and you're..."

"Ron," Kim interrupted as she stepped into a shaft of moonlight so he could see her clearly, "you were sparring with Jenny before we came home."

"So it's not 2007," Ron said as he closed his eyes and plopped back onto the bed. "It wasn't a dream and I'm in the future."

"No, it's not a dream Ron," Kim said assuredly as she sat on the side of the bed. "It's the year 2073 and you've been asleep for more than twenty four hours now. Are you hungry?" Ron gave her a look like she had lost her mind. Kim giggled. "Yeah right, I forgot. When are you not hungry?" Kim arose from the bed and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a few things and tossed them onto the bed beside Ron. "Come on downstairs when you're dressed." As she left the room she turned on the light.

Ron peered around the room for the first time with the lights on. Except for the fine, old oak paneling it was an exact duplicate of his room at his parents house before he moved to the attic. Ron wandered around and checked the drawers and closet. The only thing missing was the computer on his desk. He quickly dressed in the old pair of cargo pants and red hockey jersey on the bed and headed down the stairs. The pictures along the staircase were all from his childhood. Some he recognized from the Possible living room but most were the ones his parents had hung on the walls of their house. As Ron got to the bottom of the stairs a familiar aroma hit him. He followed it into the kitchen.

"You're food will be ready in a few minutes Sweetie," Kim said not looking up from precisely dialing in the temperature to the oven. She checked and rechecked the setting before she slid the pan of breakfast burritos into the oven. Kim went to the refrigerator and looked at a well worn piece of paper hung there then picked up a timer. Again she took her time and adjusted the kitchen timer disguised as a chicken sitting on a nest precisely. "There!" Kim said triumphantly.

"So you're reheating some of the stuff from Mex-O," Ron asked as he sat down at the table.

"Unless you'd like a salad. That's the only thing I can make without burning it," Kim said with a blush as she motioned to the paper on the frig. "I had Wade type up exact directions to reheat food from Mex-O. As long as I follow his instructions I can't do much damage to the kitchen."

"Then you haven't done much cooking over the past sixty years?" Ron asked innocently.

Kim let out a laugh. "Not unless it's time to redecorate the kitchen. No, RJ does all the cooking. He must have inherited his culinary talents from you. He should be home shortly."

"RJ?" Ron pondered before it hit him. Oh, you mean your Son!"

"Our Son," Kim corrected him. She went to over to Ron, sat in his lap and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "And just an FYI, according to my lawyers we're married." Kim kissed her long lost husband passionately.

As their kiss ended Ron let out a sigh and leaned back a bit. "I see you believe in recycling."

"What do you mean?" Kim queried.

"My room upstairs and all the pictures on the walls," Ron said with a chuckle. "When you turned on the light I thought I was back in my old room, except for the missing computer."

"Oh that," Kim broke from his hug and checked the temperature of the oven again. "When your parents moved to Mars they couldn't take much with them. I told your Dad I'd find a place to put everything. Your old computer isn't there because computers aren't used much nowadays since that it's illegal for anyone to post pornography on the Internet. During the First Galactic Invasion the aliens unleashed a specialized Electro Magnetic Pulse that disabled almost all the computers in the world anyways. Only the ones that were deep underground or protected from EMP s, like Wades setup, survived." Kim took a quick look at the temperature gauge and timer again.

"So... if there's no real Internet," Ron thought aloud, "how does the Coyote know when to go out to save the world?"

"I'm not really sure how Wade gets his information," Kim said with a chuckle as she went in for another kiss, "but he does." She leaned back in shock as it dawned on her. "Come to think about it, I never knew where Wade got most of his tips!" Kim proceeded with the lip lock.

The kiss was interrupted when they heard the front door open and a man yell, "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

Kim leaned back from the kiss and yelled back, "I'm in the kitchen, and don't worry I got backup!"

A redheaded older man with chocolate brown eyes walked into the room. "As long as someone's here to watch the stove!" He froze in his tracks when he the saw his Mother sitting on the lap of a younger man. "Hello, Father!" The couple could taste the venom in R.J.'s voice.

Kim broke from Ron's embrace and stomped over to her Son. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with your Father!" Silence filled the kitchen as the two stood toe to toe and glared at each other.

"Why not KP," Ron said in a meek voice, finally breaking the stalemate. "He has every right to be mad at me. For all he knows I got you pregnant and disappeared, leaving him without a Dad."

"RJ knows exactly how you disappeared Ron," Kim growled not taking her eyes off of her Son. "He knows you didn't abandon me, that you were taken away from me while fighting Professor Dementor. That's different than if you simply walked out and never came back."

"Is it?" Ron Junior asked in a huff. "Is it any different than if he knocked you up and then went off to Yamanouchi to shack up with Auntie Yori?"

"RJ!" Kim screamed. "You know I don't abide with that sort of language in my house!"

"KP AMP!" Ron yelled at the auburn haired woman as he swiftly stood up and walked over to the two. His eyes blazed a bright light blue as his tail ripped it's way through the old pair of cargo pants and grew to full length in seconds. "He's absolutely right! As far as he can see I left you two in the lurch! Don't you think I would have loved to have been here for his first steps or to hear his first words? Don't you think I started to think of all the things I could've done with a Son after you proposed to me? When Hanna came into my life and showed me what it's like to care for a baby it really got me thinking! I could see myself teaching our kid how to ride a bike, how to read, teach my Son how to throw a baseball and run the bases! I didn't get to do that and he didn't have a Dad to show him those things! He didn't have a Father in his life! He didn't have ME in his life! He's earned his anger with me! Let him be!" Ron ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"I apologize for my language Mom," RJ sorrowfully said as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. "I... I need to go for a walk."

Kim stood in stunned silence as the timer for the food in the oven went off.


	11. Queen Vexus

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and I wish I were a Millionaire. Then I could sit down and write all the stories I have bottled up in my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 11

Queen Vexus

"Ron, Sweetie," Kim called hesitantly as she knocked on his bedroom door, "are you alright? Can I come in?" She received no answer so she opened the door a crack and peeked in. Ron was meditating, seated in the Lotus Position floating above the bed in his energy sphere.

"Ron, can we talk?" Kim quietly asked as she tip toed into the room and sat on the bed beside his glowing bubble. The orb dissipated as he slowly sank to the mattress.

"When you showed up, I really had high hopes we could finally become a family," Kim softly said as she peered at her hands folded in her lap. "I thought RJ would accept you with open arms and we could pick up our lives like the last sixty years hadn't happen."

"That can never be," Ron uttered as he turned to her with a tear in his eye. "If you haven't noticed I'm still eighteen years old. Ron Junior appears old enough to be my Grandfather and you look like his Daughter and my Mom. I think our Family is totally screwed up, age-wise."

"You're right as always Ron," Kim said as she laid back on the bed. "Because of my Coyote Powers I appear to be in my middle thirties even though I'm in my eighties. RJ was out of the country when the first invasion happened so he wasn't sprayed and has aged normally so he looks to be sixty."

"You were still living in Middleton when the invasion took place?" Ron queried.

"Yes," Kim nodded and sat up to link her hands with his. "We moved into the old Bowman Mansion when Ron Junior was nine and I started working for Global Justice. They even put a transportation tube in the house so I could have time to get him off to school and get to work easier. Just before the invasion Wade came across some information of a legend called the Tempus Simian. Wade discovered the body of the statue in the Tricity Museum and RJ and I immediately took off with it to try and find the head in Australia."

"A temperature monkey?" Ron asked in confusion.

"No Sweetie," Kim giggled, "don't you remember our Latin Class? Tempus, as in time. We were hoping I could use the Time Monkey to search through time for you and maybe send you back to 2007."

"I take it you never found the head to the dingus," Ron said with a shiver. (He still freaked out a bit at anything associated with monkeys even though his Mystic Powers altered him to be part simian.)

"We found the temple," Kim started, "really just a small cave blocked by a large rock, but the head was missing. We found some hair that matched Monkey Fist's DNA though. He must have found it a long time ago before he died but could never find the body."

"And nobody knows what happened to Fist's Monkey Memorabilia when he died, not even Bates his manservant," Ron guessed correctly before he set himself in determination. "KP, the more I think about it... the more I think I need to get back to my own time line."

"OH NO RON!" the auburn haired beauty squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "I almost died when you left me before! I never want to lose you again!"

"But Kim," Ron said as he returned the embrace and stroked her hair, "if I go back won't we be together here and now in my future?"

"Not necessarily," Kim said as she stood up and led Ron over to the desk. She sat down, got out a piece of paper and pen and drew a line part way across the page. "Think of this line as the first eighteen years of our lives ending here," Kim circled the end of the line and labeled it A, "when you got hit by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. I'll call that date A." She moved a few inches to the right of the spot and wrote a B. "This represents when you got to this time. Do you understand so far?"

"Of course KP," Ron said with a definitive nod. "The gap between A and B is the time jump when I got zapped by the Pan Can Cannon."

"Right Sweetie. Now..." Kim paused briefly to get it straight in her mind, "...if you travel back to A it doesn't necessarily mean you'll live your life and end up at B again. The time line isn't set in stone." Kim drew a line that started at A and angled up and away. "You might end up here, at C. Any little decision either you or I make will change the course of our lives. The variables are endless," Kim drew multiple lines off of the A-C line, "but B will continue along like you went back and nothing else happened. I'll be alone again."

Ron leaned on the desk and peered at the chart with lines branching off in all directions. "But if I go back to point A... won't you know about it and have memories of me coming her and going back?"

"It's possible," Kim conceded, "and it's also possible we could end up here at either B or C together. But another scenario would be that my time line will wink out of existence and my here and now, my history for the last sixty-six years, will never have happened. Wade can explain it better. He's more adept with quantum physics and time line theory than I am."

"That's okay KP," Ron said as he stood up, "you explained it just fine." Ron crossed his arms and took a deep breath before he let it out slowly. "As far as I can see I only have one option. I have to try to return to my time and prevent you from being alone. I have to go back to point A! Besides, your parents and I had a nice talk while I was completing the wedding plans. I want to be in my wedding and see your wedding gown. They were as much for me as they were for you and I don't have those memories."

"I had a feeling you'd insist on going back," Kim sighed as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms behind her head. "I remember what you said just before we made love for the first time. You told me you'd battle through time and space to get to me if anything happened to either of us."

"I said I'd battle through time and space?" Ron pondered before it hit him. "I guess I did. How prophetic of me."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay..." Kim said knowing the answer as Ron slowly shook his head, "...no I didn't think so." She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay Sweetie. I can understand where you're coming from."

"And where I'm going?" Ron begged with a sly smile.

"Yeah right," Kim giggled as she stood and took his hand to lead him downstairs. "Come on Ron. I turned off the oven so your food is getting cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim smiled as she watched Ron eagerly lick his fingers getting every drop of cheese off them. "What do you think Sweetie? Do we know how to cook Tex-Mex in this decade or what!"

"It was delicious KP," Ron said as he lapped at his index finger one more time, "but something is different. I think the wrap was fried with regular corn oil instead of canola oil. I noticed it with the other stuff we ate the other day too."

"Very good," Kim chimed in amazement. "They don't have canola oil now so we have to use what there is."

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

"Is that you or me?" Ron asked in confusion. He pulled out the old blue Kimmunicator and stared at it.

Kim stood up, walked over to a cabinet and opened the door. A flat screen monitor hidden in the cupboard came to life with Wade's image. "Hi Wade, sitch me."

"Kim," Wade said a bit excitedly, "Jenny is going up against Vexus again and she might need The Coyote's help."

"Send the coordinates to the Coyote Mobile," Kim said as she led Ron into the library where a screen image of Wade replaced a painting in the frame above the fireplace.

"The coordinates are already downloaded," Wade yelled from the screen, "and the engines are powering up as we speak!"

"You rock Wade," Kim said over her shoulder as she pulled back the head of a bust of Ron. She pushed the big red button and a hidden panel slid to the side revealing two brass fireman's poles going down into darkness. "Ron, follow me," she ordered as she leapt onto one of the poles and slid down. Ron shrugged and hopped onto the other.

When they landed at the bottom Kim was dressed in gray sneakers, gray slacks, a white dress shirt with a gray tie and a darker gray overcoat. Kim's auburn hair was tucked under a wide brimmed fedora, also darker gray, and her makeup was gone replaced with a simple gray mask shading her eyes. As she channeled up her Powers a bushy auburn tail snuck out of the vented slit in the rear of the overcoat.

"Wow!" Ron stopped in his tracks and marveled when he saw Kim. "You actually look like a guy!"

"That's the whole idea," Kim said in a huskier voice. "Dressed this way nobody suspects Kim Stoppable is The Coyote."

"But won't Jenny suspect who you are when I show up with The Coyote?" Ron wondered aloud as they hopped into a long gray car that reminded Ron of the Fearless Ferret-mobile. "Badical car," Ron exhaled as he gazed at all the dials and knobs on the dashboard.

"Thanks," Kim chimed as she put the Coyote Mobile into gear and sped off down a long tunnel. "I've been thinking it's time to tell Jenny my secret identity anyway. I help Jen more and more these days so she should know who the Coyote is."

A roadside barrier folded down as the vehicle emerged from the mountain and swiftly gripped the pavement down a treacherous unpopulated lane. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw the magnificent mansion from which they had just left. "Wow!" Ron marveled again, "isn't that Timothy North's old mansion?"

"Yes it is," Kim giggled as she down shifted to take a vicious curve in the road. "I had to change the door knocker and a few other things, but the faux Ferret Hole Mr. North created was perfect for what I had in mind."

"I didn't think we were in Upperton," Ron said as he peered out at the vista before him. "I thought I saw a sign at the park that said this town is called Tremorton."

"It's both," Kim said as she sped up along a straightaway. "There was a lot damage to the Tricity area after the First Galactic Invasion and then we were hit by a few large earthquakes. They incorporated all three towns into one when they rebuilt and renamed it Tremorton."

As the Coyote Mobile pulled up just outside of town they saw Jenny the teenage robot a block away hovering twenty feet in the air panting to catch her breath. In front of her was a very large tank-like robot with a metallic head where the turret should be. The cannon like nose shot a condensed ball of energy at Jenny who dodged to one side avoiding the lethal blast.

"Laser Fist," Jenny yelled as her arm split at the elbow and a rifle shaped gun extended out and expanded into a funky but sleek looking laser. She fired off a few shots that harmlessly bounced off the armored exterior of the tank.

"Your puny weapons will never penetrate my superior armor," Vexus said from atop the head-turret, her voice sounding similar to Eartha Kitt. "You will join the Cluster or else Jennifer."

"In your dreams Vexus," the teenage robot sassed back as the laser retracted back into her arm.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm before he could get out of the car. "A quick little tutorial first. The robot on the tank is named Vexus. She's the Queen of a robotic planet called Cluster Prime and wants to rid the Earth of all humans and enslave us on her world. Queen Vexus gave Jenny the option to either join them or die and Jen flat out refused. She still shows up every now and then to try and recruit Jenny. Now, do you remember the Monkey Power dream you told me about while you were eating?" Kim asked.

"You mean the one about being able to power up without the tail coming out or my eyes glowing?" Ron queried. "Yes I do."

"Follow my lead," the woman dressed as a man in gray said with a wink as she got out of the car and ran over to the battle scene.

"The Coyote," Vexus said with a chuckle. "Why do you Meat Sacks insist on interfering with my negotiations with XJ-9?"

"Oh I'm not interfering," Kim said as she took a casual stance against a lamppost and Jenny landed beside her.

"You're not here to help me?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just here to watch the battle," Kim said with a nonchalant shrug, "even though it won't be much of a fight. You always win Jenny."

"I do don't I?" the metal girl said with a giggle.

"As a matter of fact," Kim postulated, "I betcha the next person who walks by could beat you Vexus."

"A regular Meat Sack? Beat me?" Vexus laughed in astonishment. "That I'd like to see!"

Kim looked around and saw Ron standing off to the side. "Oh Sir!" she yelled to her husband, "would you come over here for a moment?" Kim slyly nudged Jenny and gave her a crafty wink to make sure the robotic girl was on the same page as her and Ron.

"Yes," Jenny said with a start, "I think that blond boy could beat you handily."

Ron pointed to himself and looked around. He casually walked over to the two girls whistling a loony little tune. "Yes Sir and robot girl," Ron stiltedly said, "do you need something from me, an average, every day, normal guy on the street?"

"Oh brother!" both Kim and Jenny muttered in unison.

"Do you actually think he could beat me?" Vexus fell into a fit of guffaws.

"What is that woman robot talking about," Ron said, still talking in a halting, stiff manner. "Is she causing some trouble in our oh so fair town of Tremorton?"

Kim let out a growl and scowled at Ron baring her canine teeth. The boy took a step back and Kim noticed Ron's eyes change to their Powered up blue hue without the glowing flames. "If you'd be willing to show Vexus what a Meat Sack Human is capable of," Kim said between gritted fangs, "it would show her we Earthlings mean business and we're willing to defend ourselves."

"I can do that," Ron quickly said as he took another step away from his tweaked wife. Ron turned to the robotic tank riding Vexus and smiled. "Hi, my name is Ron."

"Well Ron," Queen Vexus purred, "do you think you can defeat me?"

"I don't know," Ron said warily as he coolly sauntered over toward the vehicle, "I'm not really much of a Meat Sack standard wise. But, I'll give it a go if you'd like to take me on."

"You aren't a very healthy looking specimen," the robotic queen tossed back at him and sighed. "Well, if it will put The Coyote and XJ-9 in their place, I suppose a demonstration is in order." The gun shaped nose lowered and aimed at Ron.

The cannon spat out a flamey energy bolt and Ron dove forward and landed in a tuck and roll, his momentum carrying him under the big gun. "Hey, that's not fair," Ron yelped up at Vexus, "you got weapons and I'm unarmed!"

"Who says life is fair," Vexus purred, dismounted her vehicle and fluttered down in front of Ron with her metallic wings. She stroked his cheek and sighed as she gazed into his robin's egg blue pupils. Queen Vexus purred, "Say, you're kinda cute. How would you like to be my personal slave? I might even let you date my Daughter once or twice."

"Back off lady," Ron growled low as he slapped her hand away. "I'm a married man and I don't want to be anyones boyfriend or slave... except my wifes."

"Very well then," Vexus said all business like, "prepare to die!" The golden ball situated between her antenna started to vibrate and glow before a ray of energy shot out at Ron. He swiftly sidestepped the shot, grabbed Vexus' arm and swung her around twice before slamming the Queen into her robot tank putting a huge dent in it.

"How did you move so fast?" Vexus begged as she got up woozily and shook her head to clear it.

"Fast?" Ron laughed out loud, "I don't think I'm very fast, Meat Sack wise." He quickly closed the gap and tackled her into the tank again. "As a matter of fact, I was one of the slowest guy in high school up until my Senior year." Ron grabbed both of the Queen's legs and swung her around before letting go, launching her up in the air. "I was also one of the weakest too." When Vexus landed with a thud Ron raced over and ground his heel into her neck. "If a poor, pitiful weakling like me can take you out," Ron growled and spat at her, "I don't see where you get the idea you can conquer the Earth."

"Enough!" Vexus cried and slashed at the ground next to her opening a ragged edge portal. "I'm out of here!" The queen rolled into the portal and disappeared, closing the opening behind her.

"Ron, that was super!" Jenny enthused as she and Kim walked over to him.

"You really think so Jen Jen?" Ron begged as he dusted off his sleeve arrogantly. "I think I let her get away too easily."

"Hang on guys," Kim warily said as she peered around the skies. "Jenny, Ron, hold your ears!"

A plaid colored tear appeared above the robot tank and Vexus snuck her head out of the portal. Kim let out a screeching Sonic Howl aimed at the Queen who grabbed her head and screamed as she ducked back into the spacial fold which sucked the tank in and sealed up.

"Thanks for the warning Coyote," the robotic girl said as she unplugged her hearing receptors.

"Now she won't be coming back soon," Kim definitively said as she wrapped Ron in an embrace and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Ron!" Jenny shouted taken aback, "what about Kim!?!"

Kim turned to Jenny as she took off her hat and mask. "It's okay Jenny. I'll allow Ron to kiss The Coyote."

"You're the Coyote?" Jenny said before her eyes went blank and she fainted backwards landing on her pointy ponytails, burying them in the sidewalk.


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener. That is what I truly like to be. Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener, everyone would be in love with me.© (I don't own that either.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 12

Confrontation

"That was fun," Ron enthused as he emerged from behind the hidden panel opposite the fireplace in the den. "Do you get to go out on missions very often now?"

"Not really," Kim said as she ran a hand through her auburn locks, fluffing out her hat-hair. "There aren't any Super Villains like when we were young and Jenny takes care of most of the big baddies that come along. I keep in practice by patrolling the streets late at night and taking care of the rare thief or pick pocket that roam Tremorton in the dark or assisting like we did tonight."

"Sounds fairly mundane," Ron said with a chuckle. "Do you miss the good old days?"

"I would," Kim sighed, "if I didn't get an occasional adrenaline fix from Vexus or the odd mutant amphibian."

"Mother, can I speak to your guest for a while?" RJ asked as he stood from the high back chair facing the fireplace. "In private."

"RJ," Kim said in surprise. She quickly reined in her anger with herself at being caught off guard by her Son and his obvious unsure feelings toward Ron. She quickly turned and headed out of the room. "Sure RJ. I'll be up in my room taking a shower." Kim blew a kiss to each of her men before she exited the den and headed up the stairs.

"What would you like to talk about RJ?" Ron queried his Son as he sat in the other high back chair by the fireplace. "I can call you RJ, can't I?"

"Sure," the older man shrugged as he sat back down and faced his Father, "although I'm not quite sure what I should call you. You appear too young to be my Dad and I don't know you well enough to call you by your first name."

"You can call me Ron if you'd like," the blond boy approved, "or, I don't know, maybe Ultimate Monkey Master. How about the good old stand by, Hey You?"

"Yeah," RJ laughed. "Mom told me that was one of the things she loved about you. She told me your sense of humor always seemed to appear at just the right time." He paused for a second and sat back in his chair as he reminisced. "She used to talk about you for hours when she'd put me to bed. As far back as I can remember, Mom would tell me bedtime stories of all the missions you two had gone on and how you'd occasionally lose your pants at just the wrong time, breaking the tension."

"I did lose my pants a lot but I don't know why it happened," Ron said in embarrassment as he shrunk into his seat. "I think it was a subconscious defense mechanism to quell my fears of the mission." Ron sat up straight in his chair, proud of his psychological diagnosis that came from out of nowhere.

"Well, that's not what I want to talk to you about," RJ said as he wrung his hands and leaned forward in his chair. "I'd... well I'd like to apologize for my outburst when we met earlier."

"Like I said," Ron said as he waved a dismissive hand, "you have every right to be mad..."

"Yes I know," RJ interrupted, "but I'd like to explain anyway. All my life I knew you'd suddenly pop into our lives again. I thought I was prepared for it. I thought I had worked through all the issues of you leaving Mother like you did. I guess I was wrong." RJ stood and started to pace in front of the fireplace. "All the hurt I felt as a youngster when I saw my friends playing baseball with their Fathers; All the anger I felt toward you whenever I missed out on a Father/Son picnic or school function came rushing back when I saw Mom in the kitchen in your arms. My mind told me I should be happy for you and Mom, but my heart only registered outrage." RJ sat down again and leaned back in the chair. "I was wrong to harsh on you like I did and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"I might have taken you by surprise," Ron said as he blushed and leaned into his boy, "but imagine my surprise when I landed here and found out I had a Son, and that he was three times older than me! KP and I had only... been intimate, for a few days when I got zapped into the future and we had taken all the regular precautions. We weren't planning on having kids for a while, at least until after we were out of college and settled. Heck, I suppose KP has told you how immature I can be."

"Mom has called you child-like on more than one occasion," RJ said with a laugh. "She was always amazed at how you could be totally into playing a video game one minute then in the next you'd be all business when you took on Doctor Drakken and his bunch of henchmen. Is it true you had a giant pet cockroach?"

"Roachie?" Ron questioned his boy, "I didn't think he was that big. Not compared to the giant ones the Roflax created. Roachie was only three feet long but he had a great personality." Ron let out with a light laugh as he clicked his mandibles a few times.

"And Mom was totally grossed out by him," RJ returned the chuckle, "despite the fact that bugs usually don't bother her." The two men enjoyed the joke for a moment before falling into silence.

Ron finally broke the lull. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the President of our restaurant chain and run the day-to-day operations," RJ said proudly, "while Mom keeps her hands in it with some of the major decisions. I still spend an hour or two each day in the kitchen trying to create new menu items too." He sat back in his seat and sighed. "I doubt I'll ever find anything to top the Naco."

"Hey, don't get down on yourself because you haven't created anything yet," Ron encouraged. "I really wasn't thinking of whipping up a tasty treat when I stuffed my taco with some nachos. Maybe you're just trying too hard. Maybe you should try what seems wrong to get it right."

"You're saying I should think outside the box," RJ pondered with a slow nod of the head.

"Yeah I guess," Ron said as he peered around the room. "I don't see many pictures of you hanging on the walls. Didn't KP take any while you were growing up?"

"Mom wasn't into photography much," RJ said as he sat back in the chair, "although both sets of Grandparents have a lot of pictures. Grammy and Grandpa Possible's house is full of pictures of me and Mom while I was growing up and your parents have over twenty photo discs."

"What about a wife and kids?" Ron asked. "Didn't you find anyone to share your life with?"

"No," RJ squeaked as his head sank to his chest. "We moved around from university to university when I was little and I never really met many girls my age until we settled in Upperton. I guess I was too concerned with Mom. I hated to see her alone so I stayed at home and took care of her like a good Son should and stuck to my studies."

"That's not right," Ron said softly. "It seems we both gave up our lives for KP. I followed her around the world to keep her safe and you stayed home to keep her from being lonely."

"It was no big," RJ quietly said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "I helped on a lot of the missions and learned to cook since she's a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen. All-in-all I've had a very good life." He suddenly stood up with one finger raised. "BOOYAH!"

"What? What?" Ron begged.

RJ frantically glanced around the room then headed for the door. "Tell Mom I went back to work for a little. I have a few things to try out! Later!"

Kim came down the stairs just as the front door slammed shut. She cinched her robe and walked into the den. "Where's RJ going in such a hurry Ron?"

"He said something about going back to work to try something," Ron said with a shrug.

"If RJ is going to do some experimenting in the kitchen," Kim coyly purred as she wrapped her arms around her Ron, "it means we have a few hours to do whatever we want. I know what I want to do." She leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the back door.

They went into the kitchen and Kim answered the door as Ron took a seat at the table. Kim was surprised to see a very large, well-built man dressed in a perfectly fitted black suit and sunglasses. "Charles!" she said taken aback. "Is she here?"

"Both of them," the big guys hushed as he pushed past Kim to enter the room and headed straight for Ron. Charles whipped off his shades and glared at the blond boy. "Are you armed?"

"No," Ron squeaked and shrank back into the chair.

Charles picked Ron up with one massive paw and patted him down with the other. The man in black came out with the old blue Kimmunicator and held it up for Kim to see. "What's this Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Charles!" a very miffed Kim harshed as she stomped over to the men, "that's my old Kimmunicator. I gave it to my husband a long time ago. Be careful with it, that's an antique!" Kim grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him from the big man's grasp. "And Ron's okay! He finally showed up so you don't need to worry about it anymore."

"I know he finally showed," Charles said totally deadpan. "That's why they're here and I'm doing my job." He jabbed one finger in his ear and spoke into the lapel of his jacket. "We're clear. You can send in Bubbles." Charles swiftly left the kitchen the way he came.

"What was that!?!" Ron asked totally at sea.

"That, was Charles," Kim giggled. "He tends to take his job too seriously. He's a secret service bodyguard for..."

"Ron!" Kim was cutoff in mid sentence when a smartly dressed, perky platinum blond woman entered the kitchen, ran to Ron and threw her arms around him.

"Hi T," Kim smugly said. "Long time no see."

"T?" Ron begged slightly confused for a moment. "Oh, Tara!"

"Hey Kim." Tara giggled and gave one last squeeze before she broke from the hug, looked up into Ron's eyes and playfully harshed, "It's about time you showed up we were worried about you. We didn't know if you were sent into the past or the future."

"Tara and Bonnie dug into the history books for over a month to see if there was any mention of a golden-haired Monkey Boy anywhere," Kim said as she walked over to the pair. "When they couldn't find anything we were fairly sure you were transported to the future."

"I'm sorry Tara," Ron honestly apologized. "I didn't mean to put you through all that trouble. I got so caught up in the fight with the henchmen I forgot to keep an eye on Professor Dementor and the Pan Can laser cannon."

"Hey, that doesn't matter," Tara said with her usual smile beaming, "as long as you're here now."

"Where's Bonnie?" Kim queried. "I thought Charles said you were both here."

"Oh, B is in the limo on the phone," Tara giggled as she sat on the edge of the table. "She should be coming in a moment."

"Ron!" As if on cue, Bonnie, wearing a perfectly fitted, purple pin-stripped, three piece business suit stepped into the kitchen through the back door.

"Madam President!" Ron happily chimed as he bowed low.

Bonnie smiled brightly as she walked over to him with open arms. Just as she was about to wrap Ron in a warm, friendly embrace Bonnie reared back and slapped the blond boy across the face. "How dare you!" she growled and scowled.

"Bonnie!" Ron yelped defensively, "what did I do?"

"You abandoned me!" Bonnie screamed as she jabbed two fingers up Ron's nostrils, "TWICE!"

"How did Ron abandon you twice?" Kim questioned defiantly trying to defend her friend and husband.

"Oh Senate Subcommittee!" Tara swore out loud. "Here it comes! Finally!!!"

"Just when we were becoming friends," Bonnie yelled at Ron while mere centimeters from his face, "you up and left me in the lurch!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking out and got zapped by the Pan Can Cannon Bon Bon," Ron begged in explanation, "but how did I leave you two times?"

"You honestly don't remember?" Bonnie asked in total surprise. Ron slowly shook his head. "You don't remember the end of summer party at Walter Nelson's house just before we began high school?"

"Do you mean the one where Walter and I locked braces?" Kim queried with an embarrassed blush from the memory.

"Exactly," Bonnie said while still looking Ron directly in the eyes. "Do you know what K and Walter were doing when their braces got stuck together?"

"Nope," Ron said as he tried to search his memory, "I don't even remember what I was doing at the time. Someone told me Walter ran into Kim while they were playing Kick the Can and he wasn't watching where he was going. He came around a corner and ran smack dab into KP."

"Walter and I were kissing Ron," Kim confessed. "That's how our braces got tangled."

"I wasn't concerned with how it happened," Ron said as he tried to back away from the brunette President and ran into the refrigerator. "I was more concerned with getting them unstuck."

"Well WE were doing the same thing Stoppable!" Bonnie practically screamed as she advanced on the boy. "You left me in mid grope to help K out. And I LOVED what you were doing!" Tears started to stream out of the brunette's teal orbs as she collapsed into Ron's arms and continued in a weak, small voice. "You were absolutely wonderful. I had our whole life planned out Ron Ron. We were going to be a couple all through high school and get married right after graduation. I was going to be Bonnie Stoppable and already was thinking about what clothes of mine I could embroider my new 'B.S.' initials on. Then we'd move in to a small ranch house and raise a bunch of babies. You abandoned me at the party and then you left me again when we were becoming friends after high school."

"Bonnie," Ron started as he wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know what to say. We were what, fourteen at the time? I remember now. I really didn't know what I was doing. I had no real notion that girls were different until after the first time I took health class our freshman year. I was only doing what felt good to me and when you seemed to like what I was doing, well I continued it and added something else."

"Is that why you were so harsh to Ron and me during high school?" Kim questioned almost knowing the answer before she asked.

"Yes," Bonnie sniffled and wiped her eyes as she backed over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "I was mad at Ron for leaving me so close to my first orgasm and I was angry with you Kim, for taking him away from me."

"But Bonnie," Ron yelped and pointed at her lap, "how did you almost have a... I didn't even touch you down there!"

"No you didn't," Bonnie squeaked and wrapped her arms around her chest as she slowly rocked and peered at the floor, "but you were a great kisser and you were massaging my tits just right."

"For some reason," Ron tittered, "that seemed to be the right place for my hands. I had an image of me riding a bicycle and your... things, were handlebars and the horn."

Bonnie hiccuped a laugh. "Anyway, you were doting on Kim so much and making sure she was alright after her braces were fixed that you never left her side." As if a light switch was thrown, Bonnie's anger returned. "Then you started going on more and more of your damned missions and I couldn't get any alone time with you after school began. When I realized you were out of my grasp I simply snapped. I decided if I couldn't have you, nobody would. That's when I started to call you a loser and freak. I made sure you were the lowest thing on the Food Chain and no girl would want you. I knew Kim thought of you as almost her Brother so I wasn't worried about her and I also made sure you wouldn't have a chance with any other girl after I got even."

"Is that why you were..." Kim hesitated to search for the right word, "... a floozy in school?"

"Come on K," Bonnie laughed through the tears still flooding from her teal orbs, "call a spade a spade. I was a slut in school. I wanted to find someone, anyone who could satisfy me like Ron could. Brick came close a couple of times but big and dumb didn't really cut it. Not even if I couldn't have adorable and funny."

"What about Junior?" Ron begged. "You started going out with him after you and I were crowned Senior Prom King and Queen."

"He was fun for a while," Bonnie enthused before her face soured, "but his puny ding dong just wouldn't stand up and ring. Too many steroids."

"So why did you make a play for Ron in Middleton Park before we became friends after high school?" Kim asked.

"I know why," Tara said as she stepped over and wrapped her brunette friend in a hug. "I let it slip out that you two were getting married in a couple of weeks and Bonnie thought it was time to find out if Ron was still a great make out artist."

"Yeah," Bonnie chuckled through her still flowing tears. "I wanted to see if I could break you two up, or at least get Ron to cheat on you before you walked down the aisle."

"But you never got the chance," Ron said as it dawned on him, "because Kim could smell your ferret-moans and could sense what you were up to."

"Yeah right!" Bonnie let go with her infamous cackling laugh. "That's a great way to put it. "Pheromones, ferret moans. Then I found out we were going to the same college. I thought if we became friends I'd have more time to make my move."

"So you wanted to come on that mission to the Denver Auto Show just to get closer to Ron?" Kim queried.

"Hardly," Bonnie said with a sniffle. "As I told you then, I knew if I started to help on your missions it would boost my political career, which it did. Plus I finally came to the conclusion that I was way too harsh on you two during High school so I wanted to help as repayment for the way I acted. If it just so happened I got closer to Ron in the process, well..."

"That's some marvelous Mickey-Villainous mucky... mecca... mucho... mocha..." Ron stumbled and stuttered as he sat down at the table facing everyone.

"Machiavellian machinations?" Kim interpreted.

"Yeah that," Ron growled and snapped his fingers in frustration. "I knew I could only pull off that phrase once in my life."

"That was child's play compared to what I'm about to do," Bonnie sexily growled as she hopped over onto Ron's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ron Ron, I want you to finish what you started seventy years ago."

"Bonnie you can't be serious!" Ron and Kim yelled in perfect unison.

"I forgot how much my mind and Ron's are linked," Kim said with a giggle.

"Well, you once told us how you and Ron swapped bodies," Tara laughed. "Your minds must have really joined at that time."

"Well?" Bonnie asked as she snuggled into Ron's chest and purred, "why won't you make out with me? You owe me big time for leaving me twice."

"Bonnie, KP and I are married," Ron said defensively as he leaned back onto the table to escape the brunette's advances. "I would never do that while I'm married. Not to Kim."

Bonnie bounced on Ron's lap to make him sit up straight. "Well then, I'll make it an order."

"Bonnie you wouldn't!" Kim screamed in total shock.

"Oh yes I would K," Bonnie tittered as she turned to the brown-eyed blond. "Ron Darling, as President of the United States of America, I'm giving you a direct, Presidential Executive Order. Finish what you started in 2002."

"I don't remember much from our government classes," Ron said shaking his head, "but don't you need the Congress or Senate's backing for one of them?"

"Not with an Executive Order Ron," President Bonnie condescended. "But if want to belabor the point I can oblige." She looked over to her blue-eyed blond Vice President. "T, make the call."

Tara casually walked over to the Visu-phone and said, "Call Majority Whip Bob Congress." The image of an elderly man came on the screen. "Hi Bob, how's the wife and kids?" she queried.

"The family is fine Madam Vice President," the older man said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I take it President Rockwaller wants the vote for her Executive Order."

"You got it," Tara tittered. "Well?"

"As you know most of Washington is shut down right now during the Summer recess. I couldn't get a hold of everyone."

"That isn't necessary Bob," Tara said sternly. "As Majority Whip all we need is your say so for this vote. This isn't National Policy or anything vital. It only concerns a personal little favor Bonnie wants from a friend."

"I don't know..." Bob hemmed and hawed as he tugged at his shirt collar again.

"Bob," Tara slyly started, "it's something similar to your little junket to the Bahamas two weeks ago. You know, that little trip with your female Aides while your wife Betty stayed at home with the kids. I'd hate for that to get out. You're such a fine asset to the country."

"How do you know about my vacation?" Bob asked in a bit of a panic.

"One of the girls took pictures," Tara giggled, "and she showed them to a friend. Me. Come on Bob, just say yes."

"Well... okay Madam Vice President," the Majority Whip caved in as he peered down in shame. "As long as my trip to the Bahamas is forgotten."

"What trip are you talking about Bob?" Tara coyly asked. "A friend of mine said something about a trip but when she left the pictures with me I accidentally shredded them by mistake."

"You have the vote," Bob said in relief. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Madam Vice President." Tara switched off the Visu-phone and smiled brightly at the group.

"Well Ron Ron," Bonnie asked the blond boy whose lap she was still sitting in.

"KP!?!" Ron pleaded questioningly to his wife.

"She's got you Ron," Kim smirked and slowly shook her head in amazement at the planning Bonnie put into this sitch. "If you refuse you could be arrested. You don't want Bonnie to call Charles back in here, do you?" Ron hung his head in defeat and slowly shook it in the negative.

"Woo Hoo!" Bonnie cheered in delight and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him from the room. "Come on Ron Ron, let's get busy!"

"Bonnie!" Kim yelled to get the amorous woman's attention, "no going all the way! You can only go as far as you would have back in eighth grade!"

"Of course K," the brunette said over her shoulder as she and Ron got to the doorway.

"And one more thing B," Kim said as she folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "I would have said yes if you had asked."

"What!?!" Bonnie begged as she stopped in her tracks which caused Ron to run into her from behind. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I do," Kim said as she blushed furiously. "I mean it's only fair. I knew what you were doing at the party and I've always felt a little guilty for taking Ron away from you like I did. I honestly thought you would have made a cute couple."


	13. The Package

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and I want to pass along a new favorite quote. "_Being a Philosopher, I have a problem for every solution." _RobertZend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 13

The Package

Kim and Tara sipped at their coffee as they sat at the kitchen table and talked about trivial things, avoiding the one topic they both knew they should be talking about. Well over a half hour elapsed before Bonnie staggered into the kitchen on unsteady legs, her lavender business suit rumpled and hair a mess. "Wow!" the teal-eyed brunette President marveled as she plopped onto a chair and laid her head on the table. A content smile graced her face as she closed her eyes and began to lightly snore.

"I take it things went well," Tara said softly to her now sleeping lifelong friend as she brushed Bonnie's hair into some order with her fingers. "I really didn't like keeping your secret all this time."

"You knew Bonnie had the hots for Ron way back when?" Kim queried.

"Are you kidding?" Tara declared. "Bonnie came crying to me the minute you, Walter and Ron took off for the dentist. I was her co-conspirator throughout high school and I've kept her secret all these years. I'm just happy it finally came out and Bonnie got the chance to clear the air. Ron's leaving was the one thing that truly drove her crazy all this time. Now she can put that behind her and she can finally focus on running the country."

"But Bonnie's been a great President," Kim stated. "Do you mean she's been distracted by Ron's disappearance to the point it's affected her job performance?"

"Oh Yeah!" Tara enthused. "Bonnie didn't trust all the research she and I did so she's had a group of archivists searching all the history books for any reference to a Monkey Boy and she meets with them daily. She has two separate teams of scientists working with Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducers trying to figure them out and Bonnie has another team researching and gathering objects related to ancient monkey lore. She spends two or three hours a day between all her Ron related projects." Tara continued to rub and stroke the sleeping brunette's back. "Do you know about a certain legend called the Tempus Simian?"

"Yes I do," Kim said as she perked up at the name. "Wade came across the legend just before the First Galactic Invasion so RJ and I went to Australia to find the head. Monkey Fist had gotten to it first and when he died back in '07 it was lost to the world."

"No, it's not lost," Tara said slightly surprised. "Bonnie's Monkey Lore Team found Lord Fisk's hidden treasure trove of monkey memorabilia like, thirty years ago. They have the head but they're not sure where the body is."

"Wade has the body," Kim said excitedly. "I kinda borrowed it from The Tricity Museum to find the head and also so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. I guess Wade's been too busy working on the PDVI problem to search for the head. Do you mean we've been working on the same two projects all this time and didn't know it?"

"I guess we have," Tara marveled at the revelation.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

Kim stood up and went to the cabinet where the monitor was. Wade's smiling face practically radiated from the tube. "KIM," he hollered excitedly, "I'VE DONE IT!"

"Done what Wade?" Kim queried her friend and technical Guru. "Settle down and sitch me?"

Wade took a deep breath and let it out quickly before he started. "You know I've been sending probes into the future to test our setting of the Atomic Clock enhanced PDVI." He didn't allow Kim to acknowledge that she knew about his experiments or even nod. "Well all of the probes have come back ON TIME!"

"You've got the Pan Can Cannon up and working?" Kim excitedly chimed. "You're smooth as Jazz Wade!" Her excitement swiftly left her as the reality hit home. "Does that means you're ready to send Ron back to the past?"

"Almost," Wade said with an amped down smile. "It's worked on inanimate objects but I'd like to run a few more tests before we chance it with Ron. If you stand back you should be receiving the last test pod in a few seconds." As if on cue, a small plastic box appeared on the kitchen floor in a flash of light. "Yep," Wade beamed, "it's working perfectly! That was a test pod to see if I could send things to a different location and time. If the next series of tests on living matter pan out I'll be able to send Ron back to any time and any place!"

"What kind of further tests do you need to run?" Tara begged as she stood beside Kim. "Will you use lab mice to test living things?"

"Oh No, I would never use mice or any other living animal," Wade said in revulsion. "I was thinking of using a petri dish with some bacterial culture in it. That will suffice in what I need to know for the tests."

"When will you begin?" Kim asked warily.

"I'll be ready to start the experiment tonight if all goes as planned." Wade took a sip of his soda and sighed. "It will be wonderful if we can finally get Ron back to his regular time line."

"I still don't want him to go back," Kim pouted as her disposition fell. "If he returns to his time line I'll be left all alone again!"

"Kimberly Ann Stoppable!" Wade chided his friend. "How many times do I have to tell you that's the worst case scenario! There's a 94.5 percent chance that our time line will change only slightly with Ron as a major part in it again. There's only a three percent chance you'll be alone after we send him back!"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Kim. "When did you start looking at the negative side of the percentages?"

Kim returned the embrace and laid her head on the platinum blond's shoulder. "I guess I've been alone for so long it's changed me. When Ron showed up I forgot about the past sixty years and all I could see was my future with him. I don't want Ron to leave because I haven't had anyone in my life for so long."

"But you've never been alone," Tara cooed as she stroked the auburn hair on her shoulder. "You've had RJ with you the entire time and Rufus was with you for quite a while. Wade, Monique, Felix, even Bonnie and I haven't been far away either."

"But you don't know the influence Ron had on me," Kim sobbed as tears started to flow. "He was my constant companion, my shadow, we did everything together! When Ron got zapped into the future I, I could have just died!"

"Kim, look at it this way," Wade sagely said from the monitor. "If Ron doesn't go back, you'll have sixty years of lonely memories to go along with the new ones you'll make with him now. If he does go back, one way or another you'll forget all the lonely days you've had."

"You're right Wade," Kim said as she gathered herself together and broke the embrace. "How long will the tests take before you know you can send Ron safely?"

"It will probably be a couple of days," Wade said scratching his head. "I always start small and work my way up. The first tests will send the cultures only a few minutes into the future, then I'll gradually send them further and further into the future. The final test will be to see if I can send one of the petri dishes into the past."

"How can you do that?" Tara begged.

Wade smiled wickedly at his cleverness. "I've had a special empty room set aside for the past sixty years. It's had recorders monitoring it so when something enters the room the recorders will date the arrival."

"So as soon as you send the test dish back in time," Kim postulated, "it will immediately appear in the room and the recorders will tell you when it arrived. That's really planning ahead! I hope the room is properly sealed if the culture is alive when you send it. It will have grown for sixty years when you see it."

"I've already thought of that," Wade proudly stated. "The room is sealed and the growth medium in the dish will have been consumed over the years so the test culture will have died by the time I see it. The monitors will tell me if it survived the time travel."

"But shouldn't you already know how the test went," Tara said in a blond moment. "If the dish appeared sixty years ago, shouldn't it already be in the room?"

"Not really," Wade laughed and leaned back in his chair, "that's the fun part of the experiment. The experiment hasn't been conducted yet, so the petri dish hasn't appeared in the past."

"Ooooo," Tara whined and held her hands to the sides of her head, "time line theories makes my head hurt. I don't know how Bonnie can sit through all those briefings she has."

"It can be confusing," Wade confessed before it hit him. "What briefings are you talking about Tara?"

"Bonnie has two groups of scientists studying the PDVI and it's properties," the blond Vice President informed Wade, "and they brief her once a week on their progress. I've sat in on a couple of the briefings and when they discuss time line theory it's always so confusing. They've progressed quite a bit but I don't think they're as far along as you are with their tests."

"I didn't know anyone else was working on the problem," Wade said taking offense. "I thought you entrusted me with the project Kim."

"I did," the auburn-haired woman said as she peered over at the sleeping President. "It's Bonnie's way of doing things. I just found out about it."

"Bonnie started the project a long time ago when she was a Senator," Tara informed the two, "and ran the spending through the Congress and Senate by telling them the possible results would be used for military purposes. She spread the subcontractor's contracts around so many states no one seemed to care what the money was used for, as long as their state got a piece of the pie."

"What other little projects has she been hiding that I should know about?" a very miffed Wade questioned.

"Do you still have the Tempus Simian body?" Kim asked slyly.

"Sure, I use it as a paper weight," Wade said with a shrug as he picked up his soda and took a sip. He did a spit take when he caught on. "Do you mean Bonnie has the head?"

"Yep," Kim affirmed coyly. "She's had a team looking for monkey idols and other such items all over the world. Tara just told me the team found Monkey Fist's stash of artifacts."

"With the Tempus Simian we can send Ron back immediately!" Wade said excitedly.

"Hey guys," Ron chimed as he casually walked in to the kitchen and saw Bonnie asleep at the kitchen table. "Are you two still here Tara?"

"We'll talk later Wade," Kim quickly said as she turned off the monitor and closed the cupboard door. She turned to her husband. "What have you been doing Sweetie? Bonnie came downstairs like fifteen minutes ago."

"Bon Bon showed me how to use the Visu-Phone," Ron told his wife. "I hope you don't mind but I called my parents and talked to them a while. Dad wanted to come back to Earth immediately but I told him I'd probably be back in my regular time before he'd arrive on Earth. He understood."

"Kim, aren't you going to tell Ron about..." Tara queried and pointed to the closed cabinet door before she was cut off.

"TARA!" Kim hollered before she calmed down and looked over to Bonnie. "Tara, I want some alone time with my husband. Do you remember the plane tail we talked about before Ron's last mission?" She slyly winked at her friend. "I'm sure you and Bonnie need to get back to Washington as soon as possible. Why don't you get Charles to carry her out to the limo."

"Right Kim," Tara tittered as she caught Kim's subtle hint and headed for the door. "I'll just get Charles to carry Bonnie out to the limo and we'll call Wade tomorrow to get that head and body together." The platinum blond stopped at the door and asked, "How much time do you think you'll need before you send that special package off? I'm sure Bonnie and I would like to see it off too."

"Oh, I'm going to take my time with this package," Kim slyly said as she peered lustily at her husband. "I'd like at least two or three days to work on it. I'll let you know when I'm ready to ship it." Kim took Ron's hand and led him to the stairs. "Come on Sweetie. There's something I've been just dying to do ever since you arrived."


	14. The New Naco

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and does anybody believe in premo-notions? I've had one that revealed I'll die before my fiftieth birthday. I say what a bunch of Balderdash!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 14

The New Naco

Kim stretched in the canopy bed as she slowly powered down and snuggled into Ron's arms. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do that over the last couple of days since you materialized Sweetie. I'm glad we finally got some alone time. You were so tired when I put you to bed I didn't have a chance. I almost jumped your bones when you kept on sleeping for so long!"

"You wanted to make love with me that bad?" Ron begged in total ignorance. "I didn't think older woman did that sort of thing. Not that you're old or anything, I mean..."

"I know what you mean," Kim laughed. "It's hard to think about but even our parents still make love. Mom's told me she still gets jiggy with Daddy on special occasions and I bet your Mom and Dad still do it every once in a while, especially with the low gravity on Mars."

"Ewww!" Ron whined and pulled a pillow over his face, "that's a picture I do not want in my mind!"

"Mom?" the couple heard along with rapping on the bedroom door, "are you decent?"

"RJ! Don't come in I'm, ah, just getting ready to go to sleep!" Kim almost fibbed to her Son. "What do you need?"

"I want you to come downstairs and try something," RJ said. "I've been working in my office kitchen and I think I've got a couple of new items for the menu! Do you know where Father is? I want him to taste them too!"

"Let me throw something on," Kim said as she got out of bed and rummaged in her dresser for some underwear. "I'll bring Ron downstairs."

"I have everything set up for you two in the kitchen," RJ excitedly chimed. "Come down as soon as you can before it gets cold."

The couple heard footsteps retreat down the hall and descend the stairs. They both let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was close," Ron said as he got out of bed and started to dress. "If I don't want to picture my parents doing it I can only imagine RJ going ballistic if he caught us."

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked as she donned a pair of panties and grabbed her robe.

""We've seen our parents kiss and hug over the years," Ron said as he pulled up his pants, "but RJ hasn't seen that. The only affection he's probably ever seen anyone give you is the hug he caught us in earlier."

"RJ is an adult Ron," Kim said as she stepped into her old pink bunny slippers. "He should know we'd make love at least once while you're here." Kim stoked Ron's cheek with a loving hand and cooed, "And we'll do it a lot more before I send you back to your time if we can get more alone time." She gave her husband a gentle kiss.

"That's okay by me," Ron returned the peck on the lips, "but..."

"But what Sweetie?" Kim asked as she helped Ron with his shirt.

"Have you ever thought about why RJ hasn't gotten married?"

"No," Kim stopped at the door before she opened it, "I haven't really thought about it Sweetie."

"He told me when we got back from fighting Vexus earlier tonight," Ron said as he followed Kim out of the room and down the hall. "He's stayed close to home and hasn't looked around for a wife because you were all alone and he didn't want you to be lonely."

"Oh Ron, is that true?" Kim stopped at the top of the stairs and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I've always been so selfish wanting to keep him close because he reminds me so much of you. I guess I didn't think much about his life."

"He doesn't worry about it though," Ron said as he returned the embrace. "He told me he's had a great life running the company and traveling all over helping you save the world."

"Just like you always did," Kim said as she planted a big kiss on his lips. "RJ is just like you Ron. He might have my hair color and temperament but he has your talents. RJ has your luck and ability to pull off the strangest feats during battle."

"I don't think I'm very lucky," Ron chuckled, shaking his head as they started down the stairs.

"Are you kidding?" Kim giggled. "Do you remember when Drakken had his lair cloaked in the middle of the ocean? You found it by dropping your soda, then you broke off the Gyroscopic Control Unit when we crawled into the lair up the side of the Hypertronic Devastator Drone causing it to crash. Your dumb luck," Kim stopped in her tracks and corrected herself, "I mean your dumb skill foiled that plan for world domination." They continued down the stairs. "And then you foiled Drakken's Brain Washing Shampoo and Cranium Rinse scheme by going on _American Star Maker_ and singing _The Naked Mole Rap_."

"And I pulled down a B- in class to boot," Ron said proudly.

"See," Kim said as they reached the bottom of the staircase, "you are very lucky and so is RJ. The last time he and I went up against Motor Ed, Ed's truck ran out of gas and crashed when RJ tossed a hub cap at him. The hub cap missed the cab but sailed under the vehicle severing the gas and brake lines. Motor Ed lost control of his monster truck and crashed into two of his lackey's trucks taking them out to boot."

"I never was good at throwing a Frisbee," RJ confessed from the doorway to the kitchen. "Come on in and sit down, I have a couple of things for you to taste."

Ron and Kim stopped in the middle of the room and gazed at the piles of Mexican food on the table. "I'm always hungry for something cheesy," Ron joked, "but I don't think even I can eat that much."

"I called Monique and Felix to help with the taste test," RJ said as he held a chair out for his Mother.

"Thank You RJ," Kim said as she sat down. "You actually got a hold of Monique? I thought she was in Milan showing off her line of clothes at a fashion show."

"She heard Father showed up," the older man said as he forked a burrito looking thing onto two plates, "so she cut her stay short and she's letting her assistants pack up the show. Felix is taking a few days off before he heads off to Las Vegas for a video convention." RJ laid the plates in front of his parents. "I'm not sure what I want to call these."

"It tastes like nachos stuffed in a beef burrito," Ron said with his mouth full. "I'd call it a Nacito or a Burco."

"I was thinking of calling it a Burco," RJ said in amazement.

"What's this then?" Ron begged as he pulled a platter of white cheese covered nachos with chopped scallions and a white meat in front of him. "It's not pork."

"Nope," RJ said with a sly smile, "it's flaked cod."

"We don't have any fish items on our menu," Kim said as she scooped up a chip covered with cheese and meat. "We should get into fish more. It's an untapped market." Kim popped the gooey glob in her mouth and smiled. "I like it! That's provolone cheese, isn't it?"

""Codcos?" Ron wondered aloud as he chewed on a mouthful and held up another portion.

"I didn't think of that name," RJ laughed. "I was just going to call them fish nachos."

The three heard a knock on the back door and turned to see Monique and Felix come in. "Hey guys," Monique chimed, "are we late for chow time?"

"Monique!" Ron gleefully sang as he got up and wrapped her in a hug, "and my main man Felix!" The two exchanged high fives behind Monique's back.

"It's about time you showed up," Monique harshed at the boy in her arms.

"Yeah," Ron said sheepishly as he relinquished the embrace, "I guess sixty years is a long time to get back from a mission to Bavaria. You both are looking good."

"We were just getting our daughter ready for college when the First Galactic Invasion took place," Felix said as he walked over to the table to look at the food. "I thought it was the end of the world when I saw those alien ships fly over the city and start spraying. But, after a few minutes I started to feel great and stood up for the first time in my life."

"Do you mean the alien spray healed you," Ron asked in astonishment, "as well as extended your lifespan?"

"As you can see," Felix grinned as he held his arms out to the side, "I not only can walk now but I look and feel like I'm in my thirties!" He kicked up his heels just to belabor the point.

"Quite showing off Felix Sweetie," Monique said sternly as she plopped down in a chair and pulled a plate of food in front of her, "or I'll put you back in that wheelchair of yours."

"Monique!" Kim said taken aback at the tone of voice of her long time girlfriend. She watched Monique literally dig in with both hands and slyly smiled. "Are you pregnant again?"

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Monique asked with a grin before she hungrily stuffed another handful of Codcos in her mouth.

"Well the mood swing and ravenous appetite kinda gave it away," Kim giggled.

"So, was there any warning about the invasion?" Ron asked as he sat down again. "I never got the low down on it."

"Not really," RJ said as he watched four people devour the food he had prepared. "The Mars, Jupiter and Neptune colonies were out of position to see the fleet of aliens coming and if the military saw them, they didn't tell anyone."

"Daddy was the first person on Earth to see them coming," Kim said as she wiped the cheese from her mouth. "He was watching one of his new rockets from the Middleton Observatory with his college friend Bob Chen when they saw the alien armada coming from behind the Moon. You remember Bob, don't you Sweetie?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said in recognition of the name. "That was the first time we encountered the Bee Bee Robots and I was a jerk , wanting to fly solo. The Bee Bee's kidnapped him for Drakken's plot to ruin your Dad's college reunion."

"Right," Kim affirmed. "Unfortunately they didn't have much time to warn anyone."

"What did you two do during the invasion?" Ron asked in polite conversation.

"I designed the uniforms for Skyway Patrol," Monique said through a mouthful of Burco, "and Felix created interactive battle simulations for them." She took time to wipe her mouth before she forked in another portion of burrito wrapped beef and nachos.

"How long did the invasion last?" Ron queried.

"We fought them off for ten years before they finally gave up and left," Felix said through a mouthful of Burco.

"They left when Nora built Armagedroid," Kim told her husband. "It was designed to disarm and destroy all weapons. Armagedroid did it's job on the aliens and chased them away. When that threat was over and things settled down, it turned on the Earth forces and started to disarm us."

"I heard you talking with Jenny's Mom about it," Ron said as he pushed his plate away, leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. He turned to RJ. "I don't know about anybody else, but I'd say you have a couple of new items for the Mex-O restaurants. They were excellent!"

"I second that," Monique said before she let out with a huge belch. She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Excuse me!"

"I take that as a big compliment," RJ laughed. "I say, anyone who lets out a belch is just showing the cook how much they enjoyed the food."

"If that's the case," Felix uttered before he let with a huge burp of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Felix," Monique yelled at her husband from the kitchen doorway, "we need to get going!"

"But Monique," Felix whined, "I haven't had a great challenge like Ron in ages! We're talking epic battle here!"

"I don't care!" Monique harshed at the man. "I need to get up early and make sure you're ready for the convention next week before I head to the office and my next show in Paris!" She stomped in to library where Ron and Felix were seated on the floor playing a video game. "Don't make me ear you!" She held out her hand and made a pinching motion with her index finger and thumb.

Felix swiftly dropped his remote and clasped both hands over his ears. "Don't ever get a pregnant woman mad," he whispered to Ron before he looked up at his wife. "I'm coming Sweet Cakes." He stood up still holding his ears. "It was great seeing you again," Felix said as he turned and shook Ron's hand. "We'll have to get together soon to continue our gameage."

"I'd love that," Ron said as he and Felix passed the two woman and made their way to the kitchen door.

"How long do you have before Ron gets zapped back in time?" Monique confidentially asked their host as the ladies slowed their walked to the back door and huddled up to talk.

"Wade has the PDVI up and running," Kim hushed to her friend, "but he still has a few more tests to complete before he'll be ready. Wade told me two, maybe three days tops."

"That's too bad girlfriend," Monique softly said shaking her head. "I know you probably want Ron to stay but he doesn't belong here in this time."

"I know that Monique," Kim whined, "but it's great having him around again and I finally feel like a woman again," Kim blushed a bright shade of red, "if you get my drift."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Monique slyly nudged the auburn haired woman. "You've been monkeying around!"

"Only once so far," Kim confided, "just before you arrived. But we'll get busy again just as soon as you leave and RJ goes to bed."

Kim stopped on the patio and wrapped her arms around Ron as they watched Felix and Monique get into their car and drive away. "Ron Sweetie, do you know where RJ got off to?"

"He said he was going to his room," Ron said as he turned to head back into the house. "He said he was tired and would go to bed after he gets the recipes written down."

"Good," Kim giggled as she spun him around, "because I have something I want to show you." She took Ron's hand and led him out into the backyard. After one hundred yards she stopped at a majestic oak tree. "Do you remember our old tree house?"

"Of course KP," Ron said, slightly perplexed. "It's in your parents yard."

"Nope," Kim tittered and walked him around the tree to the other side. She pointed up. "It's in my yard now!"

Ron peered up into the branches and saw the old, rickety abode he and Kim had spent many fun hours playing in as kids. "How did it get here?"

"I had it moved here when and I bought the place," Kim said as she grabbed a board nailed to the tree and started to climb. "Don't worry, it's been reinforced so weight isn't an issue anymore."

"You're trying to seduce me Mrs. Stoppable!" Ron begged in his best Dustin Hoffman imitation as he followed. "Again!"

"You bet your sweet Bippy!" Kim laughed as she climbed into the treetop abode and shed her robe.


	15. Visiting

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and I'm back from my vacation with a completed story. I just need to retype it from my laptop into my home computer and check it a few times before I post it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 15

Visiting

"So what do you want to do today?" Kim asked as she descended the boards from the tree house and shaded her eyes from the just rising sun.

"I guess we should visit your parents," Ron said as he leapt from half way up the makeshift ladder. "And I'd like to talk to Wade to see when I can return to my time."

"Do you mean I still can't persuade you to stay?" Kim begged as she nestled into his side and they walked back to the mansion. "Even with offers of unlimited sex like we've just had, all night?"

"KP," Ron stopped and embraced his wife, "as fantastic as that sounds you know I don't belong here. There are just too many things that are wrong with this time for me. I'm eighteen and I have an eighty year old wife and sixty plus year old Son for one. I've missed out on so much of your life and RJ's that it's just not fair to any of us. Plus, if I go back I might be able prevent a lot of the death and tragedy from the invasion."

"If you go back Ron, the invasion might not happen," Kim informed her husband as they walked to the back door. "Or it might happen sooner causing more death and destruction. As I tried to show you, your time line could be different from mine."

"I realize that," Ron said, "but I want to prevent you, I mean my Kim, from being alone for however long it would be."

"I am your Kim," the auburn haired woman said as she opened the door and walked into the kitchen."I was alone and now I'm not. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I had a feeling you'd be doing this Mother!" RJ harshed as he entered the kitchen and stomped over to the couple. "You're only thinking of yourself. You're not giving Dad the whole picture!"

"Wait," Ron said as he broke from Kim's hug and peered at the man, "you just called me Dad!"

"I accept you as my Father," RJ said as he walked over to Ron and briefly embraced him. "I know Mom and I need you here but you belong in your own time line." RJ whispered into Ron's ear, "And I know you were in her room last night when I came home from work with the food. It's okay by me but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a sibling or not."

"But what's the whole picture?" Ron queried as he walked over to the kitchen table. "What aren't you telling me KP?"

"Well?" RJ begged his Mother with his arms crossed. "I talked to Uncle Wade last night and he told me everything. Are you going to tell him or should I?"

Kim hung her head in defeat. "Wade says he's only a few days away from completing his test with the PDVI."

"And!!" RJ forcefully said.

"And we know where both parts of the Tempus Simian are," Kim meekly squeaked. "You can go back anytime when they're brought together."

"You mean," Ron wondered aloud as he plopped down in a chair, "I might be able to go home today?"

"You could," Kim cooed as she sat in his lap and stroked his face, "or you could stay here with me and RJ. With a family you know you have. If you go back anything could happen. I might not be pregnant with RJ in your time line or..."

"Mother!" RJ harshed. "I know Uncle Wade has told you about the Zaratan Time Line Theorem."

"The who what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The Zaratan Time Line Theorem," Kim said in exasperation. "Zaratan theorized that a time traveler would travel along a single time line, that there aren't any deviations in the time line like I showed you." Kim hung her head in total embarrassment. "That means I'm pregnant in your time line too."

"Time is set in stone," RJ explained. "No matter what you do in the past, the future is set and will continue on it's merry way. Any little deviations are inconsequential because it's the major events that are set and drive the time line."

"So if I go back, I'll eventually live until this time and meet myself here when I get zapped here?" Ron asked shaking his head. "If that's the case, why am I not here now?"

"Because we're living in your prospective, this is your time line," RJ elucidated. "You've jumped ahead in time and haven't gone back yet. As soon as you go back we'll jump into that time stream and be living with you now. Get it?"

"No," Ron queasily said as he grabbed his stomach. "Do you mean... if I go back... this time line will disappear and I'll live until the here and now?"

"We won't disappear Sweetie. We'll be here only if we all survive for sixty years in your time line," Kim said. "Of course RJ and I will survive since we're here now. I mean the only variable is you. You might not live that long. You could be hit by a truck or taken out by a henchman or Shego and you don't pull through."

"But isn't that the way it always is?" Ron questioned his wife. "Isn't that the normal, everyday hazards we face whenever we go out and face off against the villains?"

"Yes it is Ron," Kim conceded. "But you could escape those possibilities by staying here with me. I mean with us."

"And that's what it all comes down to," Ron said decisively. "This debate boils down to your desire for me to stay."

"You're right Sweetie," Kim said as she nestled in to his chest. "I'm being totally selfish wanting you to stay we me. You know how strong-headed I can get when I get an idea. I suppose I should be happy I've had the few days with you that I've had."

"That's the KP I know and love," Ron said wrapping his older wife in his arms. "Now let's go visit your folks."

"I know Grandpa P has his regular, early morning meeting so he'll already be at work," RJ informed the couple, "but Grammy Possible will still be at home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't need any help Mama P?" Ron offered for the third time as he and Kim sat at the same kitchen table where they had spent so many hours for meals and homework sixty plus years ago.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure," Mrs. Dr. Possible chuckled as she laid out a few strips of bacon in a pan and brushed a strand of now snow white hair out of her eyes. "I think I remember how to make breakfast for you and Kimmie."

"So, ah... what have you been doing with your free time?" Ron asked making pleasant conversation. "KP told me you retired from the Cranial Recovery And Surgery Hospital."

"Yes, they hardly get any more patients at CRASH," Dr. P informed her Son-In-law, "so they merged with the Middleton Institute of Neurological Diagnosis and the Bureau Of Doctoring Yuppies."

"Do you mean that MIND and BODY finally merged with CRASH?" Kim queried.

"Yes, it happened last month," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she cracked some eggs in another pan. "They had a plethora of brain surgeons and didn't really need my services so I joined the medical board at Middleton Hospital. I fill in whenever a surgeon goes on vacation and I also teach a few classes at the Upperton Medical School."

"UM has the best curriculum in the country," Kim said proudly. "Especially since Mom is on their Board of Regents too."

"We do our best to teach the next generation of doctors," the brain surgeon stated as she flipped the bacon. "Most of our graduates head out to the space colonies to practice, otherwise they attend to movie and rock stars and the upper class business people." She turned to her daughter. "Speaking of which, Monique called and told me she's expecting another baby."

"I know," Kim smirked. "Monique and Felix came over last night when RJ invited them over to taste test a few new items for the menu."

"RJ finally got through his creative block?" the doctor asked as she turned the eggs. "Did you have anything to do with that Ronnie?"

"I don't know, I guess," Ron said with a shrug as he looked questioningly at his wife. "RJ and I were talking last night and he got the impression I told him to think outside the box. All of a sudden he yelled Booyah and ran out of the room."

"RJ came back a few hours later with a couple of new things for us to try," Kim continued. "I loved the Cod Nachos and the burrito nacho combination was very good too. Ron even came up with names for the new items."

"That was the easy part," Ron conceded. "I mean Cod Nachos... Codcos? RJ did all the hard work and came up with the great food ideas."

"Always the inspiration," Mrs. Dr. P said as she plated breakfast, laid them out in front of the couple and ruffled Ron's hair. "Listen kids, I need to go to the hospital right now to do some paperwork. You two enjoy your breakfast then go see your Father." She put on her white lab coat and headed for the door. Mrs. Dr. Possible stopped in the doorway and turned back to the pair. "Say Hi to RJ for me, and it's really great to see you again Ron."

"Can do Mom," Kim said as she took a bit of bacon and watched Ron devour his breakfast with his usual gusto.

After a minute Ron self-consciously stopped eating. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kim said with a giggle as she waggled the same strip of bacon, with only a single bite taken out of it, between her fingers.

"You aren't eating," Ron observed. "Are you still full from last nights taste test session?"

"No, I'm hungry," the auburn-haired woman said coming out of her revelry. "I just forgot how much I used to love watching you eat." She set down the bacon, picked up her knife and fork and sliced off a small corner of her eggs.

"You used to watch me eat?" Ron questioned with a forkful of pancakes half way to his mouth. "Why?"

"Because you always do it with such joie de vivre!" Kim giggled. She saw the questioning look on his face. "That means joy of life Sweetie."

"Oh," Ron monotoned as his fork hovered next to his mouth and he smiled. "Well, with your Mom's cooking, eating is always a joyous occasion. And you can tell her that from me anytime."

"No Ron," Kim laughed as she shook her head. "I mean you enjoy eating wherever you are. Do you remember when we were in Cambodia and we had those fifty year old C-rations? You appeared to really enjoy them even though you complained that they tasted awful."

"Oh yeah," Ron said in happy remembrance before he frowned. "I enjoyed eating C-rations?"

"That's not what I said Ron. I only meant you attack your food with the same verve... zeal... the same vigor. I just never thought about it before."

"Now I'm so self-conscious I can't eat," Ron said as he put down his knife and fork and pouted.

"Forget I even mentioned it," Kim said as she took a bite of bacon. "Just finish your breakfast and we'll go see Daddy."

"Wellll..." Ron thought for all of one second before his goofy smile returned and he picked up his utensils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Daddy," Kim chimed as she and Ron entered Mr. Dr. Possible's office. "How was your early morning meeting?"

"Kimmie-Cub! Ronald!" the rocket scientist said in surprise as he got up and hugged the couple. "It was the same old same old. I had to scrape Goddard's R 135 rocket layouts because they were so behind the times. Hubble's R 136 design is cutting edge. How are you doing Ronald?"

"I'm fine Papa P," the blond boy said as he and Kim sat down. "You look like you're well too."

"Me? I'm fit as a chimp," Dr. P chuckled before he sat behind his desk and shuffled the piles of paperwork on it. "But being head of the Middleton Space Center isn't all I thought it would be. I don't get to work on my rocket designs anymore."

"If that's the case, why did you take the job?" Kim begged. "I was out of the country when you were offered the position and didn't hear about you taking over until after the fact. We never really talked about it."

"The Space Center was in disarray at the end of the First Galactic Invasion and someone needed to take control," Dr. P said as he folded his hands and leaned forward onto the desk. "No one else stepped up to the plate and, when they offered the job to me because of my work on our fighter craft, I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by." He pivoted around and pulled a file out of the credenza behind him. Dr. Possible opened the file and unfolded the top sheet, proudly showing Ron and Kim his design. "This is the rocket that got the ball rolling."

"That's the K-101 design," Kim said in recognition. "I flew those babies all through the invasion. The one I flew was just so sweet!"

"Can I see that?" Ron asked. He picked up the blue print and walked over to a corner table in the room.

"I really don't remember drawing up the K-101," Dr. P said as he scratched his head. "I fell asleep one evening at my desk and when I woke up I found some notes and sketches that led to that design. I must have been really tired that day. I could barely read the writing. Later on I even questioned if it really was my writing."

"But you did decipher the notes and the K-101 was born," Kim beamed. "That ship alone stemmed the tide of the initial alien invasion and allowed you to advance the design to the 102 and 103."

The rocket scientist leaned back in his chair, folded his arms behind his head and beamed. "And was the foundation for the K-104 which was used to explore our Solar System and colonize the other planets." He glanced over to his Son-In-law and sat up in shock. "Ronald, is that a tail growing out of you back side?"

"What?" Ron looked over his shoulder. "Oh that. I guess you never heard that I received the full Mystical Monkey Powers before I got zapped by the Pan Can Cannon."

"I haven't told Daddy anything about the Mystical Powers," Kim harshed between clenched teeth before she turned to her Father. "All of Monkey Fist's Mystical Powers were transfered to Ron when Fist died trying to obtain the Monkey Shine Amulet in Brazil. That was just before we went to Dementor's lair and Ron was transported to this time."

"I gotcha," Mr. Dr. Possible said with a knowing smile. "I bet you haven't had time to explore any of the Powers yet and the tail is a side effect that comes out on its own without warning."

"I guess," Ron agreed with a sly wink to Kim. The tail appeared to flit in front of him before it snaked around his waist and Ron turned to face the desk. "It's kind of handy to have but I needed to sew a flap in my pants to let it out. I'm not sure why it's out right now. It usually doesn't show up unless I'm fighting the bad guys or if I want it to come out." He walked back over to Kim as he powered down. Ron's tail pulled the denim flap back into place as it shrank back into his butt.

"That's very interesting Ronald," Dr. P said as he took the plans from his Son-In-Law and sighed, "but if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work. An administrator's work is never done. I have an interview in a few minutes with a possible new hire. His name is Jimmy Neutron and it looks like he's a genius at inventing things. Maybe he can help us with our cold fusion reactor problems."

"Okay Daddy," Kim said as she got up and joined hands with Ron. "We'll go now and let you prepare for the interview. I'll call you and Mom soon."

"Bye Kimmie-Cub, Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible absentmindedly said as he dug through the piles of papers on his desk obviously looking for a specific piece of paper.

"Okay Ron," Kim sternly said as they reached the now ancient Sloth, "what were you doing in there?"

"What do you mean KP?" Ron begged as he looked away and scratched his nose. "I wasn't doing anything."

"It's been a while," Kim said as she peered at him, "but you know you can never lie to me." Her eyes widened in realization. "You were using your tail to copy the plans for the K-101, weren't you! You were holding a pencil with your tail so you could write down some of the specs in that notebook you always carry in your front cargo pants pocket! When Daddy saw your tail you put the notes back in your pocket!"

"No I..." Ron began before he glanced around the parking lot, swiftly got in the car and slammed the door shut. Kim got in behind the wheel and warily stared at him. "Yeah, I did," Ron confessed. "But KP, whose to say your Dad didn't get a little help from the future in designing that rocket. Maybe I got zapped into the future so I could return and help him."

"That would help explain some things," Kim said in contemplation. "The K-101 was so far advanced it was considered a quantum leap in technology when Daddy showed it to his colleagues. That's one of the reasons Dad was hailed as a real genius." Kim started her old Roth SL Coupe and drove out of the parking lot. "We should run this by Wade. He'll be able to decide if what you're doing is alright or not."


	16. Wade's House

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for this work but your reviews and does anyone know much about salt dips? (aka salt cellars) I now have twelve boxes of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 16

Wade's House

"And that's why Ron wants to take back some of the designs for the K-101, to help Daddy," Kim explained to her friend and web keeper as they sat in his Mother's living room.

"Would that be so wrong," Ron begged his friend. "I mean come on Wade, don't you wish you sometimes had future help with some of your projects that might eventually save humanity?"

"The Zaratan Time Line Theorem does account for that possibility," Wade said in deep thought. "JJ Zaratan's theory states many of man's greatest leaps forward are due to time travelers who go back and help a relative invent some sort of technology. He and I have talked about it while he's been helping me with the PDVI problem."

"So according to that Zaratan guy I'm right in taking the information back with me!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Yes Ron, according to that guy, you are," Wade ceded with a laugh. "But I should probably look over what information you're taking back and write down the specific date when Dr. P should get the schematics and notes. We don't want to corrupt the time line too much."

"That sounds okay to me," Kim said as she turned to Ron. "Give Wade your notebook and he can whip up something for you to take along when you leave."

"I can live with that," Ron said as he took the small notebook out of his cargo pants pocket and handed it to his friend. "But, would it help any if I got it to Papa P a little sooner than when he got it in this time line? I mean, would it save a few more lives if I got him the information, say, a week or three early?"

No not really," Kim said with a shake of her head. "The first K-101s came off the assembly line two months before the invasion. We were well prepared for the initial thrust of the First Galactic Invasion."

"Wait a minute," Ron begged in total confusion. "If I haven't gone back in time yet how could Kim's Dad already have gotten the notes and created the rocket?"

"That's Zaratan's First Paradox," Wade slyly said. "JJ postulates that some things are meant to happen within a certain time line. If you go back and give the specs to Dr. Possible now, you'll only be fulfilling the predestined events yet to come."

"I..." Ron started with a finger in the air, then faltered.

"What Wade is saying," Kim interpreted, "is you have to go back and give Daddy the notes to complete this time line."

"What if I don't go back?" Ron wondered aloud.

"That's Zaratan's Second Paradox," Wade laughed. "There's always the possibility that you could go back in time and give Dr. Possible the specs. The time line will continue on it's merry way unchanged until you die. That's when the unfulfilled, predestined events would unravel and time would go all wonky. JJ calls the resultant effect Time Cooties."

"I guess that means I have to go back to fulfill my destiny like Dakota told us to do," Ron said with a giggle as he pronounced the Native American's name correctly.

"He did say we should fulfill our destiny, didn't he Sweetie?" Kim said as she laced her fingers with his. "I suppose I'm outvoted on keeping you here. Damn Zaratan and his logic."

"Of course this is all just theory and conjecture," Wade said with a shrug. "No one knows for certain what would happen if someone actually did travel through time. I guess we'll find out after we send you back... And wait sixty years."

The three sat in silent thought for a minute before Kim meekly asked, "Wade, how soon before you'll be ready to send Ron back to his regular time?"

"I was just about to start the final experiment," Wade said as he got up and walked to a door with a big sign on it saying, **'Keep Out! Wade at Work!'** "You can watch if you'd like."

"So soon?" Kim cried in utter despair as she threw her arms around her husband. "I was hoping to have another day or two with Ron before he left!"

"There's no use in delaying the inevitable," Wade said as he held the door for Ron and Kim to get up and walk through. "You should feel lucky you've had as much time as you had. If I knew President Rockwaller had the other half of the Time Monkey I could've sent Ron home immediately."

"If the Time Monkey is complete," Ron queried, "then why don't we just use it? Why go through with all the experiments?"

"Well, for one thing Ron," Wade said as he got a petri dish out of a cabinet, "I've been working on this problem for over sixty years now and I'd like to see it through to the end. Second, the President sent her bodyguard over. He confiscated my paper weight."

"So you finally met Charles?" Kim giggled. "I hope he didn't frighten your Mother too much."

"Wade," Ron pondered as he looked around Wade's workroom filled with equipment, "why haven't you gotten married?"

"Well, when Monique hooked up with Felix I sorta lost interest in any other girl." Wade blushed and appeared to get busy checking something on his computer. After a minute he stood up and went over to the laser cannon that dominated the room. "I just sorta buried myself in my work."

"I'm sorry Wade," Ron and Kim apologized in unison.

"That's okay guys, it's no big," Wade said as he swiftly punched a few buttons on the control panel of the laser cannon and turned to them. "I'm ready now. Kim will you watch the monitors? They'll let us know when the package arrived."

"Roger Wade." Kim gave a thumbs up gesture from the panel of gauges and video monitors next to the sealed room.

"Ron, will you look through that window into the sealed chamber? You should be able to watch the petri dish materialize as I send it into the past."

"Can do," Ron said as he face the almost empty, sealed chamber. "Wade, what about..."

"Here Goes!" Wade squealed with delight as he pushed the big red button in the middle of the control panel. A bright white light flashed and the petri dish vanished. "Kim, what's the reading?"

"Fifty-seven years, five days, seven hours, five minutes and seven seconds," the auburn-haired woman read off the instruments. "Fifty-seven, fifty-seven, fifty-seven. Did you pick that number for a reason?"

"Yeah," Wade laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "it was the year my Father was born. Nineteen fifty-seven."

"Whoa!" Ron marveled as he peered through the window, "check it out Wade! It looks like you've been growing a forest in there!" Kim stepped next to her husband and peered, wide-eyed, into the room.

"Really? That's odd," the genius pondered as he walked over and stood between Kim and Ron. "The growth medium in the petri dish should have been consumed and all living matter should have died a long time ago."

"It does appear as if the growth medium in the dish is gone," Kim said in amazement as she pointed to the empty lab dish on the table. "Wait a sec. Isn't that a variety of Spanish Moss up in the corner of the room?"

"Maybe it was..." Ron started to say something but was interrupted again.

"It is!" Wade said in wonderment as he ignored Ron and pointed into the room. "It looks like all the plants in there are the kind that don't need to be rooted in soil! They all get their sustenance from the moisture and particles in the air!"

"Is that why one of the plants is moving?" Ron begged in amazement as he motioned to a particularly tall plant. "Because I'm getting the distinct impression that it's alive and conscious!"

"I'm getting the same vibrations," Kim said as she stared at the large plant indicated by her much younger husband. "Wade, that plant has come to life!"

"That's impossible," the resident genius dismissed with a wave of the hand. The big bushy plant shuffled up to the window and slowly swayed back and forth as if it were being blown around by a breeze that couldn't possibly be in a sealed chamber. "Or I could be wrong. It seems to be looking at me right now."

"Maybe the Time Cooties got into it and made it come alive," Ron suggested. "Or it could've been that mechanical mouse that was in the room cleaning off the table when you zapped the dish."

"Rufus!" Wade practically screamed. "I forgot Rufus does his cleaning at this time of day!"

"But Rufus died over forty years ago during the war," Kim said. "How could Rufus be in the sealed room when he's been gone for so long?"

"I don't mean Rufus the naked mole rat," Wade explained, "I mean RUFUS. My new, interactive Relatively Useful Fun Utility System. I created him to help you and RJ out with little odd jobs around the house. It looks just like a naked mole rat but it's mechanical."

"Do you mean a robot?" Kim queried, a bit miffed. "Why didn't I know about it?"

"Because it wasn't complete yet," Wade answered the auburn-haired woman. "It still had a few glitches in it so I haven't brought it to your attention. Nora Wakeman was going to check it over to see if she could straighten out the bugs in my programming."

"But how could a mechanical robot make some spores come to life and grow like that?" Ron asked.

"It's because I used living tissue in the brain of Rufus," Wade explained. "I wanted it to have some intelligence so I gave it a bit of my brain tissue. It must have been around my neighbor's special house plants recently and picked up the spores. That's why the plants are in there!" The genius slapped his forehead in further realization. "Rufus likes to use the air ducts to get from one room to another and it's programmed to clean around the house and my lab right now!"

"You didn't seal the air vents!?" Kim begged in total confusion. "That's how Ron and I always got into a lair."

"I didn't take into consideration future projects like RUFUS," Wade muttered. "When I planned out this experiment sixty years ago, I didn't think anyone would go near the room through the air ducts."

"So when you sent the petri dish back in time," Kim postulated, "it somehow mixed with the RUFUS robot's brain cells. If that's the case, the bush standing in front of us is intelligent."

"A Horticultural Anomaly Naturally Neurologically Alive?" the female voice came from the shadows behind them in the lab. "If that is so you have my permission to name it after me and call it HANNA."

"Hi Han," Kim said to the shadow before it emerged to expose a lithe figure covered from head to toe in a black ninja outfit. "How are things in Japan, Little Intruder?"

"Things around the world are what they are Kim-san," Hanna said as she took off the hood to her ninja garment and fluffed out her short, curly black hair revealing a beautiful, well proportioned, oriental woman. "As my Brother Ronald is what he should always be. Ron-chan is a force of nature no matter what century he is in."

"I'm a force of nature?" Ron begged as he accepted a hug from his Sister.

"Yes you are. You blow through some people's lives like a tsunami or hurricane leaving the bad guys in utter chaos and disarray." Hanna broke from the embrace and stroked Ron's cheek as she continued. "But to some, you are a warm welcome breeze that wafts by too quickly before it is gone and missed, but remembered fondly."

"Yeah," Ron tittered and apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help you grow up my little Imoto-chan. There were so many things I wanted to teach you."

"As you will get to do," Hanna laughed, "since Uncle Wade's experiment went almost as planned."

"It did transmit the petri dish back to the precise time and place I intended," Wade said proudly. "As long as the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is free and clear of any foreign matter we can send Ron back to his regular time right away."

"You want to zap me with a cannon that just combined a petri dish and a robot and made a smart walking tree!?!" Ron questioned in a bit of a panic. "I think I'd rather stay in this time than become some freaky plant thingie! No offense RUFUS, I mean Hanna, I mean the plant HANNA."

"We know what you mean Sweetie," Kim said as she tried to calm down her husband by enfolding him in her arms and hugging him tight. "As much as I'd love for you to stay, we'll make sure you don't get made into a tree when you go. There's only one thing I'd like to do before we send you back."

"Do you mean we should notify President Rockwaller that Ron is going back to his regular time?" Wade asked.

"There is that," Kim ceded with a major blush as she led Ron out of the lab. "I also want to..."

"Very good," Hanna said as she grasped Kim's intent with a giggle. "You may go and say your good-byes to my Brother while Wade and I take care of all the details. We will see you in an hour or two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here are the notes you should give Dr. Possible," Wade said as he handed Ron three sheets of specifications. "They should be in his handwriting style." He leaned in and confided, "I used to forge Dr. P's name whenever Kim needed a signature on a excuse or anything school related she didn't want her Father to know about." Wade handed an additional piece of paper to Ron. "And you should give this note to me. It has everything I need to know back then to help you along."

"Including something about protecting your equipment from EM Pulses," Ron affirmed with a nod .

"I understand you're leaving," Jenny the teenage robot said as she poked her head into the room. "Kim knew I wanted to see you off and called me."

"Of course Jen Jen," Ron chimed happily. "I hope we get to meet in my future so we can spar some more. I had a great time."

"So did I," Jenny enthused. "You taught me a lot during our little battle, more than my Mom and her training exercises."

"Well, I've had a lot of field experience," Ron blushed. "That's so much better than training."

The nine inch TV folded out of Jenny's chest and Dr. Wakeman appeared on the screen. "XJ-9! There's a bank robbery taking place downtown right now!"

"Mother!" the robot harshed, "call me Jenny in front of my friends!" She saw the stern look on the spiky-haired woman's face and fumed, "Okay! I'm on my way!" Jenny hugged Ron quickly as her pony-tails rotated and fired up. "See ya around Ron Ron!" She took off straight up and crashed through Wade's ceiling, raining down debris.

Ron shrugged and turned to his Sister. "Hanna, don't you want some time to get to know me while I'm here?"

"That's not necessary Ani-kun," the raven-haired seventy-two year old ninja that looked only thirty-something said with a smile as she checked her watch. "I know we'll get to know each other better as I'm growing up. That's good enough for me. Besides, someone will be along shortly that will dominate your last few minutes before you leave."

"Do you mean Kim?" Ron asked looking around. "Because she told me she couldn't face seeing me get zapped again so she went home. Maybe you mean RJ."

"No, Hanna means me." The teal-eyed, brunette President of the United States of America walked into Wade's lab and quickly wrapped her arms around Ron. "I want you to promise me one thing Ron Ron. I want you to make it up to me for abandoning me so long ago. And I want Kim to know exactly what's going on." Bonnie whispered in his ear and smirked at the reaction she got.

"You want me to do what?" Ron said in shock.

"I said I want you to make out with me monthly," President Bonnie giggled like a school girl. "I want you to do it every second Saturday of the month."

"I'm Jewish, remember Bon Bon," Ron said. "Saturday is my holy day. Can we make it Sunday?"

"Sure Ron Ron. Sunday's good for me too," Bonnie said with a chuckle.

"But how will you know if I'm following your orders?" Ron begged in ignorance.

"My memory is pretty keen so I'll suddenly get a memory each time we have a make out session. Besides, have you forgotten I have the complete Tempus Simian? The Time Monkey?" President Rockwaller laughed. "I'll be watching and make sure you're following directions. If you don't I'll send Charles back in time and he'll make sure you do. I might even pop in on occasion to participate."

"So you're going to blackmail my Brother into satisfying your carnal lust?" Hanna asked as she stepped up to the President. "That is so very Machiavellian of you."

"I've been accused of that before, haven't I Ron Ron," Bonnie cooed and stroked Ron's face with a hand.

"It's okay Han," Ron said as he tried to step between his angry ninja Sister and the amorous President. "As long as KP agrees with the plan I'm copasetic with it."

"All I'm asking for is a monthly dose of Ronshine," Bonnie explained to the Super Ninja. "As a woman you can understand that."

"No I don't," the raven-haired woman said angrily. She turned to her Brother by adoption. "Ron, please tell me what sway the President has over you and Kim."

"Well, let's just say Bonnie and I should be a lot closer than what we are, or were... or whatever," Ron said with a laugh and shake of his head. "It's okay that Bon Bon is pulling that macadamia stuff."

"You mean machination," his Sister interpreted and defined. "To plot or scheme, especially in a wicked manner."

"Yeah that," Ron said as he took his older baby Sister in his arms and embraced her. "The point is, Little Intruder, it's okay with me and I want to get out of here and back to my own time. Not that I don't like being here with you and..."

"I understand Brother," Hanna said returning the hug. "You are anxious to get the journey over with and you believe it's time to set things right with your life." The ninja backed away and nodded to Wade. "I think it is time also."

"Remember Ron," the resident genius said before he punched the big red button, "follow my instructions to the letter."

"I will Wade," Ron got out before the white light spread all around him. Just before the flash, Ron thought he saw an older version of himself standing beside Kim, watching and waving good bye to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: According to my Japanese pocket dictionary, Imoto means younger Sister and Ani means older Brother.


	17. A Return Visit

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns the rights to the series _Kim Possible_. I receive nothing for this story but your reviews and, does fuzzy logic tickle? Last chapter boys and girls. Let's get Ron back to his own time and his own Kim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Monkey and The Coyote

Chapter 17

A Return Visit

"GA!!!!!" Ron yelped as he materialized six feet in the air in his own attic bedroom and again, with the help of gravity, swiftly fell onto the bed. "At least Wade got the landing zone right." He quickly groped and felt all over his body and sighed in relief. "And I don't think I have any tree parts neither."

"Ronald!" The voice of Mr. Stoppable came up through the stairwell from the floor below. "Is that you Son?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm up here!" Ron hollered back down.

"I thought you and Kim wouldn't be back from your mission to Dementor's lair for a few more hours," Dean Stoppable said as he watched Ron descend the stairs and join him in the second floor hallway.

"Well, I kinda hit a detour of sorts and got separated from KP and Rufus," Ron informed his Father. "How was your night out on the town?"

"Oh we had a wonderful time with Bill and Penny Nickels," Dean Stoppable told his Son. "I'm just glad Tara and Bonnie were here last night to watch Hanna while you were went on your mission."

"Dad, you know both Kim and I would never leave Hanna alone," Ron honestly told his Father. "I might've been a little random and irresponsible before she arrived but now I'll always be the best Big Brother a Little Sister could possibly have."

"We know that Dear," Jan Stoppable said as she exited the baby's room joined her husband and Son in the hall. "That's why we don't worry when we go out and leave Hanna in your care."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mom," Ron said as he started back up the stairs to his room. "Now, If you don't mind I need to call Wade and talk to him for a few minutes. If you'll excuse me."

Ron returned to his room and pulled the old blue Kimmunicator out of his cargo pants pocket. Wade's image appeared on the screen when Ron turned it on but the web genius didn't seem to notice they were connected. "Wade, what's the sitch? Talk to me."

"Ron!!! What happened to you!?!" Wade said in astonishment when he saw who was on his monitors. "Kim called and told me you were zapped by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer just now! Where did you go?"

"Don't you mean to when did I go?" Ron jokingly queried to his friend. "I got zapped into the future, the year 2073 to be exact and you helped me get back with a Pan Can Cannon in your room."

"I'd better tell Kim you're alright," Wade said in relief as he furiously typed on his computer. "She's been beside herself since you disappeared."

"Are you alright?" Kim anxiously begged as the picture in the Kimmunicator changed from Wade to Kim with Rufus on her shoulder. "Where were you?"

"Buddy!" the naked mole rat cheerfully chimed.

"I'm perfectly okay KP," Ron tried to assure his girlfriend slash fiancé. "I just spent a few days with the future you and a robot named Jenny before future Wade sent me back. I'm at home now."

"A robot?" Kim warily begged, "named Jenny? Are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head or anything?"

"I don't think so," Ron said as he pulled out Wade's note and specs for the K-101 with one hand and laid them on his dresser. He dipped into another pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. He held one of the bank notes up to the Kimmunicator screen. "Does a twenty dollar bill with the date 2070 convince you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The story you told us is simply amazing," Kim said as the three teenagers sat in Wade's room and she examined one of the bills. "And this money looks authentic. Although... you won't be able to spend it for another sixty or seventy years."

"These specifications for the rocket are ground breaking," Wade exhaled as he ran through the blueprints again. He sat up at his desk and beamed. "The engines are revolutionary and nobody would ever think of routing the power of the engines like this for the weaponry. These specs are definitely my forgeries and this letter from me is in my handwriting. It has to be real."

"So you believe me," Ron said in relief. "At least we got that behind us."

"I believe you went to the future Ron," Kim said to her boyfriend, "but Bonnie becoming President for five terms is kinda hard to swallow."

"Why would that be K?" Bonnie's voice came from out of nowhere as a red, swirling vortex appeared behind the three and the female President stepped through. "I told you I had political aspirations."

"Bonnie?" Kim questioned the woman that looked like an older version of her former rival and now newest friend.

"In the flesh," President Rockwaller said as the vortex quickly closed behind her. "I thought I'd use the Time Monkey and visit you and Ron Ron to expedite things. I have no recall of Ron and me making out yet so I decided to drop by and move things along."

"So Ron is suppose to make out with Bonnie," Kim said shaking her head before she corrected herself, "with the younger you?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind I'd like a little Ronshine before the younger me gets a shot at him."

"You actually made out with her, the older Bonnie?" Kim questioned her fiancé in total disbelief and slight disgust as she tossed a thumb at the President.

"You said it was okay for me and her to do it," Ron shrugged as he motioned to the teal-eyed brunette. "At least the older Kim told us she knew what was going on at Walter Nelson's house while you were locking braces with him and said it was alright."

"You know about that?"

"I do now that the older you told me," Ron explained. "You and Walter were kissing and so were Bonnie and me. The other Kim said she actually thought Bon Bon and I should've started dating but it never happened because I left her to make sure you were okay and didn't leave your side until school started." Ron cocked his head to the side in thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah, that's the right way to put it. I'm getting a little confused by trying to differentiate between the three time frames, the two yous and the two Bonnies."

"I... I was happy you found a potential girlfriend at the time," Kim tentatively confessed to Ron. "I knew you would have some trouble finding a girlfriend with your Never be Normal motto and I thought Bonnie might normal you out a bit."

"And I would have," President Rockwaller said smugly. "But I never got the chance so I swore no girl would get Ron if he was going to stay so close to you."

"That's why you were so harsh to Ron and me during high school," Kim said in realization. "And that's why the other you is trying to become friends with us now?"

"As I told Ron and my Kim," President Bonnie started, "I wanted to be friends with you because it would help with my political career and to atone for my actions in school." She grabbed Ron's hand and started out the door. "But I also wanted to get closer to Ron and right now I'm gonna get real close."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Rockwaller walked back into the room, her lavender jacket dragging behind her and blouse totally unbuttoned. "Wow!" she marveled and collapsed face up on the floor. "Ron Ron is something else!"

"Ah, Madam President," Wade said with gaping wide eyes, "your shirt is open and your breasts are exposed."

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie giggled. "Ron Ron really knows what to do with them." She rolled over and sat up in a cross legged position while buttoning her blouse. "I suppose I should get back to the White House now."

"Ron said you'll be visiting us occasionally," Kim informed the President. "Does that mean he'll have to make out with you when you show up?"

"He doesn't really need to," President Bonnie said as she stood up, donned her jacket and took the Time Monkey in hand. "I know you could take down Charles, my secret service agent, without breaking a sweat K. I won't be coming back that often as long as Ron Ron follows my directions and satisfies me in this time frame. It's up to you K." President Rockwaller stroked the statue and a time portal opened in front of her. "I'll see you next time, Kim Stoppable."

Bonnie stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"O-kay," Kim uttered, crossed her arms and shivered. "That was totally bizarre!"

"To say the least," Wade said in disbelief.

A terrible thought hit Kim. "I hope President Rockwaller doesn't realize she could go back in time and stop me and Walter from kissing. She could end up with Ron."

"If she did we'd never know about it," Wade said with a shrug. "We'd jump into that time stream and we wouldn't know about what happened to us in this one."

"If Bonnie and Ron hooked up before high school," Kim posed curiously, "would he and I have ever gone on any missions?"

"Well, President Bon Bon is satisfied," Ron said happily as he walked into the room brushing his hands together. He froze in his tracks and groaned, "I guess I need to satisfy present day Bon Bon now."

"Ron, I don't know if I'm comfortable with this," Kim said cautiously. "I understand I agreed to it in the future, but that was me as your wife and the future Bonnie. I'm not sure if I should let you make out with our Bonnie before we're married. What if you like her better than me?"

"KP, I would never pick Bonnie over you," Ron assured his girlfriend as he wrapped Kim in a loving embrace. "After all, you proposed to me remember? Why would I give up any girl who would choose me over every other guy in the world?"

"You're right Sweetie," Kim smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I never bowed to Bonnie Rockwaller during high school so there's no reason I should now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, that's what happened to me after our mission," Ron explained to Tara and Bonnie as the four teens sat outdoors beside the pool at Bonnie's house.

"I become President of the United States!?!" the teal-eyed teen begged and practically beamed.

"You've asked Ron that five times now Bonnie," Kim harshed at the brunette. "Can you at least get past your future job and focus on the issue at hand?"

"Hey my career is important to me!" Bonnie shot back.

"Bonnie," Tara interjected, "you should at least acknowledge what Ron said is true. I've kept your secret for four years now and I'd like to openly become friends with Kim and Ron. Your secret has prevented that. It's stopped me from doing anything more than saying Hey in the halls! I never got the chance to hang with them, or help them on their missions! I didn't even get the chance..." Tara's voice hitched with a sob and her eyes welled with tears as she cried, "I didn't get my own chance to make a play for Ron! Not after Wannaweep... not after he became the running back... not never!"

"I'm sorry T, you're right," Bonnie said abashed as she hugged her lifelong friend. "I was harsh to both Kim and Ron in school because he abandoned me at the party. I snapped and made them the focus of all my venom and spite that originated with my Sisters and got amped when Ron left me in mid grope."

Bonnie comforted Tara for a moment until the blond girl settled down and weakly smiled. "Sorry guys for the outburst."

"It's perfectly understandable," Kim said before she turned to Bonnie. "So, would your future self's suggestion of a monthly make out session put you right?" she warily questioned her new brunette friend. "When the future Bonnie left she said she'd know if you did it with Ron."

"Of course I'd know," Bonnie said with a sly grin. "I have an extremely good memory. I remember everything."

"So?" Ron questioned impatiently as his foot tapped out a staccato tattoo on the cement pool deck.

"Every second Sunday works for me," Bonnie sweetly sang as she stood up and took Ron's hand with both of hers. "Even if it's not that particular Sunday we should probably do it now so I don't come back from the future and make a scene." Bonnie yanked Ron out of his seat and started for the house.

"Bonnie!" Kim screamed, "NO going beyond what you would have done in eighth grade!"

"That's what you said in the future," Ron hollered over his shoulder. "Don't worry KP the pants won't come off. I'm wearing the belt you gave me for our half-a-versary." Bonnie threw open the back door, tossed Ron bodily into the house and swiftly followed.

"College looks to be very interesting," Tara marveled and giggled. "Kim, do you think Ron and I..."

"Don't even go there!" Kim shot down Tara's suggest before it got out of her blond friend's mouth. After a few seconds Kim broke out in a laugh. "Wellll..."

Ten minutes later, Ron came bounding out the back door with his usual huge goofy grin on his face.

"Where's Bonnie?" Tara asked innocently as she watched for the door to open again.

"Bon Bon's fast asleep," Ron cheerfully chimed. "She must have gain some stamina in the future. The older Bon Bon never got off that soon the other two times."

"Do you mean you gave Bonnie an orgasm in ten minutes?" Kim marveled.

"No, not in ten minutes," Ron chuckled. "It was more like a minute and a half. I watched her sleep for a while just to make sure she was satisfied before I came downstairs. Then I stopped in the kitchen and made myself a sandwich."

As Ron sat down a small red swirling vortex opened above the three teens. "Thank You Ron Ron," the voice of President Rockwaller cheered before the portal swiftly closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Twenty-Two Years Later**

Dr. James Timothy Possible rubbed his eyes again for the twentieth time and tossed his pencil on the drafting board. "I don't know," he muttered and yawned, "I think I have most of the specs right now. Maybe if I rest my eyes for a few minutes I can focus and finish off this project." He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

The air conditioning vent slowly hinged up and an inky black figure slipped into the room. It quietly crept over to the desk and slid three sheets of paper under Dr. Possible's hand. The stealthy silhouette took three steps back toward the vent before it's pants fell to the floor. "Dang! Forgot the belt," it uttered and tripped over to the wall. The figure pulled up it's pants and slipped back into the vent.

"Good job Sweetie," was barely audible from inside the vent followed by something that sounded like a kiss. "We need to get back home now. RJ and his wife are coming over for dinner and they're bringing the twins."

"I know," the other voice said. "Joss and Wade are coming over too. Everything will be ready for the dinner party, just as I planned."

"What's for dinner?" the female asked as the two voices grew softer while they crawled away from the vent grill.

"We'll have Codcos for appetizers, then for the main course we're having spaghetti and meatballs," the male voice said.

"Booyah," the female voice chimed.

-Finé-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story will probably arc in the future. The Powers will need to get tested with our usual villains and there's the wedding too. But next up is a small story that's half way complete. _Toshimu's Story_ will explain the origin of Lotus Blade and how Yamanouchi was built.


End file.
